My Other Brother
by A Cullen Wannabe
Summary: As they go off to college, step siblings Bella and Edward are best friends, but as their life changes at school, so does the dynamics of thier relationship.Will their family survive as Bella realizes she has more than brotherly love for her other brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement intended.**

_**Author's Note: So I know this storyline has been done before, but I really wanted to do a college fic that's just sort of light and fun. There's a little dramatic flare, but with my original and my Crime Drama this is going to be light on the angst and heavy on the fun, sarcastic ribbing, and eventually the thrill of sneaking around. There will be some inherent angst thanks to the whole family angle…but I just want something light as a fun break from the serious stuff. I already have the first six chapters done, so those will post fairly frequently for a while and then once I get caught up, we'll probably see a few weeks between updates. Just wanted to warn you.**_

_**Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH. While I was in writer's block on my original for two weeks and keeping writing to try to push past it, I ended up cranking out two anonymous contest entries and all six chapters I have done so far of this. Between her own work stresses, I think I overwhelmed my poor girl :( She got me all the chapters back betaed and ready to go…so yeah for her! Wanna thank her? Go give her stories a looksie. I beta for her as well :)**_

_**Without further adieu, the story My Other Brother. Oh and I'm not even going to bother with Chapter titles for this story. Just not in the mood to try. I know…lazy, bad Jen. LOL! **_

_**Oh…and this story will be primarily, if not all, from Bella's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

**My Other Brother**

"I can't believe I'm taking all three of my kids to move into college dorms on the same day! How did this happen, Carlisle?"

My mom, Esme, had been whining like this all day, pestering my poor stepdad the whole three hour ride up from home. My older brother, Emmett, had opted to do two years of community college and live at home so he could be close to his girlfriend, Rose, who was the same age as me and our step brother, Edward. Mom thought this was awesome until the day arrived when she would go from all three kids at home to an empty nest in one foul swoop.

Carlisle, the most awesome step dad ever, reached over to comfort my distressed mom as I glanced over at Edward who rolled his eyes in their direction with a smirk before leaning back against the door and changing the track on his iPod. Edward was trying to play it all James Dean, but he was just as attached to my Mom as we were.

Our little family came into existence eight years ago. My mom had been married to our dad, Charlie Swan, chief of police for our little Podunk town. They were happy and totally in love, but just like in Greek Tragedies, sometimes great loves meet messy ends. For my parents, it was a drunk driving arrest gone wrong, ending up with my Dad being hit by a second drunk driver passing the scene. According to the doctor, he didn't feel a thing, his spinal cord being severed instantly.

That doctor, by the way, was Dr. Carlisle Cullen, recently widowed father of Edward. From what I understand, his wife, Elizabeth, was like June Cleaver and Donna Reed all rolled up into one super woman. The Cullen men adored her and didn't take it too well when she was taken by a very fast, very invasive cancer just a half a year before my Dad's death.

Mom and Dr. C ended up meeting up again a few weeks later when Mom joined a bereavement support group of which Dr. C was also a member, dealing with his own feelings of loss. Mutual feelings of loss developed into friendship over cups of coffee at the café, which later turned into nervous dates ending in chaste kisses on our front doorstep.

A year later, they were the new Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and our two households melted together into a new unit. I'd like to say that it was a smooth transition, but it REALLY wasn't. Ten year old Edward was angry and combative, hurt by his father replacing his mother. He took it out on us all at first, but most of all Mom and Emmett.

While Edward was going all tantrum-throwing brat, Emmett started going all Emo, black wearing, dark music listening, sullen teen. He too felt Mom was betraying our father by marrying Dr. C. It broke Mom's heart to see him pull away from her when they had always been so close.

Meanwhile, I was the lost child for a little while. You know what they say about the squeaky wheel getting the grease? Well, while the parents are trying to oil the rough bearings, the quiet one sort of falls to the wayside. I was sad and lonely. I had always been Daddy's girl. He and I had this special connection that I didn't share with Mom or Em. Em lost a Dad and Mom lost a husband, but I lost not only a Dad, but my best friend at the same time. I walked in a daze for weeks after we moved into the huge Cullen house, three times the size of the house we had shared with Dad, if not more.

It all came to a head after about two months living in hell. We came home from school that day, Edward and Emmett yelling at each other as we walked down the long gravel driveway to the house from where the bus dropped us off at the main road. I trudged behind them, hauling my backpack and suppressing the screams I wanted to let loose. I was so tired of being invisible.

I sighed and shoved back the tears again as they pushed each other, running flat out for the front porch. They stampeded into the house, the yelling of their voices echoing behind them as I trudged up the steps. When I walked in, they were standing in the living room, nose to nose, yelling and pushing as Mom stood next to them on the verge of tears as she tried to get them to break apart. Seconds later, the boys both turned their anger on her, pissing me off.

"This is all your fault, you know! You and Dad both. What the hell were you two thinking! We didn't need you here, any of you. You made everything worse!" Edward yelled.

I had expected Emmett to defend Mom, but instead he turned on her too. "Yeah, Mom. Why did you guys have to do this to us? Dad was barely gone a year when you agreed to marry Carlisle. Were we really not enough for you?"

I watched in horror as my Mom crumpled before my eyes and for the first time I found myself speaking up. I threw my backpack across the couch next to Emmett as I stormed in between the three of them, looking up at all of them as I yelled.

"Stop it! Just Stop It! You are both such freaking babies! You can't handle this so you become bullies. It's one thing when you bully each other, but you don't get to bully Mom! You're not the only one who hurts! You're just the only ones who cry about it! So just stop it!"

They all stared at me with wide, blinking eyes as my eyes blurred with my quickly overflowing tears. Suddenly my strength was gone as I felt my legs go limp like spaghetti and my body folded into itself on the floor. I could hear myself mumbling, "I want Daddy," but I couldn't seem to make the words stop.

I felt my mom drop down next to me, folding me into her arms as I sobbed. "Oh, honey. Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella. You seemed to be handling things so well, and the boys…well…I should have known better. I know you miss your Daddy, baby. I know. You two were so close; I really should have known better."

I don't know how long we stayed there, but eventually she picked me up and carried me up to my room, cuddling with me on my bed and leaving the boys to kill each other if they wanted to. It felt good to be comforted. I had needed it for so long, I just didn't want to ask.

Mom stayed for a long time before asking if it was okay if she left to go cook supper. I nodded, curling on my side on the bed and hugging my favorite teddy bear my dad had given me to my chest. I hadn't laid there long when I heard someone knock lightly on my door. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward standing in the doorway all rusty brown hair and light freckles across his nose and cheeks. His big green eyes looked sad as he watched me.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I sat up and leaned against the headboard, my teddy tucked tightly in my arms as I nodded. Edward fiddled with the bottom of his shirt as he stood awkwardly in the doorway. After a while, he finally spoke again.

"I…I'm sorry about making you cry earlier. I hadn't really thought about you losing your Dad too. I just miss my Mom so much and it makes me sad that she's gone. It's even harder with Esme here because, well, she sort of reminds me of her, which makes it even harder because she's not her."

I sniffed and nodded again as I wiped at my cheeks, brushing away the wetness running down them again. "You can come in if you want to."

He frowned before slowly walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed. "You miss your dad." It wasn't a question.

I hugged teddy tighter before moving to the edge of the bed and pulling my photo album out of the bedside drawer. I flipped to my favorite picture of he and I on the slide at the park. When I was little, he always went down the slide with me because I was afraid. I pointed at it with a sad smile, sliding the book toward him.

"He was a really good Dad. He was my only real friend. I could tell him anything and when I felt bad, he always seemed to make it better. I wish I could talk to him now, because I need him more than ever, and he's not here."

I took the book back, flipping the pages as the tears got worse and worse. After a while, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see those green eyes looking at me sadly, overflowing with tears of his own.

"I know what you mean."

I leaned over, resting my head against his chest as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. A friendship was born that day. That was the day we became the sort of siblings we had grown to be. Emmett came and apologized later too. We were close and were like siblings were meant to be, but Edward and I always had a special connection. Eventually, we replaced that friendship hole in one another's lives that our dead parents had left behind. Edward became not only my new brother, but my best friend ever.

Emmett was driving the moving truck behind us, bearing all of our things. Thankfully, Pop, as I eventually started calling him since Dad felt wrong, but I wanted to give him that title since he turned out to be an awesome stepdad, pulled a few strings, and got us an opportunity to move in a day early. This not only allowed us to beat the Freshman move in day chaos, but also allowed us to park an actual U-haul in front of the co-ed dorms the three of us all ended up in. Emmett and Edward both ended up in separate rooms on the sixth floor, while my room ended up being on the fifth floor right below them, which was an all girl floor.

As soon as we parked, we started in on a divide and conquer strategy. Since someone always had to stay with the truck to make sure nobody ran off with our stuff, and I was the weakest of us all, I was left on truck duty while the boys carried in all of their things. My things would then go in last since I was the only one organized enough to not have to pack anything else on the day we moved, thus having all my things crammed in the front.

This time, I got to go up with Mom, Pop, and Edward while Emmett shifted all my boxes toward the back of the truck. I was nervous as we took the elevator to my floor and walked down the hall toward my room. I sighed and rolled my eyes as the few girls already around made goo goo eyes at Edward. Edward had always been the school stud. Apparently, nothing would change when we started college. Just like when we all moved in together. Edward got the attention and I got ignored. Some things would probably never change.

Mom sighed happily as we walked into my small room with two beds mounted loft style on stilts, a desk and dresser underneath each bed, and a microscopic closet. I looked around in bewilderment before turning to Edward.

"Are all the rooms this small?"

Edward chuckled, hooking an arm around my shoulder and hip checking me. "Afraid so, Bells. This is a college dorm, not the Ritz."

I groaned. "I didn't expect the Ritz, but I did at least expect the Holiday Inn. This is more like a Motel 6."

Edward chuckled as he tugged his hair. "At least they keep the light on for ya."

I groaned, rolling my eyes at his pathetically cheesy attempt at humor. Edward and Pop went back down for more boxes while Mom and I set about unpacking what we had already brought up and finding homes for everything in the cramped space.

Once the last boxes were brought up, Emmett came up with the other guys to help finish unpacking me. When we were done, the boys took me up to see their rooms, Mom helping Emmett finish unpacking while I helped Edward.

I was almost done with my pile under the window when I went to open one last box and Edward flipped out on me, yanking it away, and tucking it under his bed. I laughed, trying to get to the box as he easily kept me away.

"What's wrong, Eddie? Did I almost find your porn stash?" He groaned at the nickname as he kept me away with one hand while pushing it further in the corner under his desk tucked neatly under his loft bed.

"Please! I know you and Emmett have a huge stash somewhere. I found one of them a few weeks ago and shoved it under your bed while you were out with Lauren last week. I'm not some little innocent thing, you know."

He grumbled, his face turning red at my not so subtle reminder of my near lack of virginal status. Of course, with my luck, I suffered any girl's ultimate worst nightmare come to life when BOTH my brothers stumbled across me and my then boyfriend Mike, just shy of rounding home for the very first time in the back seat of his car after prom. Mortification was an understatement. It also didn't happen again as Mike quickly dumped me like a chickenshit. I was no fool. I knew my brothers threatened death on his head if he touched me again…and he didn't…nor did any other boy for the rest of the summer. I had hopes that things might change in college, but I wasn't holding out any high hopes. If high school was any indication, it would be slim pickings for Bella Swan…as usual.

Of course, thinking of my own mortification right after bringing up Lauren made me think of what he was most likely doing with Lauren while I was saving him from an ass ripping from Mom. I sighed, moving to the other side of the room to sit on top of the desk under the unclaimed loft bunk.

"You gotta tell me, Edward, because I've never understood it. Why do you date girls like Lauren?"

He rolled his eyes at the question I was asking for the millionth time. "I've told you, Bells. They're fun and easy."

I scoffed. "Yeah, well you didn't have to tell me that part!"

He groaned, shaking his head. "Ugh…that's not what I meant by easy. I just mean uncomplicated. There's not really any drama or mess."

I scoffed again. "Please, Edward. EASY was exactly the right word, and by uncomplicated, you mean unattached sex. You can have all the benefits without any of the deeper connection."

Edward sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose. "That's not fair, Bella. Yeah, I mean, we have sex and it's uncomplicated and a nice relief…but…well…sometimes a guy just needs that. Feelings are messy and complicated…"

"And Dangerous," I interrupted. "Don't try to play me, Cullen. I know you better than you know yourself. You're afraid to fall in love because then they might die and leave you behind. I know it because I'm afraid of the same thing."

Edward sighed again, running his hand through his hair and rubbing his neck. "No…you just don't understand, Bella. You don't necessarily know everything, as much as you might like to think you do."

I rolled my eyes as I hopped off the desk and walked over to the window to look out at the view. I looked around a few minutes before looking over my shoulder. "You know, I think your room might be right above mine."

Edward rolled his eyes and laughed. "NO Genius…that's not the reason why your room is 522 and mine is 622. Are you sure you actually graduated or was it all for show?"

I walked over, jumping a little to smack the top of his head before moving to hang some of his clothes up on hangers in the closet. One thing was bothering me that I just had to ask as I slid another sweater onto the black plastic hanger. I didn't look away from my work as I asked the potentially incendiary question.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" he asked warily, hearing the tone in my voice and knowing he didn't really want to answer my question before I even asked it.

"Why is it okay for you but not for me?"

I could feel him stop working and look over at me as I continued to work with focus.

"What?"

I swallowed before hanging the hanger up with the pair of jeans and reaching for another. "To have sex for fun. Why is it that you can screw around all you want and yet you guys run off the first guy I ever even got close to it with? I don't understand."

Edward groaned loudly, shifting with a thump as he moved to lean against the post holding up his bed, the heels of his hands pressed into his eyes.

"Awe Fuck, Bells! What the hell? How do I explain this?"

I looked back at my hangers and tried not to look again until I felt his body move next to mine, leaning against the side of the closet. He reached out to grab my hand after it hung a concert tee shirt on the bar before turning me to look at him.

"In a nutshell?" he started, looking straight into my eyes and deep into my soul. "You're way too good to ever let a guy use you like that. You don't even understand how special you are. You deserve something awesome and earth moving, not a needle dick in the back of a car. You are my sister and an amazing person. You deserve for a guy to love you and worship you, not use you to get off."

I frowned up at him as he continued to hold my wrist, my stomach fluttering under the intensity of his stare. He stared a moment longer before shaking his head slightly and stepping away, releasing my hand. I stood staring at him in confusion until a knock at the door broke me from my dazed state.

Mom and Pop came in with smiling faces. I could tell Mom's was forced though. "Well, children of ours, it is time we go turn in that u-haul and start driving home. We already said our goodbyes to Emmett just before he ran off to go help Rosalie with her things. You kids take care of each other, okay?"

Mom moved to hug me, tugging me toward Edward who she then wrapped with her other arm. The position forced us to wrap our arms around the other as well, just as we always did. I wanted to cry as my heart fluttered again when Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. I curled tighter into Mom, my tears squeezing past my cinched eyelids. After a long moment, she released us, wiping at her eyes, and mumbling to herself that she needed to get it together.

Poppa C stepped up next, shaking Edward's hand before tugging him into one of those manly guy hugs where they pat each other's backs three times before stepping away. Both men were teary eyed. Then, he turned to me as I stretched onto my toes to wrap my arms around his neck and burrow my face in his Old Spice scented neck.

"Bye, Pop, please take care of Mom for me. She's not going to take this well at all."

He nodded with a whispered "I promise" in my ear before releasing me and stepping to wrap his arm protectively around my Mom. A few minutes later, they were gone and I was left, crying at Edward's window as I watched them climb into the vehicles and drive away. I wasn't crying long before I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders as his chin rested atop my head.

"It'll be okay, Bella. She'll be okay and so will we."

I turned my back on the view, wrapping my arms around Edward's waist and resting my head against his chest, listening to the loud thump of his heart. I sighed, gripping his shirt in my fists as I struggled to regain my composure, only to find myself confused when his heartbeat sped a bit. A moment later, he pulled away, asking if I wanted to go grab some supper. I smiled and nodded before following him through the building and out onto the street for the short walk to one of the many fast food places nearby.

I had the strange feeling that college was going to mean a whole new life for me. I just hoped it was going to be a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See my story note…not that you don't already know that I'm not SM.**

_**Author's note: Wow…I'm amazed at the response to this story. My crime drama did well, but nowhere near as well as this. As a reward for this story getting 163 favorites, and 86 reviews between the two websites in the first 24 hours, I'm posting chapter 2 a little early. I'm going to spread them out just a tad from here on out…probably two a week when I have the downtime or something along those lines until you're caught up…then you'll have to wait for following chapters. This story is actually going to move pretty fast. By Chapter 5, they are already taking their first semester finals, just to give you an idea.**_

_**Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH. She just posted a new entry for the Age of Edward contest called An Angel in Hell, featuring MASHward. I'm off to read it too…if you're not busy, maybe you can give it a peek too once you finish this chapter :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

The first week of classes were pretty overwhelming for me. The campus was freaking massive and I had two classes that were all the way across campus from each other with only ten minutes to get from one to the next. It sucked big hairy balls.

The only plus to the whole thing was that it happened to be one of the three classes Edward and I somehow ended up in together. One would think that our having completely opposite majors would require us to have totally different classes, but this was the blessings of core gen-ed curriculum courses. It didn't matter that he was studying music theory and I was pre-law…in the end, we all had to have English 101, College Algebra 1, and the freshman level humanities course, thus by luck and numbers, we ended up in the same section for all three.

The first day, I walked in hot, sweaty, and totally out of breath after running two miles with heavy books across a crowded campus. As I walked through the door, my heart dropped when I saw the class was full and the professor was about to begin. Then I heard a psst, and turned to see Edward smiling at me from the back row as he gestured to the empty seat he saved for me beside him. The girls around him gave me dirty looks as I shoved my way past the people to his right to get to my seat. When I sat down, I shot him the biggest, most grateful smile.

"Thank you so much, Edward. I don't know what I'm going to do all year. That was brutal."

He smiled as he rested his hand on my wrist and leaned in to whisper. "Don't worry about it, Bella. I'll save you a seat every time, and if you're late, I'll take notes for you. No big."

I took a deep breath and nodded in appreciation before turning my attention to the older gentleman at the front of the class. As I knew was inevitable since I had the mad dash for this class, he was going to be a hard ass. He informed us that tardiness would not be accepted and attendance counted as part of your final grade. If you were late, you weren't counted for the day, end of story. I whimpered and melted into my seat as he glared up at me. Edward frowned and patted my arm comfortingly as I tried to become one with the ugly orange plastic.

When class ended, Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front of the class where the professor was waiting. I tried to argue, but he ignored me, spinning me so I was face to face with the professor.

"Sir, I was wondering if there are any exceptions for the tardy rule. You see, my sister here has a class right before this in Hamilton that ends only ten minutes before this class begins. She ran full out and still ended up being late. Would you please consider some sort of lenience in her situation?"

The professor rolled his eyes as he grumbled something about Freshmen while shoving his belongings back in his briefcase. "It is your responsibility to schedule your classes in a reasonable manner, so no. IN addition, if your SISTER is not even mature enough to ask for this for herself, then she doesn't deserve to be given any sort of special consideration. Rules are in place for a reason, young man. I am sorry."

I felt my body melt in defeat as Edward turned to me and wrapped his arm around me as he led me away. "Sorry, Swan," he mumbled quietly as he began to lead me away, only pausing when the professor asked us to stop. We turned his way to see him eyeing us in confusion before addressing us again.

"What are your names?"

Edward smiled. "I am Edward Cullen, sir, and this is my step sister, Isabella Swan."

"Cullen and Swan, I know those names. Where are you from?"

I answered this time, feeling like a fool for just standing there. "Um, Forks, sir. On the Peninsula."

The professor smiled as he leaned against the desk with his arms folded, shaking his head from side to side. "Don't know why I didn't see it sooner. You're the spitting image of your father."

Edward puffed up a bit beside me, thinking the professor was talking about him, but quickly deflated as the man continued, never looking away from my eyes. "I'm honored to have a child of Charles Swan's in my classroom. Your father was the best man I've ever known."

I blinked at him owlishly and tried to remember to close my mouth. "You knew my Dad?"

He chuckled, untangling his limbs as he stood and grabbing his case as he nodded toward the door. "Let's walk and talk. The professor for the next section will want his room soon."

I nodded with a smile as he led Edward and I out the door and across the way to a small coffee cart. He ordered before asking what we would like and then picking up the tab. Coffee in hand, we all made our way over to some small round tables sitting at the edge of the courtyard between the building we had just been in and the large modern science building across the way.

After a few sips, the professor set down his cup and looked back over with a smile. "To continue our conversation, yes I did know your father, and quite well I might add. We were best friends in high school. I was very upset when I heard of his passing. We had lost touch as life grew hectic, but he was always a dear friend in my heart. I remember seeing you at his funeral, actually. I hadn't paid close enough attention to how much time had passed to consider you would be old enough to roll through my program, young Isabella."

"I have another section starting in half an hour, but I'd love to have a chance to talk more in the near future. As for your scheduling issues, I will make an allowance in this one instance, but when you look at scheduling next semester's courses, I would have a campus map handy to make sure you can make it from one class to another with relative ease."

I sighed with a big smile. "Thank you so much, Doctor…" I blanked unable to remember his last name.

He shook his head as he took another drink. "Black, Billy Black. In class, you have to call me Dr. Black, but when it's casual like this, it would feel odd to have Charlie's daughter call me anything other than Billy."

I blushed as I nodded. "Thank you, Billy."

He smiled warmly at me before nodding at Edward and getting up to walk away. It was only then that I actually noticed that his dark hair was not slicked back with some sort of goop, but instead was quite long and pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck before tucking discretely into the back of his dress shirt. Then the memory fell into place. I remembered Dad's stories about he and his friend, Billy, from the Indian Reservation. I smiled as the memory of shared conversations took over my reality for a long moment before I was brought back by a grumbling Edward. I looked over in confusion as he glared in the direction of Dr. Black.

I moved my hand to rest it on his arm and get him to look at me before I asked what was wrong. He frowned before glancing at the Dr. and back at me.

"I just didn't like him, Bella. He was way too friendly. Something seemed off."

I rolled my eyes before standing up and grabbing my book bag and coffee cup. "Oh good grief, Edward. He's literally old enough to be my father. You really see a conspiracy in everything, don't you?"

He shook his head and grumbled some more before grabbing up his things. "Only when it comes to you," he finally murmured before moving to throw away his cup.

He passed a table of girls as he went who all batted their perfectly curled and mascara coated lashes at him as they giggled "Hi, Edward" and waved their fake nail tipped fingers his way. He smiled his typical flirty smile as he passed, eyeing one in particular that appealed to him, making my stomach burn with boiling acid. I hated when he flirted in front of me. It sucked big time.

I rolled my eyes and moved to wrap my arm in his as I cast a dirty look at the table, from where I was already receiving the visual version of a gang murder via narrowed eyes from the skanks at the table. Edward rolled his eyes and smirked at me as I shook my head and began tugging him toward the dorms. He hesitated for a second until I tugged harder, making him laugh as he tucked me under his arm.

"That was mean, you know. I could have had more than one date from that table."

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the side. "Yeah, and a different STD from each one. I am telling you right now, if I hear any sort of sex sounds coming through my ceiling, I'm going to jump out of my window in pure disgust."

He rolled his eyes as he messed up my hair. "Oh, that's got to be the worst revenge ever, rid me of my meddling little sister in defiance of my having a sex life. Oh, the injustice."

I pushed him hard, making him stumble away as he laughed. "Oh please, you know you'd be heartbroken if I died. Just admit it already."

I glanced over to see all the humor totally gone from Edward's jade eyes as he stared at me intently. He stepped in front of me and held my upper arms in his strong grip. "All joking aside, I'd be devastated if anything ever happened to you. So, just don't even joke about something like that, okay? Neither one of us…alright?"

I sighed and nodded, moving to tuck myself against his side again as we continued toward the dorm. Once we got there, Edward asked me to meet him up in his room after I dropped off my bag. Apparently, mom had already sent our first care package and he needed me to come grab my portion of the booty.

We separated as the elevator opened on my floor. I walked to my room with my cell out, texting my mom to tease her about not even making it a full week before she started lavishing us with Freshman 15 inducing treats. We texted back and forth a couple to time before I finally realized the time.

I started to make my way up to my room when my roommate Alice stopped me and kept me occupied for ten minutes while I tried to help her decide on an outfit for some mixer thing she planned to go to that night. Alice had showed up the day after we moved in, and I fell in love with her intensity immediately. She was super sweet and fun with a kick ass fashion sense and wardrobe, which she insisted on sharing with me. Five more minutes later, she had also managed to convince me to go along with her to the mixer thing.

When I finally got away and made my way back up to Edward's room for the first time since he moved in, I was in a rush since Alice ordered me back down so she could dress me up for the thingy. I rushed to his door and knocked, only to have nobody answer the door. I knocked again and waited, hoping either he or his roommate, Jasper, would answer so I could grab my stuff and bolt. I went to knock a third time when I heard a voice behind me chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure they would have answered by now if they were in."

I tried to suppress the gasp as I took in the site of a tall, dark, and handsome man before me with a lot of muscles displayed thanks to his lack of shirt. He had a very white smile set against his russet skin, and long dark hair that was so damn shiny it put mine to shame. Seriously, the boy was like a way hotter, way tanner, way cuter college aged Fabio. The boy could easily sell millions of copies of some crappy romance novel just by gracing the cover.

I stood there in shock as he chuckled, leaning against the door, and making his muscles ripple as he moved to cross his arms. It was totally freaking mesmerizing.

"You're awfully cute to be wasting your time with some Freshman dudes. You should hang out with me and my crew. Sophomore year rocks hardest because your classes are still pretty easy and yet you already know the lay of the land, so to speak."

I didn't miss the innuendo, and it made me blush like a freaking scarlet rose. I sputtered a bit before I gestured toward the door. "Um…Edward is my brother. I was…he has…he asked me to stop by to pick up something my Mom sent. I guess I took too long. I have my friend downstairs waiting to get me ready to go to some mixer thing tonight."

The guy's smile got impossibly wider as his eyes twinkled. "You going to the SAE mixer?" I nodded. "Sweet! We're going too, so I guess I'll see you there?"

I blushed again and nodded as I backed my way toward the elevator before turning to rush towards it. I was almost there when I heard his voice call behind me. "Hey, you got a name, Edward's sister?"

I chuckled, nibbling on my lip as I pushed the button and waited for the car to arrive. "My name is Bella, Bella Swan."

He paused and cocked his head before smiling again. "Nice to meet you, Bella Swan. When you look for me later tonight, just ask for Jacob Black."

I nodded with a smile before hopping into the elevator and pushing the button for my floor. I ran back into our room and yelled the whole story to Alice as she screamed and jumped on her toes across the room. Seconds later, I was pushed into my desk chair as she began to poke and prod at me.

An hour later, I was tweezed, buffed, powdered, colored, and curled before Alice forced me into the tightest, shortest dress I had ever worn. I freaked a bit at the dress, but Alice insisted it looked hot as hell on me. She tossed me a pair of knee high boots and I was told to put on with it. I whined in front of the mirror long enough, she finally rolled her eyes before digging in her closet to come out with a knitted black shrug which I gratefully put on and did my best to use it to make me look just a bit more conservative.

With one last look at our reflections in the mirror, Alice nodded with a smile before dragging me down the hall toward the elevators. I was both excited and terrified to be facing my first ever college party. My most fervent hope, however, was that by some stretch of luck, neither of my brothers would show up and ruin my night, because I knew as well as I knew my own name, that one look of me in that outfit would send them into protective brother overdrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Ch 1/story notes if you need to read that these people aren't mine!**

**Author's Note: My Impulse Control problems + A file full of completed chapters that I'm dying for you guys to read = Another fast update and Hopefully happy readers. I don't know if I told you guys this, but around the time hubby's Grandpa got really sick and then passed away, I developed a massive writer's block on my original story. I had tons of plot bunnies, but couldn't write on my original at all. The result, 2 anonymous entries in a picture says it all and All Hallows Eve contests, one other plot bunny I'm still sitting on, part of a chapter of Return of the King, and SIX, count them Six chapters of this. I was writing like crazy, hoping to push past my blockage. This story just keeps coming and coming. Since then, I have ended up having two more chapters pour out of me…so I'm up to a total of eight done so far, and I'm dying for you guys to catch up! LOL! Thus, you get another chapter! Some of you will probably be a little disappointed with how everything goes down, but personally, I'm liking Bella's reaction. You'll see :)**

**A big thanks to AgoodWITCH, who got the first six chaps of this over the course of just two or three days…yep…that's how fast I was cranking them out during that writer's block. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I wasn't sure what I expected when I agreed to go to this 'Sigma Alpha Epsilon (SAE) mixer' with Alice. I guess I expected some kind of raging frat kegger, but instead we walked into a quiet boring party where people amassed in small groups and chatted quietly over wine and cheese. Alice and I looked at each other, feeling way out of place, until a familiar voice called to me from across the room.

I turned slowly, relieved to see the wide white grin of Jacob, standing in a corner with a coat and tie, chatting with none other than my Dad's friend, Billy Black. I started to wave and then froze when it the realization hit me, making me want to smack my head at my idiocy, but I thankfully didn't. Billy Black…Jacob Black…Jacob was Billy's son. Faint memories of running around the back yard with a tiny tanned boy and his older twin sisters flooded my mind.

I smiled wider as I tugged Alice across the room to shake hands with Billy and Jacob and introduce Alice to the two of them. She looked Jacob up and down before turning back at me with a sly wink and a big grin. She'd been all excited about my story, and now that she'd seen the boy herself, she was impressed.

We chatted about small, minor things for a few minutes until someone called Billy away, leaving us alone with Jacob. As soon as Billy was out of earshot, he leaned in, raising his eyebrows and whispering conspiratorially.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're right. This party is boring as shit. Just wait around a couple more hours until the alum beat feet, and then the real party will start. We have to look all straight laced for the 'rents, but we'll go full on greek as soon as they leave."

I frowned at him in confusion before what he said really set in. "Wait…you belong to this frat?"

Jacob smiled, his chest puffing out with pride. "I'm legacy, baby. Three generations of Black men have been in this frat. It was practically a given."

Alice rolled her eyes before she started scanning the room looking for more interesting people to talk to. Evidently, Jacob's cockiness was rubbing her the wrong way a bit as well. I took a drink before asking the question that was really bothering me.

"Wait. If you're a brother, then why live in the dorm?"

He threw back his head and laughed. "Dude! That wasn't my room. That was my friend Paul's place. I was just chillin' waiting for him to get his lazy shit together to come along tonight."

I nodded and sipped my drink again, wondering why he was chilling shirtless at his friend's room while looking around and trying to find something to change the subject. After a few minutes, I spotted a group of slender co-eds with perfectly coifed hair and little suits with skirts that were slightly too short and looked to be easily converted from business chic to party hardy with the removal of a jacket and a pull of a few bobby pins. They were staring daggers through me as Jake prattled on.

"Hey, Jake?" I interrupted. He paused and asked what was up. "Does your frat have a sister house?"

He smiled brightly and winked toward the girls I had just been watching. As soon as he turned their way, their narrowed eyes turned into bright smile and finger waggling waves. "Oh yeah, over there are some of the girls from Kappa. They're a good bunch of girls. Very active in the whole philanthropy thing, extra bonus, they're not afraid to bring out the string bikinis to get extra customers for their orphanage car washes. They've got a bit of a rep, but they really aren't all that bad. You should totally pledge!"

I had just taken a sip again as he said that, resulting in a less than eloquent spit take moment. Jake laughed, grabbing a napkin nearby and handing it to me before grabbing another drink as the server passed.

"So, I take it you're not looking into the Greek System?"

I chuckled as I shook my head, holding the napkin to my lips in a lame attempt to hide the crimson I knew my face had turned. "I'm not really the sorority type, I don't think. Plus, I'm taking a heavy course load, so I won't have a ton of time to socialize."

He nodded slowly as he took a sip, looking me up and down. "Well, you could definitely fit in on picture day, but yeah, the more I talk to you, the more you don't really seem the sisterhood type." He lowered his drink and smirked as he cocked his head. "Actually, you seem more the mud pie in your back yard type…and then smearing said mud pie in a poor boy's face."

I dropped the napkin, my mouth hanging open as I remembered what he was talking about. Then I remembered why I smashed the mud filled pie tin in his face as I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him with a crooked smile of my own.

"Yeah, well I would hope you have learned since then not to put nightcrawlers in little girls' hair. That's just about the only time I would do such a thing!" I let my eyes soften as I smiled at the memory. "I had actually forgotten all about that."

Jake leaned against the fireplace, letting his eyes wander the room before he looked back again, his face soft and his eyes warm. The cocky pretense was gone. "Well, I never did. I've wondered for a long time what you were doing. I was sort of hoping you might show up here either this year or last year. I'm glad you finally popped up."

I smiled and took a drink he grabbed for me off of another passing server and took a small sip. Our conversation got a lot less annoying after that. I was surprised to learn a lot about the frat as Jake talked about things like brotherhood, philanthropy, and civic responsibility. I never really knew anything about frats outside of the movies with the parties. He assured me that there were plenty of those as well, but the overall purpose of a frat was to make a difference. I liked that idea.

Alice had wondered off a time or two as we talked, always coming back to check on me. About an hour into my conversation with Jake, the adults slowly filtered out. When the last was out of sight, the music changed, getting louder and more obnoxious as coats and ties were shed, as well as the conservative jackets of the girls' suits, revealing sexy halter tops and strapless numbers underneath. Within ten minutes, the whole shindig transformed from a high class wine and cheese affair into a full on movie worthy frat kegger.

Alice smiled like she'd just found the Emerald City, bouncing off to dance on top of a table across the room as I smiled and watched, staying in my corner. She came hurtling back about five minutes later, forcing me to remove my shrug and join her on the dance floor. She pulled me past the keg where we both grabbed a beer each before we went back to the center of activity and laughed as we bounced along to the tunes.

Jake smiled as he passed us on his way through with a big box of the hard stuff he had brought down from his room, a trail of people anxiously following him. He was busy for a while after that, smiling and pointing our way every time he passed.

Finally, after half an hour, he got a bit of free time, so he came over, asking me to dance with him. I agreed, moving off to move with him while Alice grabbed some other handy boy and danced nearby.

I was finally starting to loosen up and really get into it when I heard a loud noise from the front of the house milliseconds before Alice's hand landed on my arm. She stared toward the front of the house with wide eyes. I turned slowly, dreading the sight I was sure was about to grace my line of vision. Sure enough, standing five feet away were my two brothers, looking like they could tear the whole house apart brick by brick and not even be close to venting their fury. Next to them, poor Jasper stood, looking all kinds of anxious, till his eyes landed to the right of me, where Alice still stood with her hand on my arm. From that point on, he saw nothing else.

The next few minutes were like my worst nightmare come to life…again. Emmett tore into Jake, pushing him against a wall and screaming at him about grinding on his baby sister, while Edward stomped forward, fire blazing in his eyes and grabbed my arm, yanking me behind him through the house to the front door. Everyone stared at us as we passed like we were circus freaks. I'd never felt more embarrassed…well except for that one time with Mike, but even then, we didn't have a large audience.

I glanced behind to see Jasper offer Alice his hand. She stared up at him with the same bewildered focus as she reached out and took it. Jasper gently led her out behind us, watching where they were going, but glancing back frequently to make sure Alice was okay. Far behind them, Emmett was still yelling at Jacob.

When we got outside, Edward led me to Emmett's car, opening the door and making me sit inside before pacing back and forth along the sidewalk beside it, tugging at his hair and grumbling to himself. I sat in the seat and silently cried, hating my brothers just a little bit at the moment. Edward stopped after a while and stared at me before moving to kneel in front of the car door.

"Why are you crying, Bella? Did he hurt you?"

I looked up at him, anger and frustration making my voice sharp. "Nobody hurt me in there but you, Edward. You embarrassed me and treated me like some little kid. I hate to break this to you, but WE ARE THE SAME AGE! Any party you go to, I can go to also. I hate this fucking double standard, and right now I sort of hate you and Emmett!"

Edward blinked at me as though I'd just slapped him before his eyes narrowed. "It's different, Bella. I don't know how to explain it, but it just IS! Look at yourself! What are you doing going to a frat party dressed in a dress like that? Do you want the whole school to label you as a slut? Do you want a reputation for being a loose little Freshman?"

His words hurt, but more than that, they really, really pissed me off. I stood up out of the car, pushing him down onto his back in the grass as I stomped past him, walking toward the dorm. Edward yelled out, hopping up to follow me.

"What the fuck, Bella?"

I stopped and turned to look at him, my hands fisted at my sides. "You had no right to say that to me! Look at you! You fucked your way through Forks High, and it won't be long before you start working your way through the sororities here. Who the fuck are you to call me a slut? You Jackass!"

I turned to stomp away again, as his hand clamped on my shoulder, turning me back to face him. "I didn't call you a slut, Bella. I just said that I didn't want everyone to think you were one. You're so much better than all this shit, Bella. You're taking a heavy course load with a full scholarship and a bright future. Please, just don't get caught up in all this other shit. I don't want to see you get wrapped up in some loser frat guy like that dude you were dry humping on the dance floor with."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "I'll have you know, Edward, that Jacob and I knew each other when we were really little. He's Billy Black's son. Matter of fact, I shoved a mud pie in his face when he was six for putting worms in my hair. And we weren't dry humping…we were just dancing. No harm, no foul."

Edward sighed, still keeping his hands on my shoulders as he looked up at the sky and groaned. "That's just it, Bella. You're so innocent and I'm so glad of that, but your innocence could get you hurt. Things are different in college. You…you just can't…"

I waited for him to finish his thought when we heard my other lug of a brother running up behind us, yelling.

"What the hell, Bella?" He panted as he reached us. "What do you think you're doing at a SAE party? Are you stupid?"

I felt my nostrils flare as I glared at my other brother, my body feeling a little numb from the alcohol. "I'm so tired of you both thinking I'm stupid and unable to do anything myself. I'd have you know; I am legally an adult and have every right to make my own damned mistakes. I'd really rather not have my brothers causing scenes every time I decide to go to a party or dance with a boy! It's really un-fucking-fair."

Emmett just crossed his arms and growled down at me. "Tough shit, little sister, because you're stuck with us. Come on, let's get your drunk ass back to the dorm and sneak you past the R.A. You being a freshman, they'll probably be watching you more closely than the rest of us."

I grunted in agreement, yanking my arm out of Edward's hold as I stomped back to the car and slid back into the back seat. Alice and Jasper were already gone, having told Emmett they'd meet us back at the dorm. I didn't say a word to them the entire drive back to the dorm or the elevator ride to my room. When we got there, I walked in and slammed it behind me, without a look back in their direction.

An hour and a nice long shower later, my phone beeped with a text just before I was going to crawl into bed.

**I'm sorry about how it all went down, but we only did it because we love you. We don't want you hurt. I hope you understand that. 3 E**

I sighed, closing my phone and crawling up into my loft. Alice had yet to return. Apparently, she and Jasper made a real love connection and went off alone to parts unknown. Once I was settled, I opened it and looked at it again before replying.

**Yeah, I understand, but that still doesn't make it right. You guys really hurt me tonight. I will forgive you, just not tonight. –B**

I put the phone down, ignoring when it chirped in reply a few seconds later. I didn't open my eyes again until morning, when Alice tried to sneak back into our room unnoticed.

* * *

**FYI: the 3 was supposed to be the the little heart, but ffn takes that symbol out. Grr *shakes fist at fanfiction's weird quirks***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Alright, alright…so you guys convinced me…not only am I going to post one chapter a day until you get caught up, Edward is starting to talk to me a bit. If I get some downtime between working on my original, I'm going to see if his side of the first few chapters will come together. I'll save them to post once things start coming together, so as not to give anything away. :)**_

_**Thanks to my beta, AgoodWITCH for her work on this!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I avoided my brothers all weekend, ignoring their countless phone calls and texts. Eventually they stooped to sending messages through Jasper and Alice and that was when I finally had enough. Sunday evening, I sent a text to both of them, telling them to back off and I'd call them when I was ready to talk. That wasn't good enough though, as Emmett convinced Rosalie to talk my R.A. into letting them through the security doors to my floor. I was lying in my bed in my jammie shorts and tank top when the pounding on my door commenced.

I rolled my eyes and clamored down to the floor before opening the door with a yawn and leaning against the frame.

"Told you I'd call you when I wanted to talk about it…so why are you here?"

Emmett didn't even reply, choosing instead of scoop me up over his shoulder and carry me kicking and screaming into my room, dropping me in the chair at my desk before crossing his arms and frowning down at me. Edward followed behind after thanking my R.A. and apologizing. He closed the door behind him, leaving me alone with my brothers.

"You can't shut us out, kiddo. We won't let you."

I yawned and crossed my arms before glaring up at him through my lashes.

"You are an eighteen, nearly nineteen year old college freshman, Isabella Marie. It's time you start acting like it."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll make a deal with you. I will act like it when you start treating me like it. What you pulled Friday night was total bull shit and you know it."

Emmett scoffed while Edward leaned on the closet door behind him, his arm crossed as he frowned down at me. His eyes were sad, with dark circles under them. I could tell he hadn't slept much.

"We just don't want you getting hurt, Bella. It's our job to take care of you."

I shook my head slowly before standing up to go grab another drink out of the mini fridge under Alice's desk. I turned and leaned against it as I popped the top and took a long swig.

"Either the two of you stop going all psycho big brother every time I try to have a life, or I can't hang out with you. It's as simple as that. If you can't handle it, I'll transfer to WSU next year and save us all the stress."

Emmett rolled his eyes while Edward's got round as saucers, his jaw clenching as his head shook minutely.

"Keep bluffing, kid. You need the practice 'cause you suck," Emmett guffawed before moving toward the door.

I raised my eyebrow. "Wanna bet, big bro? Keep it up and just watch. I didn't go off to college to be parented by my brothers. This is the time when I'm supposed to make my mistakes and learn how to live in this world before I get booted into the real one. I can't do that if I have two lug heads following me around and kicking the ass of every guy who tries to as much as dance with me!"

Emmett spun on me, his eyes all wild and pissed. "Dance with you? DANCE with you? Hell, Bells, if you hadn't had underwear on, the guy would have been taking you from behind!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed off the desk to walk toward him, shaking my head. "Stop over exaggerating. We were barely even touching and his hands never left my waist. You just flipped because it was me. If it had been any other girl, you wouldn't have even noticed."

Emmett frowned and shook his head as I crossed the distance between us to stand right in front of him, staring right up into his eyes and resting one hand on my chest. "I know you love me, brother bear, but it's time to back off."

He looked down at me for a long time, not saying a word before he finally let out a long sigh, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and wrenching me into a pythonesque hug.

"You're my baby sister, B. I just don't want you to get hurt. Black has a reputation, and guys like him are usually just looking to have some fun. I don't want you to get messed up in that."

I shook my head into his chest as I chuckled. "You think I don't know that, Em? I was about three minutes away from leaving the party early, getting tired of him bragging about his frat and crap, until he brought up the fact that we all used to play together when we were little. Then he sort of dropped the big man on campus crap and we had a good time. I had seen enough before that though to know Jacob Black is not a guy I would be willing to get involved with…not that I'm going to have to time to do anything once classes really get going anyway. I just wanted to get a taste of real college life before I get trapped in the library for the next three months. You honestly don't have to worry about me. I'm a smart girl. I'm not going to get lost."

Emmett sighed, kissing my temple as he hugged me closer, if that were even possible. "I know. I already knew most of that, but there have been a lot of brainiacs like you who have fallen prey to the lure of the party scene and smooth frat guys. You've got too bright a future to see that happen, B."

I sighed and smiled into his chest. "I know, Emmett. I know."

He squeezed me one more time before pulling me away by my shoulders. "So are we good, pipsqueak?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes before I nodded slowly. He smiled, kissing me on the temple again before looking over his shoulder at a pouting Edward. "Well, I said my piece. She's all yours, bro."

Edward faked a smile as he nodded weakly toward Em before he disappeared out the door. I stayed where I was, crossing my arms and staring at Edward who was examining the floor with great interest. After a while, he sighed, looking up at me again through his lashes.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I know I really hurt your feelings, and the more I've thought about it, the more of an ass I realized I was to you. I said some really hurtful things, and all I've wanted to do was apologize. I just…I care so much about you. I just want to keep you safe. I know it's not really my job anymore, but you've always meant the world to me. I can't stand to see you cry or feel bad."

He sighed, shaking his head as his hands slid into his hair, tugging hard. "And then I went and hurt you so bad just by my stupid words. I am so, so sorry."

My heart melted at the sight of him feeling so guilty. I crossed to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head to his chest. He sighed, wrapping his arms around my shoulder tightly, his body melting against mine ever so slightly.

I felt his lips brush the top of my head as one of his hands caressed my hair gently. I sighed, nestling closer and savoring the feeling of comfort and safety I always felt in Edward's arms. When the nightmares came back the summer after we all moved in together, it was Edward who would hear me and climb into my bed, hugging me until my tears stopped. When I had a fight with my friends at school, Edward was always there to comfort me with a hug and a listening ear. When the jocks decided they wanted to tease me our Junior year once Emmett was gone, it was Edward who defended my honor, punching out the worst offender before holding me in his arms. He got stuck in a week of in school suspension for that, but he didn't seem to mind a bit. For almost a decade now, it was always Edward.

After a while, he let out a sad sigh, his hand continuing to caress my hair. "So does this mean I'm forgiven now?"

I leaned back a bit to look up with a smile. "Aren't you always?"

He smiled back, leaning down to kiss my forehead sweetly.

"So we're good, right?"

I nodded and he sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head against the closet door. "Good, because I have a shit load of reading to do before class tomorrow and I haven't been able to focus on it yet. Maybe I'll be able to now."

I frowned up at him, rubbing his bicep in an attempt to apologize for stressing him out. "Sorry, E, for getting in the way of your school work."

He smirked at me as she shook his head. "I'm a jackass and you apologize. Typical."

I chuckled before stepping back, tugging him with me toward the door. "Go study, Jackass. I'll see you tomorrow in English."

He smiled over his shoulder as I pushed him into the hall. "Okay, Bella. See you then."

I closed the door behind him and made my way over to my desk where my own pile of books sat waiting. With an annoyed sigh, I settled in and started with chapter one in my English book. I could already tell it was going to be a long freaking semester!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Tomorrow is my birthday, thus I am going to post this chapter tonight…my birthday present to all of you. I'm not sure if/when I'll be on tomorrow, so I wanted to get it out early. Plus side, things are going to change quickly after this chapter for you impatient ones. Instead of making us all suffer through what happens in this chapter over the course of several, I rolled it all up into one with a big timespan. It's a short chapter, but with all that happens, it seems longer than it really is. **_

_**Wednesday I will post chapter 6, along with the long awaited EPOV you guys have been theorizing over. Some of you have been guessing right all along, and others will be surprised I think. I'm excited for you guys to read it. A big thanks to AgoodWITCH for her beta work on all these chapters and got the EPOV's back to me in just a few hours. For now…on to this chapter. Also a short lived angst warning for this chapter...see...I'm trying to be nice here...LOL**_

_**

* * *

**_

Before I knew it, Emmett was knocking on my door singing Jingle BELLS, his favorite holiday song to razz me with since I was born, more or less, bringing me my share of the Final's Week Care Package Mom had sent us. My first semester of college had flown by in a nasty little ball of stressed nerves, annoyed frustration, and strained brotherly relationships, and now I was anxiously cramming for finals, trying hard to focus while my attentions were split.

Things were cool with Edward and me for a week or so after we made up, but then they all went south again when he met Tanya in one of his music appreciation courses soon after. Edward had been all about the causal thing until Tanya and then all of a sudden he had a steady girlfriend. That was bad enough, but what made it worse, was that she was a bitchy, jealous steady girlfriend that really hated my close relationship with my step brother. Suddenly my time with Edward dropped to next to nothing, thanks to the raging bitch bot.

Thankfully, Emmett was on my side. He and Rosalie couldn't stand the skank either, but our opinions did nothing to sway Edward. It only took about three weeks before she had him so wound around her pinky that he only really talked to me in our shared classes and hardly even then. He did still email and text to check up on me, though. I knew he still cared, but I didn't get any of my Edward/Bella bonding time, and I really missed it. It definitely made me miss the days of the Forks harem.

The only time Edward paid much attention to me outside of our daily electronic check ins was about three weeks before Thanksgiving, when I started dating Riley. I had gone to a few parties at SAE with Jake between study sessions and behind my brothers' backs, and made out with a few guys while I was at it, but I never really started dating anyone before that point. Riley was a super nice, super cute guy who was all nerdy and academically focused like me. I know, right? A super cute nerdy guy? It's like winning the lottery while being struck by lightning, but I really did get that lucky.

Riley, on top of being super nice and super cute, was also a super gentleman, which sort of kept us from getting as close as I would have wanted to get. We didn't even spend much time in each other's dorm rooms due to his ultra conservative beliefs. We'd make out and stuff, but we never really got past second base besides a bit of grinding and over the clothes massaging below the belt. Yeah, leave it to me to find a True Love Waits, super cute, super nice geek. I figured it was okay though, I mean, his beliefs were probably a big part of why he was super nice…right? Yeah, I'm still trying to convince myself of that silver lining too.

The most ironic part of it all though, was suddenly my invisible brother became highly visible again for about a week. For a whole seven days, Edward was his typical conspiracy theory touting brother figure who gave my new boyfriend the stink eye. It all came to an end the night Tanya convinced Edward to double with us, not happy with the change in his focus of attention. She flaunted everything she could in Riley's direction on purpose, to show Edward what she had already figured out, Riley was not a threat. By the end of the night, Edward was satisfied that I was safe with the non-sexual one, and disappeared again.

Riley was from somewhere out east, so when Thanksgiving rolled around, I knew he had nowhere to be, not wanting to fly home for the few days for the holiday. This all being so, I asked Mom if I could bring him home to spend the time with us. She was ecstatic, all hyper to meet my first decent boyfriend. Edward, not wanting to be outdone, asked if he could bring Tanya home as well.

Mom was doubly excited, at least until we arrived. Within an hour, my 'love and respect everyone' mother was ready to throw Tanya out on her ear. Even blind as a bat Edward started to see her reaction and began to wake up to what the rest of us had been seeing from the beginning. Tanya was in rare form, even going as far as to try to boss Pop around when he went to go carve the turkey. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Edward as the rose colored glasses slid off and he slumped at the table, staring at his plate and wanting to disappear.

I thought for sure that would be the end of the witch. I could tell from the way he was carrying himself that Edward was resigned to end things with Tanya once they got back to school. I'm not sure what happened. I assumed she must be some kind of Jedi Master Mind Trick major or something, but two weeks later, as we inched ever closer to finals, they were still together. Every time I saw Edward, he looked more and more miserable. The bitch had her talons in so deep that she wasn't letting go, even when he was so terribly unhappy. It bothered me to see MY Edward looking so weighed down.

As we finished Dr. Black's last review of the year before finals, I wrote a note to Edward, sliding it across the top of his desk. It had one word: Coffee. He looked over with a sad nod, his eyes looking dull and lifeless. It absolutely made me want to cry. When class ended, I led him to the coffee cart where I bought us both warm black liquid gold before dragging him back into the building to a study room tucked down a back hallway that was rarely used. I shoved him through the door, closing it behind me and tugging him to the corner, hoping we would get to keep our privacy. There had been more people around with finals than had been the whole rest of the year.

"I'm worried about you, Edward. Something is very wrong. Would you please tell me?"

Edward sighed, his shoulders crumpling in on themselves as he leaned his elbows on his spread knees. He stared down at the coffee dangling from his hands between his knees.

"I'm such a fool. I let myself get so wrapped up in Tanya that I didn't let myself see her for who she really was, and now I'm stuck."

My heart pounded in my chest and my eyes stung. He still hadn't said it out loud, but I had a good guess where this was going.

"Thanksgiving was hell. I made up my mind right then that I was going to dump her, but when we got back to school, she pulled me into her room and told me…"

I heard him sniffle and I dropped to the floor in front of him and resting my hand on his arm, begged him without words to look at me. He looked up, his eyes rimmed in red, tears streaking down his face.

"She told me she's pregnant, Bella. I…I don't know what to do…"

I let out a gasp, covering my mouth and letting my tears well in my eyes a second before reaching out to pull Edward into my arms. He sobbed against me, resting his head against my collarbone. I could feel the helplessness pouring from him through his tears.

After he calmed a bit, I shifted myself to sit in the chair next to him, pulling him into my side so he could rest his head on my shoulder and rubbing a soothing hand through his hair. "Edward, are you sure? I mean, has she been to the doctor?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Why would she lie about this, Bella? She showed me one of those pee stick things and it had the two lines. She's supposed to go to the doctor over break when she goes home so it's in network for her parents' insurance."

I frowned, running my hand down his hair and over his shoulders, as he sighed over and over. "I'm fucked, Bella. Completely and totally fucked!"

I shook my head and thought about everything he had said. Something bugged me. Finally, I moved to make him sit up.

"You know, those tests can be inaccurate. You should have her take another one and then there's always the clinic here on campus. I really think you should make sure you're there when she finds out. Not only will she need you, but I think you need to see it for yourself so it makes it all more real for you."

He sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose in his fingers and looking like he was in total agony. My heart ached and wept for his pain, but also for the permanent change this would make in my life with him. If Tanya was a permanent fixture, then I would never get My Edward back completely, and I really missed him.

We made small talk as we sat and finished our coffee. Suddenly with all the unwanted pregnancy stuff floating in the air, I was eternally grateful for Riley's puritanical ways. I might be sexually frustrated, but at least I wasn't worrying about maternity clothes and breast feeding.

Two hours later, Edward called me, all stressed out and talking a mile a minute.

"Hold on, Edward! Slow down. I can't understand you. You want me to come up?"

"Is Alice there?" He asked, sounding exasperated.

"No, I'm here alone."

"Can I come down?"

I sighed. "I'll meet you at the elevators."

Less than four minutes later, we were already back in my room, me seated in my chair while Edward paced the room, his hands flailing.

"Could you stop pacing and just tell me what's going on? You're worrying me, E."

Edward sighed, shaking his head. "She's refusing to do anything before seeing her doctor back home. She says a test is a waste of money and she won't go to the impersonal free clinic. I don't know what to think, Bells."

I growled, crossing my arms over my chest and tapping my feet angrily. "She's lying Edward, through her fake capped teeth."

He stopped and looked at me with wide, hopeful eyes. "You really think so?"

I nodded, my lips pursed as I nibbled my lower lip behind them. "NO doubt in my mind, E. It's all a stall maneuver to keep you. Maybe even get herself knocked up to keep you."

He shook his head vehemently. "No, no. Tanya would never do that."

I cocked my eyebrow. "Oh wouldn't she? What exactly did she do to keep you from spending time with me."

He stopped and frowned at me. "We talk all the time. I refused to cut you out of my life."

I shook my head with a scoff. "Edward, you email and text me and see me in class, but when was the last time you just hung out with me? When did you last go eat supper with me, or go see a movie with me, or any of the other millions of things we used to do together all the time? You stopped just shy of cutting me out completely, Bud, and all because Tanya wanted it that way."

Edward leaned against the support pole for Alice's loft, sliding down to sit on the floor, his knees pulled to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I just got so wrapped up. I didn't know how to…"

His voice drifted off into oblivion before he looked up at me slowly. "But the stick. I've heard there's no such thing as a false positive."

I stood up to go slide onto the floor next to him, taking his shaking hand in mine. "Well, that's not entirely true. Sometimes certain medications can cause a false positive on a pee test and sometimes if you wait too long to read it, it can turn into a false positive. Not only that, but how many pregnant girls do you think are running around this campus right now that'd give their right arm for a couple hundred bucks for peeing on a stick? There are so many ways for a truly resourceful person to manipulate this situation."

He cocked an eyebrow at me as I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Trust me, even if I wanted to, it'd have to be a guy who believes that the Immaculate Conception will be doing a repeat performance sometime soon. I'm not saying **I** would do that, I'm just saying it's possible."

We sat in silence for a while before I blew out a breath and asked the question I really didn't want to ask. "Um, have you guys, um, participated in…THAT since Thanksgiving? There's the chance she's trying to hold out until it's a reality…ya know?"

Edward practically choked on his own spit before shaking his head. "No…no I haven't really…um…yeah…no."

I felt my body relax. "Well thank God for small favors. Although, she could still…you know… with someone else and then say it's yours. You'll really need to demand a DNA test…just in case."

Edward sighed, his tears falling again. I sat beside him and cried right along with him.

That was three days ago. After some talk, I convinced Edward to grow a backbone, go buy some tests, and take them to her place. If they're already purchased, then she can't deny him. I armed him with print outs of the info on false positives, and hopefully all the ammo to force her hand. I also warned him to make sure they were alone.

He left my room two hours ago and I had yet to hear anything. So there I sat, up to my elbows in notes for my humanities course, but all I saw when I looked at the paper were random lines and shapes, none of which formed even a word, much less an entire test worthy concept. Every few seconds my eyes would fall to my phone, willing it to ring, but the call never came.

I got up and paced, my hands tugging at my hair, and tears coming to my eyes every time I pictured my Edward being forever tied to the evil witch. I had just completed my fifth circuit when a loud knock came at the door. I opened it to see a widely smiling Edward. He stepped into the room, sweeping me into a big hug and turning us in circles in the small room.

"I should be pissed, but I am too relieved right now to feel it! All three tests were negative. She faked the whole damn thing and then tried to convince me it was proof of how much she loved me! I dumped her ass and ran straight here."

I cried in my relief, tipping on my toes to hug his neck tight. "Oh thank God, Edward! I was so scared for you! I'm so glad you found out the truth!"

He sat me down, smiling down at me, the warmth that had been missing from his eyes for the past two weeks back in spades. He reached forward, wiping my tears away before kissing my forehead.

"Thank you for being there for me, Bella. You've always been the one person I can count on. I was a jackass to cut you out. I'm so sorry."

I sighed, smiling up as I reached out to cup his cheek before landing two soft pats. "That's right and don't you dare do it again!" I sighed. "God, I missed you, E."

He nodded slowly. "I missed you too, so damn much."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, reveling in the feeling of being close again. It had been far too long. After a short while, he begged me to grab some supper with him and then go the library to study together. He was so far behind, he wasn't sure he'd pass, but I promised I'd help him with our three classes we shared and he'd be more than fine in his music classes, since he could do that in his sleep. He kissed my cheek before thanking me as he helped me pack up my books before leading me to the door so we could grab his things and get a start. My heart fluttered for the first time in months as he held my hand in the elevator, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: Okay folks, I'm making a separate post for EPOV of these first few chapters. Go check it out. My Sort of Sister. You'll see what he's been thinking in the last six chapters all rolled up into two in his POV. Wait until AFTER you've read this to go check it out though ;)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Edward and I spent every waking and even some sleeping minutes together as we crammed in my dorm room. Edward really hadn't missed that much the last several of weeks, but some of it was pretty complicated. We stayed up until dawn on Saturday and Sunday, Edward sleeping on a pile of blankets on our floor for a few hours in the early morning the rest of the week before we would have to run off for another final. Alice was in and out, but I'm pretty sure she spent most of those nights sleeping with Jasper in his and Edward's room.

Our first finals went well, and we even met Jake and Billy for supper to celebrate after Billy's final. I had a general friendship with Jake, but things never went the direction he hinted not long after the night of the mixer. He was a total womanizer, so I felt I'd dodged a bullet there, but he still made a really great friend, and had helped me remember to have a little fun between studying and balance my academics with a social life.

That night, after dinner, Edward went to his room to change and shower, coming back down for another study session that evening. We only had one final left, but it was the hardest. It was our Algebra class, the one that he missed the hardest new content in his cloud of panic surrounding Tanya and his non-existent baby.

Emmett popped in to brag that his finals were done and to check and make sure we still were up to ride home with him the night after the final. We both smiled and nodded, lounging on the floor in matching flannel PJ's with our books and notes spread all around us. Emmett couldn't resist the twin joke before dashing off to go party hardy with Rose in celebration of being done with our first semester.

We made two runs for coffee, our eyelids growing heavy around three in the morning as we lay side by side on the floor, quizzing each other on equations. Every time we'd get one right, we'd reward one another with the chocolatey goodness of an M&M. I think that was my favorite part actually, when Edward would lift his fingers to pop an M&M between my lips. I kicked myself for this really strong desire to kiss them when they hovered there, but I knew that was so wrong on so many levels. I shook off my thoughts and went on to the next equation, but every time the thought would come back unbidden.

I watched Edward as I popped the sweet candy in his mouth, and every once in a while, he'd get a glazed look in his eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if similar thoughts came to his mind as well. Of course, he was a guy, and as he often loved to remind me, their minds were almost always on sex. It probably would be someone else he was envisioning even if his mind did drift in that same direction.

The sun was beginning to rise when I looked over at Edward to see him staring at me strangely. I narrowed my eyes before wiping my hand across my face to make sure I didn't have any chocolate or anything there. He smiled crookedly at me before reaching over to rub his thumb over the corner of my lip before bringing it back to his lips to suck off. I felt myself gasp as I watched, wishing I had an excuse to do something similar.

We both lay there in the quiet, the sky slowly starting to turn a pinkish lavender, our breathing so loud it drowned out everything else. We just stared. The intensity behind his eyes made my stomach flip again. After a moment, his eyes softened as he rolled all the way onto his side to face me with his head propped up on his hand, his eyes looking like they were wetter than usual, like he was fighting off tears. I rolled to face him, so I could watch him closer as he spoke.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Bella. For almost half my life now you have been my best friend and the one person I can count on, and you've done it once again. I don't even begin to know how to thank you for all you do for me."

He reached his hand out toward mine, twining our fingers. I jumped a little at the hum I felt when our fingers touched, something I'd never noticed before. He looked down at our hands in confusion before lifting them up to his lips and kissing the back gently before lowering his hand to the floor between us to play with my fingers. He lowered his head to rest on his forearm laying flat on the floor as he spoke to them.

"You're the most amazing girl I've ever known. It's so unfair that fate would make us siblings. I've wondered before if our life had gone differently, if we would have ended up together when we reached Jr. High and our grade schools combined. You just…we just…it just sort of sucks."

I felt my eyes go wide as I realized what he was saying, what it really meant. All this time I was fighting certain feelings that had been welling up for Edward. Was it possible he was having to fight off similar ones? I lowered my head to mirror his position now making us eye to eye, only about a foot of space and our hands separating us.

"Edward, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He looked up at me hesitantly before glancing back down at our twined fingers, his silence speaking far louder than any words. I stared at him in amazement, my fingers instinctually tightening on his as I whispered the reply that scared me and thrilled me at the same time.

"I…I've wondered that same thing before, except, well, I decided that we probably would have only been friends, or I would have ended up a number in the crowd, because, well, I'm me."

His eyes shot up to mine, sincerity burning dark within his green irises. "Why would you say that? You're amazing, Bella. You're smart, beautiful, kind, the list goes on and on."

I felt my face burn with embarrassment as I dropped my gaze to our linked fingers. "If that was all true, then why was I terminally single in high school? Why did only guys like Mike Newton show any interest in me at all?"

Edward chuckled tugging my hand and pulling me into his side as he rolled back onto his back. I sighed, enjoying the comfort of the nook that I had always fit into so comfortably. "Well, Bella dear, that had more than a little to do with how terrified everyone was of Emmett. He even threatened to flunk out and come back again the next two years if any of the jocks even considered hitting on you. You were probably the most desired forbidden fruit in Forks High, but only the really stupid ones, like Newton, were brave or foolhardy enough to try."

He was quiet for a minute, stroking my hair as we sat in silence. I closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling. I wished I could feel as safe with other boys as I always did with Edward. It was hard to explain, but he was so comforting to me. I didn't have to work to be anything with him, because he knew me for exactly who I was and liked me that way. It was a great feeling.

After a while, just as I was about to go under in a warm, comfy doze, he chuckled again, tugging at the tip of my hair. "Now, now, no passing out on me, Sleeping Beauty. I do have one tidbit of info I never shared that will probably open your eyes. I feel guilty for not sharing it sooner. You know that night of prom, when we caught you and limp dick?"

I leaned up and nodded, waiting for him to continue. He smirked, pushing my hair back over my ear before continuing. "Well, Emmett sort of tailed you guys all night. When you disappeared into the back seat of Mike's car, he ran inside and dragged me out to keep him from killing Newton."

I hopped up, turning to gape at him with a wide open mouth. "He WHAT?"

Edward laughed and nodded, his eyes growing dim moments later. "He didn't realize how big of a mistake that was though, because I wanted to push past Emmett and wring that fucker's neck that night myself. The only reason I didn't was because I knew it would freak you out even worse and we'd already traumatized you for life."

He sat up slowly turning to face me. "It was hard seeing you with him. I definitely didn't want you to lose your virtue to a jackass like Newton. He was the biggest knob of them all. Like I said before, you deserve special, not mediocre or worse."

We sat and stared at each other, only our crossed legs between us. After a moment, I felt myself leaning in toward him. I didn't know why or what I was even doing, but I just knew I had to close the space between us. Edward leaned in to meet me, his hand rising to my cheek just as a loud bang at the door made us both jump.

Edward shook his head, as if to shake off a bad dream as I buried my face in my hands, willing the sting of the tears to go away. I didn't know what we were doing, but it was dangerous and we really needed to stop. Even though my heart ached at not meeting in the middle, not to mention Edward's apparent regret of the entire exchange, I knew it was for the best. I hopped up to answer the door, to find a drunk Emmett swaying with crazy hair and a big goofy smile on his face. He'd charmed every girl on this floor and seemed to always get let on anytime he wanted to pop in to see me.

"Okay, kidkins, time ta go take your exmam."

I chuckled, nodding in agreement before grabbing my shower caddy and clothes and running out of the room to go take my shower. I needed distance and cold water to get my head on straight. As I scrubbed my face, I told myself it was lack of sleep and the emotional upheaval of Edward's life the past few weeks. I tried to convince myself, but a deeper part of me knew it wasn't true. It had never been true and would probably never be true. In all honesty, from the beginning, there was something else there…something…more.

When I returned to my room it was empty and quiet, only a note from Edward remained.

_Sorry. I'm not sure what that was, but it was stupid. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Do you still want to meet downstairs at 7 to walk to the final? Text me and let me know. –E_

I turned the paper over and over in my hands before picking up my phone. I debated for a second before typing out a quick reply.

**Actually, I just remembered I need to run by the library to return a book on my way, so I'm leaving early. I'll just see you there. Okay? –B**

The only response I received was an OK.

I rushed out shortly after, walking to the building via the library so it wasn't a total lie. When I got there, Edward was already sitting at a desk in the back. He smiled shyly at me and nodded to the seat near him. I smiled and waved back before taking the seat and settling in for the test. We didn't talk again until it was time to go home.

Emmett was running behind, as always. It was awkward between Edward and I as we stood in the lobby with our luggage and dirty laundry waiting for him. We made small talk about the final and how we thought we had done, but besides that, we were both at a loss. That was highly unusual for us, especially in the past few days since the Denali Witch finally got kicked to the curb.

I was just about to call Emmett again to see what was keeping him, when an upset looking Riley ran into the lobby and ran to me as soon as his eyes landed on me. They were rimmed in red and streaked with tears. I hugged him as he cried, while Edward glared at us. I shot him a look that said to back off before leading Riley to the chairs along the wall away from where Edward stood guarding our things.

"What's wrong Riley? Are you okay?"

He hiccoughed as he shook his head. "No, I'm so sorry, Bella, but I have to go."

I cocked my head at him in confusion since we were all about to go home for break. It didn't make sense. He shook his head as he tried to catch his breath.

"No, you don't understand. I'm dropping out and moving back home to Maine. My…my Dad…he…" He began to sob again, but I didn't need to say anymore, because I knew exactly what he was trying to say. I'd been in his shoes less than a decade ago. I held him as he sobbed, apologizing and stroking his hair to try to provide comfort. By this point, his tears caught Edward's attention. He looked over at us with concern. I shook my head, trying to let him know I'd tell him later. He didn't listen, moving over to offer his own assistance.

He settled our things nearby and patted Riley's shoulder in an attempt to be kind. It was only half believable. He watched me intently as the memories of my own father's death came to mind. His brows crinkled until Riley continued talking and then they softened, with the knowledge of another kindred soul.

"My, my mom doesn't know what to do. She's always depended on my Dad. She won't be able to make it without some support. I'm going to miss my life here, but I have to move home."

He turned to me, ignoring Edward as he held my hands in his. "You are such an amazing girl, but I know what we had wasn't really the forever type of thing. Long distance is hard enough with a lifelong love type of relationship, much less the mutual respect that we shared. I shall miss you dearly, Bella, but I think it best we say our goodbyes."

I nodded slowly, tears streaming down my face. Edward melted behind Riley before turning to go and seek out Emmett who had just exited the elevator weighted down with far too many suitcases. Apparently, it wasn't Emmett, but rather Rose who was holding up the train. They talked animatedly while I finished talking to Riley.

"I understand. I wish you the best of luck, and I am so sorry. I know you were really close to your Dad. I hope you will still keep in touch through email and facebook and stuff. I'd love to know you're doing okay."

He nodded and smiled. "Absolutely. Thank you, for everything, Isabella Marie."

I smiled and leaned forward to hug him. As I released him, he kissed me on the forehead tenderly before walking with me hand in hand to the waiting car outside. He kissed my hand one last time before opening the door to help me in and waved as we drove away.

I was quiet on the drive home. I was going to miss Riley. He was a good friend and a great guy. In all honesty our relationship was really just friendship with the added benefit of kissing. Other than the fact that his Dad passed, I wasn't even that sad about it. Riley was nice, and gave the best kisses I'd ever had, not that I had much to compare it to, but I just sort of liked him. I wasn't anywhere near loving him.

As we drove home, everyone kept eyeing me. Finally, Edward reached over, grabbing my hand before tugging me into his side. He kissed my temple and whispered in my ear. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Yeah, a lot better than I should be actually. This is going to sound awful, but the more I think about it, the more I realize he was just a placeholder for someone else."

He looked down at me, his eyes shimmering in the dim light of the car. He didn't need to answer. I could see in his eyes that he knew exactly what I was thinking. As we pulled down the long gravel lane to our house, all I could think was that this was going to be one hell of an awkward winter break.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Alright…NOW you can go read EPOV! Look for my post My Sort of Sister. Warning, you might be surprised exactly where his head was all along. Some of you guessed it and some had no clue, but it was kind of fun writing a guy POV again…and he ended up having a pretty foul mouth…I apologize in advance. Hope you enjoy! So far there are only his POV of the first six chapters. Don't expect them too often after this…at least not until after my original is wrapped up :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: Okay guys, there's one more chapter after this already done, although I haven't gotten it back from my beta yet. I need to check with her because there's a chance it's done and lost in the ether…but either way, posts are going to drop off drastically after this. I'm hoping though that this chapter will give you what you need to make it through till then ;)**_

_**Big thanks as always to AgoodWITCH for her beta work and for being my fanfiction bodyguard. I love her hard!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The first few days we were home was a chaotic whirlwind. We had to help mom decorate the house for us, which meant a ton of prep work, a full day of fussing over making sure the food was replenished on the buffet as everyone slowly munched their way through the day, trying to carry on conversations with people we barely knew, and then cleaning up in the aftermath. We were all so tired; we opted to save our family present opening for the next morning. With a chorus of exhausted good nights and love you's, we all made our way to bed.

I lay there for a long time, tossing and turning before I finally gave up, wrapping myself in the soft white down comforter Mom put on my bed every winter, and shuffled down to the living room. I sighed in appreciation to see that the fireplace was still crackling and giving off fragrant warmth. I stepped over to the corner, plugging in the tiny white lights to illuminate the tree before moving to the double wide plush rocker that faced the picture window with a beautiful view of the back yard and curled up with a contented sigh.

As I watched the scurrying bunnies in the yard and the single deer moving out to nibble at the corn cob Mom had placed out on the feeder that morning, a slow shower of massive white flakes began to float down in a beautiful display of winter perfection. I smiled happily, suppressing the urge to go wake Mom so she could share in the scene as I curled my knees up to my chest and tightened the blanket around my shoulders.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there, enjoying the beautiful flurry of perfect white flakes falling on the scene before me like the tiny artificial flakes inside a snow globe, but before I knew it, the world outside the window was covered in a thick blanket of white. The full moon peeked out from behind the clouds, illuminating the perfect new covering with a light blue glow.

I started to hum 'White Christmas' completely oblivious that I had company until a warm baritone joined my rough alto. I jumped and yelped, earning a chuckle from Edward as he shuffled in, wrapped in his golden comforter, his hair messed beyond its usual chaos.

I rested my hand over my pounding heart as I hissed at him in a whisper. "Shit, Edward. You scared me half to death!"

He cocked his head. "After death? How can I scare you _after_ death?"

I rolled my eyes as he settled in next to me with a smirk. "You know I said HALF Toooo Death, you dork, so don't even try it."

"Not what it sounded like. I think that should be your new nickname. Hmmm…Afterdeath…it sounds kinda goth. I like it!"

I snorted, elbowing him through our comforters, which meant I didn't really do anything much at all, but he still leaned over like I maimed him, and pouted at me. Once he was done goofing around, he turned to look outside with a sigh.

"Wow…that's beautiful. I haven't seen a blanket of snow that soft looking in years!"

I sighed with a smile, snuggling back into my corner of the rocker as Edward shifted his feet to rock us softly forward and back.

"Yeah…I think the last time was what, freshman year of high school? We spent all day building forts and snowmen before having the mother of all snowball fights. That was pretty awesome."

He smiled at me as he nodded slowly, his eyes sort of cloudy as he became lost in his own memories. I sighed, turning to look out the window so I didn't get caught staring at Edward, who looked even better than usual as the light from the fireplace provided backlighting, making his red highlights seem brighter. He also had a light scruff in need of a shave that made me want to reach out and just brush my hand across it, but I knew I couldn't. Even looking away, I still couldn't take my mind off of it, so I abruptly brought up another topic of conversation.

"So, did you survive today? I noticed Jessica and Lauren each managed to corner you."

I glanced to see Edward glaring at me slightly. "Yeah and you did nothing to save me. Some sister you are!"

I scoffed. "Hey, you were the one who banged them. I figure if you're low enough to actually mount them, then you should be able to carry on a conversation with them." I suppressed the grimace at my tone. Apparently the jealous rage I had felt when I watched them hadn't passed completely yet.

His glare turned into a frown. "Wow, that was harsh. What's up with that?"

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "It's truth, Edward. Actions have consequences, and the consequence of you getting your rocks off with the skankaho twins is that you now have to socialize with them when we come home and act civil. Meanwhile, my life as a quasi nun leaves me listening to Old Lady Cope talk about her precious pussies and the outfits she knits them for each holiday. Merry Christmas to me!"

Edward snorted next to me, shaking his head lightly as he lifted his hand, pretending to play the smallest violin in the world. I always hated when he did it and he did it often.

"Oh I feel SOOO sorry for you, Isabella."

I leaned into his side with wide eyes and big overdone pout. "Well you should. I was bored to tears today. I hate those parties. I wish Mom would let it just be all of us just ONE year, ya know? I'd love to have a calm quiet Christmas with my family."

Edward nodded his agreement as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. I snuggled into his side and rested my head on his chest as he wrapped my shoulders in his comforter, tugging me closer. I felt happy and dizzy all at once. After finals week, he was my comfort and my danger, my peace and my dread. It was all so confusing.

Edward tensed, his heart speeding audibly under his ribs, as my body grew tight next to him in my mental distress. He let out a sad sigh before shifting me to look at him.

"I fucked everything up with us, didn't I?"

My eyes betrayed me as I shook my head slowly. "You didn't do anything…but it's kind of weird. How can one person be your safe place and your danger zone? I don't want to hurt anyone, and I don't want to lose our friendship, but…"

My heart was pounding in my chest as he stared down at me, his hand tightening on my shoulder as our faces hovered just a few short inches apart. The time we looked at each other seemed like an eternity within the course of a few seconds. I watched Edward's eyes as they danced with the same conflicted flood of emotions as I was feeling within myself. We both froze in our indecision, just staring, until finally Edward's eyes blinked once before growing wide in an instant before the fire inside them settled on resigned determination.

Suddenly, he surprised me as he closed the space between us, capturing my lips with his. I gasped behind his closed lips, my eyes wide open in shock before the sensation of his warm soft lips on mine made them roll in their sockets before fluttering closed as my lips automatically kissed him back. Edward's right hand slid up to cup my cheek as the other pulled me closer, crushing our chests together as a deep rumble vibrated from deep within him. I felt myself involuntarily whimper, my hands sliding up into his hair and holding his face to mine.

I had never felt anything so wonderful. The moment our lips touched, I knew I had been a fool to ever think that Riley was a good kisser. Just this simple, chaste touch of our lips turned my insides into oozing, melty goo.

We moved closer, hugging our bodies together as we kissed softly and gently, tipping our faces to improve the contact but never deepening the kiss. Eventually we broke away to stare at each other with concerned and amazed eyes.

"That was…holy hell," Edward blinked slowly as he slid his thumb over my cheek softly, lovingly.

I nodded minutely, unable to look away from his eyes, which continued to search mine. "That was the most mind-blowing kiss I've ever had," I whispered shyly, leaning my face into his hand as I nibbled nervously on my bottom lip.

Edward's eyes moved to my lips, gently prying my bottom lip free from my teeth with his thumb before rubbing it across my lips tenderly, reverently. "Me too."

I sat up, staring at him in shock as he watched me intently. "But…but you…you've been with so many beautiful, skilled women. How could a kiss like _that_ be the best?"

He smirked gently at me as he moved to lean in closer again, cupping my cheek with his hand once more before leaning in to caress my lips with his again. My heart ached in amazingly wonderful ways; ways that I thought were just a myth. They were no myth, though; it actually was possible to be so happy that it hurt because I was certainly experiencing it firsthand.

He broke the kiss, smiling brightly at me as he sighed. "That kiss was the best because it was with you. I've told you before that I never have been with someone I loved. When there's no emotion there, it's all lust and hormones. It's hot, but it's not like _that_, not like someone just set my heart on fire. You're the only person who has ever been able to make my heart race from just being close to them."

I stared at him, mouth hanging open in shock as he chuckled at me, shaking his head as he tugged me to his chest again, leaning back against the back of the rocker and relaxing with a sigh. "My silly, beautiful Bella, I've pretty much loved you since I was ten years old, and you never suspected a thing."

I felt like I was falling down the rabbit hole, suddenly fearful that I was about to wake up alone in my bed, and this had all been a dream. Was it possible? I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I knew I always cared very deeply about him, but I had always pushed it aside due to our circumstances. Was it possible it was love? Were we in love? Had we been since we were kids? It just seemed so…impossible.

"It's so unbelievable." I finally whispered as my thoughts came round full circle again for the third time since he'd settled us back on the rocker.

Edward ran his fingers through my hair, before kissing the top of my head. "Maybe, but it's no less true. Unfortunately, the reason I resisted for all these years hasn't changed. It's still going to be a big problem for our family and people who know us. I don't know what to do about it, but I'm tired of trying to stay away from you Bella. I've been doing it for half my life and I refuse to do it anymore. I can't stand to bide my time meeting my basic physical needs and ignoring my emotional ones, and if I ever have to see another guy kiss you or touch you in my presence again, I will be going to prison for first degree murder. I refuse to hide anymore. If this is what you want, then we'll figure something out…somehow."

I shifted, bracing my hands against his chest as I leaned up to look in his worried eyes. It astounded me that he would even begin to think I wasn't right here with him. I nibbled my lip as I looked up at him, the tears I'd been pushing back slipped past my lids to slither down my cheek where Edward quickly reached up to wipe away.

"I want it more than anything, Edward. Honestly, I do. I just don't want to hurt everyone else."

He sighed, relief and understanding in his eyes as he captured my face between his hands, gently pulling me up to his face again. This time he parted his lips and I copied him, my body tingling as our breath combined and intermingled a moment before I felt his tongue gently caress my lips. I reached out my tongue to touch his, sending shocks through my body.

I shifted on my knees, leaning closer as my body demanded to close the space. Edward moaned, his hand tightening in my hair as he anchored me to his body, our tongues massaging and teasing between our open mouths.

Eventually a need for oxygen forces us to break away as we panted in one another's faces, our eyes wild and filled with the burst of desire that had just flooded both of us. I knew what we were doing was dangerous, but until that moment, I had no idea exactly how right I was. We were always drawn to one another, but what neither of us ever suspected was now blatantly obvious. Our coming together, even in the simplest ways, was incendiary. The heat just that kiss alone brought was so much more than I ever imagined. I wanted more. Like a drug. Like an addiction. When the two of us came together, it was instant ignition, like Napalm. Once the burn started, it was going to be impossible to put it out. And just like Napalm, we could easily scorch everything else we loved in an instant by moving forward.

We stared at each other for a long moment, calculating, trying to push the desire to caress and touch again and again as we struggled to keep our rational minds focused. This was going to change everything. Was I really ready? Could we handle it?

I felt my body vibrating with fear and tension. I wanted to touch him so badly, but I was scared. I was so new to all of this. I'd never even actually had an orgasm that wasn't self induced. Was I ready for so much, well, EVERYTHING?

Edward looked worried as he reached forward, rubbing his hand gently up and down my arm. Goosebumps rose under his touch as the napalm ignited again under my skin. My eyes welled with tears as I realized that there was no choice, no going back, things would never, ever be the same again, and I wasn't strong enough to resist.

With a small whimper, I folded into Edward's chest, my nose buried in his neck, my arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Edward folded me in his arms, whispering calming words as he caressed my hair, his feelings for me easing my panic as I took a deep breath of his calming scent. My body relaxed instantly into his as the feeling of home engulfed me. Now that I had given in, everything was finally in place, and it was like my whole body was at peace.

After a long moment, I nervously leaned up to look into Edward's concerned eyes, a small smile on my lips.

"I know I'm acting like a crazy person, but I think I finally understand now. I…I don't know how everyone else will handle it, but you and me…we're meant to be. We were always meant to be."

Edward smiled, his eyes softening as his hands slid to cup my cheeks again. I could see the same exhaustion of the emotional rollercoaster ride in his eyes that I felt in my own.

"We'll figure it out, love. One way or another, I promise. For now, let's just enjoy being together and not really let anyone else know. I want to have this just for us for a while before we bring the insanity in on us, don't you think?"

I nodded groggily, my eyes starting to feel heavier than they had previously in the night. Edward smiled, pushing my hair behind my ear before nodding toward the stairs.

"Come on, baby, let's get you tucked into bed. We can talk about all of this when we aren't as tired."

I tried and failed to suppress a yawn before nodding gently. Edward stood up, reaching to help me rise to stand beside him. He moved to turn off the tree before walking back to offer me a hand. I smiled and took it before allowing him to lead me up the staircase to the door of my bedroom.

He opened it slowly and led me to the side of my bed, leaning down to kiss my lips gently before directing me to lie down. With a soft smile, he tucked the comforter around me and kissed my forehead before bidding me sweet dreams and leaving me.

I laid in my childhood bed, remembering my life in this house, and the first time Edward ever came into my room. I rolled over with a sigh, hugging my extra pillow to my chest and smiled. My life had changed so drastically over the past ten years, but for the first time, I felt like my life was finally heading in the direction it was meant to go all along. I knew that it wouldn't be perfect or easy, but I knew it was right. I would be clinging to that belief tightly for the next several months, as Edward and I eked out a life for ourselves outside the scrutiny of prying eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: This is our last chapter for what I guess will be at least a couple of weeks, if not more. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to AGW who had this done, and had thought she sent it…I don't know if she was remembering wrong or the net ate it up, but I have it back now and so here you go! **_

_**Please no hate PM's when it takes a while for the next chapter. I'm looking at tangible deadlines now for my original and they are a little sooner than I had anticipated. This means almost all my writing energy will be pouring into it for the time being. Thanks in advance for your patience! -Jen**_

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up to soft knocking on my door. I called for whoever it was to come in, but instead Edward's voice floated through the door.

"It's locked, Bella. Come open up."

I sat up, feeling the chill of the morning. I yanked my comforter with me off the bed as I shuffled to the door, unlocking it in confusion before slowly opening the door.

"How did that get locked? I never lock my door."

Edward smirked down at me before glancing over his shoulder down the hall. "I locked it on my way out when I left this morning. Good morning by the way." He leaned in to kiss my lips gently, sending warmth straight through my body all the way to my ice cold bare toes.

When he pulled away far too soon for my liking, I stole a glance down the hall, yanking him into my room and closing the door behind him after seeing it was empty. His eyes grew wide in surprise before they glimmered with excitement as I opened my arms and pulled him into the comforter with me.

"I know this is odd to say since we really only started this in the wee hours of the morning, but I missed you."

His deep green eyes gazed down at me in a way that made my insides go squirmy again. "Nowhere near as much as I missed you," he replied as his hands slid around behind my back as his mouth lowered to cover mine.

I sighed into his mouth as he gently probed my lips and teeth with the tip of his tongue while his fingers danced along my spine. Even in the light of day, it all still felt like a dream.

After a few delicious minutes, he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine as he sighed. "As much as I'd love to stay up here all day with you, Emmett's been up whining about being hungry for a while. I offered to come get you, but if we're gone too long, he's going to come looking."

I pouted a little, at which Edward's eyes grew dark and his breathing rough before he grabbed my face pulling my lip between his and sucking gently before kissing me deeply, making me moan and arch a little into him. As I did so, I froze, my eyes popping open at what I happened to discover quite by accident.

Edward eyed me warily as a blush took over his cheeks. "Sorry, uh.."

I lifted my hand to his mouth, covering it to stop him from continuing. "Is that…um…because of…me?" I wanted to die a little bit as my voice went all high pitched and squeaky toward the end of the question.

He sucked in a slow breath, watching me closely as he slowly nodded. I dropped my hand, still staring in wide eyed surprise. "Seriously?"

Edward's worried eyes drew up slightly with humor, his lips pursing a little to suppress the chuckle I knew he wanted to release. Once he regained control, he shook his head slowly at me, a smirk on his lips.

"So innocent, little girl…so very innocent. Yes, because of you." His eyes cut to the side as he blushed again before slowly beginning to speak again, but his hesitation was clear. "Uhm…you know that box that I flipped out over when you were helping me unpack?"

I crinkled my brow, eyeing him warily. "The porn?"

He cleared his throat before replying. "Well, it's not strictly porn in the traditional sense."

My brow crinkled further in absolute confusion as I waited for him to reply.

He licked his lips and took in a deep breath before continuing. "Um…that was my Bella box. I keep my…um…favorite pictures of you in there as well as a few other special keepsakes."

I jerked back in surprise and Edward looked hurt, but my reaction was more just shock than anything. "What kind of…what pictures? I mean…what?"

Edward stepped closer again, his hands raised in front of him in surrender. "Come sit down and I'll explain. It sounds a lot worse than it really is. I mean, it's not like you're naked or anything, but, um, they are just pictures that held a, um, special appeal."

I let him guide me to the bed and sat down heavily, pulling the comforter closer to my body. I never dreamed that there were pictures of me anywhere out there like that. Suddenly I felt sort of exposed and dirty.

"Are they like, I don't know…bad?"

He chuckled shaking his head as he stared at the little area rug beside my bed. "On the contrary, they're amazing. They're really not a big deal. They're mostly vacation pictures. Remember Acapulco? St. Maarten?"

I nodded, cocking my head as he smiled at me through his lashes. I could tell this was awkward for him as he fidgeted with the hem of his tee shirt.

"Yeah, well, uh, there were a ton of pictures of all of us on the beach from both of those trips. I stole a bunch of the doubles of you and us playing around while you were in the blue bikini with the gold buckle in the middle of the top. Oh and the red one from Acapulco, too."

I blinked owlishly at him for a bit before a slow smile spread across my face. "Seriously? You took the pictures of me because you **liiiked** them?"

He smirked at me as he cocked his head in my direction. "I more than liked them."

"So did you ever…uh…ya know…to them?"

His face went scarlet before he ducked his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. I felt my heart start to flutter and a tingly sensation take over between my legs. I should have been furious, but instead, the fact that he liked looking at me, had liked looking at me for a long time, and kept a box of pictures of me hidden away made me feel a level of excitement and pride that I'd never thought possible.

One second I was sitting next to Edward on the bed, and the next I had hopped across his lap, wrapping my fingers in his hair and attacking his mouth with my own. Edward moaned and shifted, the problem in his pants that had gone into hiding thanks to his confession instantly started coming back to life against my thigh. I whimpered a little, shifting my body so I could feel more, loving that it was me causing the reaction.

Edward moaned before grabbing my waist, pulling me off him and standing up with his hands in the air again, as though I were holding him at gunpoint. His eyes looked pained and panicked as he stood before me. "I'm sorry, Bella…more sorry than you'll ever know, but we have to stop this, like right now. Our whole family is waiting downstairs for us, and if I don't stop now, I won't be able to. Not only would that be the worst timing ever, but you deserve a lot better than this. I have to do better by you than this. It's just…"

I smirked up at him, wrapping the blanket around me again. "Napalm."

His eyes grew wide before he nodded. "Exactly."

I smiled and stood up, walking slowly toward him. I stayed behind the safety of my blankets as I leaned up to kiss his lips gently. "I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes. I need to freshen up."

He nodded, walking toward the door before pausing with his hand on the knob and turning back to face me. "Um, Bella?"

I smiled as I faced him. "Yeah?"

"Would you do me a favor and go ahead and put on some jeans or sweats and a sweater? Your pajamas have always been a struggle for me, but considering…uh."

I giggled, nibbling my bottom lip and feeling a hundred feet tall. "Of course, Edward…anything to help make things a little more comfortable for you."

He thanked me quietly before rushing out and closing the door behind him. I moved to the closet to grab out a pair of jeans and my white angora sweater Mom gave me last winter before taking them with me to the bathroom to clean up.

As I walked past the door, I heard Edward and Emmett talking, as Emmett whined about us taking so long. Edward apologized and made up some excuse, their voices growing fainter as they walked away. I smiled again before rushing into the bathroom to dress quickly and join the fun downstairs. I had to admit that the new knowledge I had of Edward and his box of secrets made me feel powerful… that is until I remembered what he mentioned of other special keepsakes. I hadn't asked about them, but now I was terribly curious.

Once I was dressed, taking the time to comb my hair and even throw a little gloss on before tiptoeing down the stairs. I smiled as I walked into the room, noticing Edward shift a little in his chair. I said my good mornings, and kissed Mom's cheek as I took the plate of warm pancakes she had waiting for me and slid into my usual seat next to Edward.

He glanced over at me and smiled before turning back to his plate with tunnel vision like focus. I had to fight not to giggle. Thankfully nobody else seemed to notice a thing as we tiptoed around each other, fighting simple instincts, like the need to touch just for the hell of it or when I opened Edward's present to me and had to fight hard not to hop right on his lap and kiss the ever loving crap out of him.

He smiled at me as I carefully opened the beautifully wrapped rectangular gift. Once the shimmery blue wrapping paper was put aside, there waiting for me was a long narrow velvet jewelry box. I glanced up at him curiously before slowly cracking open the top. I about cried when I saw the gift resting inside, that he must have purchased days if not weeks ago, shining atop the white satin inlay.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered quietly as he watched me finger the beautiful platinum heart locket with filigree vines wrapping around it and tiny blue sapphires dotting the front, making it wink up at me with beautiful blue sparkles.

I chanced a glance up at him and smiled through watery eyes. "It's perfect, Edward. Thank you."

He smiled so brightly at me that I thought I might go blind from how beautiful it was. "I saw it and I knew you'd love it. Blue is a really good color on you and you wear it a lot, so I thought it would match your clothes and stuff. I just knew it was you."

I nibbled on my lip with a nod. "Yeah, it's totally me."

We were sort of lost in our own exchange until my mom broke the spell. "Well, what are you waiting for? Edward, why don't you help her put it on while Emmett opens his last gift?"

Edward raised his brows at me to which I nodded, holding the box out for him to take the necklace out before turning my back to him. I reached up to lift my hair out of the way as he settled the necklace round my throat and gently fastened the clasp behind me. He lowered it to my neck, letting his fingers brush my shoulder gently before moving to pull my hair back in place.

I tried to hide my reaction to his touch as I looked down with a smile, positioning the heart in the middle of my chest, just a little above the V of the sweater neckline turning back to him. My mom sighed, telling Edward he did an amazing job and how lovely the gift was before turning her attention to Pop as he opened his final gift of the day.

Once we were done with our exchange, Emmett, Edward, and I cleaned up the piles of wrapping paper on the living room floor as mom rushed out start our traditional post holiday duck. Early on in their relationship, Mom and Pop made a few concessions in their traditions. Mom had grown up eating Turkey on Christmas. It had been a tradition all throughout my and Emmett's early years. Elizabeth had always done a Ham, which was Edward's favored tradition. Meanwhile, Pop's family had duck. Nobody could come to a consensus, nobody wanting to let go of their traditions, which thus led to the current family tradition. As a rule, we would have ham on Christmas Eve before rushing off to be part of all the church activities and midnight candlelight services. Christmas Day, we always served several massive turkeys for the big party Mom and Pop threw. This then left Pop's duck for the day after Christmas, a day we tended to celebrate quietly at home before sleeping for that evening and the majority of the next day to recuperate from the insanity.

As was also our tradition, I went to the kitchen once we were done cleaning up to help mom cook, while the boys and Pop worked to assemble or hook up whatever presents we received that year that needed adjustment. Mom smiled as I walked in, passing me the knife to cut up the potatoes for the scalloped potatoes dish she made every year. We worked in silence for several long minutes before I slid the dish into the oven and turned to ask for something else to do only to find mom watching me with a wistful smile.

"How are things going for you, my beautiful Bella? Has the semester treated you well? I was terribly sorry to hear about Riley and his family. Are you handling that well?"

I sighed, tossing the dish towel that had been draped over my shoulder onto the counter before leaning across from Mom, my arms crossed over my chest. "It went pretty well. It was rough going for a while when Edward was with Tanya, but things were better toward the end."

Mom frowned, mindlessly grabbing my towel and swiping it over the granite countertop. "I did not see what he saw in that girl at all. She was a horrible excuse for a human being. He was so unhappy with her. It's amazing to see the difference now that he's away from her again."

I smiled and nodded until she prodded a bit more. "Do you know if he has a new girlfriend or something? He seems, I don't know, like he's blissful today. I was wondering if maybe he found a nice girl in that last week before you left."

I felt my throat go dry. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie, but I also knew I couldn't tell her the truth. Instead, I stuck with vague truth. It would have to do for the time being.

"I don't think he met anyone new. We were so busy cramming for finals that last week, he barely had time to sleep, much less find a new girl to get involved with."

She stared off toward the living room with a distant look before a small smile graced her face, as did a smile. "Well, whatever's going on with him, I'm very pleased to see it. I was very worried around Thanksgiving. That boy was miserable. Now it's almost like he's walking on clouds. I hope he continues to stay this happy."

As if on cue, the soft velvety laughter of Edward echoed down the hall followed by Emmett and Pop's matching chuckles. I smiled warily as I sighed, "Me too."

Nothing else was said on the matter as we worked to finish assembling our large mid afternoon meal. Dinner went smoothly. I watched Mom closely to see if she showed any signs of suspicion, but I saw none. With a sigh of relief, I finished my meal and helped clean up before escaping to my room for the afternoon, torn between wanting my step brother boyfriend to come see me and hoping he wouldn't take the risk of us getting caught.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: And so the romantic espionage really begins! Hope you like it. I said weeks, but I also said this was my writer's block project…so when I was stuck Saturday night I switched gears and 2 hours later, voila! Almost 5,000 words for your reading pleasure about the week before Christmas and New Year's and New Year's Eve itself. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Thanks as always for my bestie/beta/godsend/lovely/talented/supportive (I could do this all day folks) AgoodWITCH.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The week between Christmas and New Year's was intense. It seemed like someone was ALWAYS around and we had to watch ourselves every minute. We relished in the stolen seconds kissing in the front hall bathroom or when Edward would sneak into my room in the mornings to get me for breakfast.

Even though we had a hard time resisting kissing and touching, it still felt strange at first. Somewhere deep inside I still had that brother mental block that made me feel like I was doing something wrong. It wasn't until Thursday, the day before New Year's Eve, that we were able to get away from public scrutiny by offering to run to Port Angeles for mom to pick up a few things for the party the next night.

The second we were around the curve so that the car was out of the eyeline of the house, Edward reached over and took my hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss the back before bringing his hand back to the gearshift between us to shift without breaking our hold. He sighed as he rubbed his thumb over the web of flesh between my thumb and index finger.

"I've spent the last eight years resisting touching like I really wanted to, but knowing you want me to makes it SO much harder."

My heart sped as I smiled over at him before leaning across the console to kiss his neck gently. Edward moaned, his hand tightening on the one he still held on the gearshift as I moved to nibble his earlobe, earning a hiss.

"It's killing me not being able to touch you, and it's only been for a few days. How did you stand it?"

Edward cleared his throat. "Um, a lot of alone time in the shower and other similar distractions."

I felt his cheek warm under my lips making me chuckle as I slid my other hand to rest on his thigh, massaging gently. Edward's body tensed as I resumed kissing his earlobe and neck as I rubbed his leg, never even moving up or down the length, but rather just kneading the one place.

We were on the road all of ten minutes before Edward took an unexpected turn down a narrow road. I worried about getting stuck in the rutted, messy road, but Edward ignored my concerns as he pushed the car on through the muck to the edge of the meadow where he, Emmett, and I used to hang a lot when we were younger. We liked to pretend it was our special place that nobody else knew about, but in all honesty it was along a major hiking path and many people knew the beauty of our meadow. This time of year, however, it was completely isolated and abandoned until the spring returned, along with the blooming wildflowers.

Edward spun the car quickly to drive back out again before killing the engine and turning toward me to capture my lips with his as he tore off his seatbelt. I reached to do the same before shifting in my seat so I was leaning across the middle console, my hands buried in his hair, my breasts squeezed tightly between our bodies.

We moaned into one another's mouths for several long minutes before his hands began to drift over my ribs, slowly dipping over each and every one as his lips left mine to kiss along my jaw and down my neck to the juncture where it met my shoulders. My moans quickly shifted to breathy whimpers as his lips teased the sensitive flesh of my neck before moving up to nip at my earlobes.

The sensations were amazing and entirely overwhelming as I gave in to my desire for him, letting all my other issues disappear. For those few short minutes, we were not part of a mixed family unit, but rather a girl and a boy who were crazy about each other, lost in the delicious things we could do to one another's bodies.

We eventually stopped, but not before he discovered what the flesh of my breasts felt like under his palms and I had felt the full length of his hardness while concealed behind the thick denim of his jeans. We hated to leave, but we knew we had run out of time. If we were gone any longer, than we already would be it would make people suspicious and we didn't want that kind of scrutiny yet. We needed to figure out what we were on our own before we could deal with the judgments of anybody else…either good or bad.

With a sad whimper, Edward removed his long fingers from their ministrations on my hardened nipples before adjusting himself in his jeans and starting the car. The second we were back on blacktop, he grabbed my hand again, holding it all the way to Port Angeles.

As we walked through the party supply store in Port Angeles, I could feel my palms itching to touch his, my body dying to be closer, to revel in the new bond we shared, but too many people knew our family there. We couldn't risk someone who knew us seeing anything that might give us away. We walked stiffly, rushing to get our supplies before paying and rushing out.

Once we were on the road again, Edward grabbed my hand again, sighing with an exhaustion I felt. We'd only begun and I was already weary of the strain. He was worth it though.

When we got home, Edward released my hand once we were safely parked in the garage. We carried the supplies in together and presented them to my smiling mother. She thanked us cheerfully before sending us off to do other chores and reminding us that she would be counting on us to get ready and keep the party going the next evening.

The next twenty four hours were a form of torture as Edward and I worked side by side preparing for a party that we couldn't even attend together as we would have liked to do. I really wanted to be able to be his date, to curl myself into his arm and smile as we made conversation with our parents' friends. It was a beautiful daydream that I hoped would one day some true, but it certainly wouldn't be this year.

We worked all the way up until five when we all stopped for a quick bite before all rushing off to get ready on our own. The guests were scheduled to begin arriving at 8pm. I ran to my room, hurriedly showering and beginning the tedious process of drying my long, thick hair. Once that was done, I set about using the large curling iron to set soft waves in it before doing my make up with a smoky look I had chosen two weeks before when Mom had come into the city to take me shopping for my New Year's dress. She was all excited to get me something a bit more appropriate for a college age woman. It was far more mature and sexy than anything I had worn in the past, and I couldn't help but be excited for Edward to see me in it.

To be honest, I had been shocked when Mom picked out the silky feeling jersey and spandex red dress with the halter neck and low cut front that would show quite a bit more cleavage than I had ever shown before outside of a swimsuit. It was a versatile dress, so you could choose to wear it several different ways thanks to the long swaths of fabric that tied to make the neckline. After trying to tie it as a bandeau dress, mom finally decided we should go with a halter neckline, allowing the long fabric to flow behind me. After we settled on the best way to wear it, she came back carrying a pair of red heels. I stepped into them and turned to look at myself in the mirror, my back on display as well as a bit of cleavage thanks to the deep V of the front neck. Otherwise, it was quite conservative, with a skirt going just below the knee and a thick banded waist keeping everything in place.

I turned one last time examining everything as Mom stepped back in to see. She gasped and covered her mouth with tears in her eyes. "You look like Audrey Hepburn," she choked before crossing to tuck in something at my waist. "We have to get this! You are going to make them all fall in love with you in this dress, my beautiful Bella, just you watch!"

I smiled and shook my head, changing back into my clothes and giving our purchases to Mom to pay for while I slid back into my regular street clothes. As we made our way out of the store, Mom froze at the display of hair combs and ties. She picked up a set of simple black combs, dark metal tines covered the ends, small ruby-like accent stones dotted the vine like tiny flower buds about to bloom. She turned to me, holding them up with a smile before dashing back to the register to pay for her new find without even asking my opinion. Fashion wasn't my top priority, so she knew I'd acquiesce anyway.

An hour and a half later, we had managed to find an amazing silver dress for her along with heels and hair combs before she dropped me off at the dorms with promises of this being the best New Year's ever. At that point, I seriously doubted it. Edward was still knee deep in the quagmire that was his relationship with Tanya and I was with Riley, so I didn't see it being the epic event she envisioned. Little did I know how drastically my life would change.

Once my hair was dry, makeup and dress in place, hose and heels on, I stepped to the mirror to place the combs in my hair before checking my reflection one last time. I smiled at myself, looking forward to the expression that would most assuredly be on Edward's face after seeing me in that dress as I put the final touch in place. I clasped the heart shaped locket around my neck, which I had discovered later the day it was given to me that it held a picture of Edward and I from our St. Maarten vacation inside. I probably wouldn't have thought twice about the use of that particular picture before I knew about his Bella box. Now, it made me all the more excited in a "wanting to kiss him to death every time I thought of it" kind of way.

I adjusted his heart over mine one last time as the knock came at the door. I moved to it expectantly, opening it with a smoldering smile only to have it freeze into a frown when it was my actual brother waiting for me instead of the one I expected. He froze in the doorway, staring at me not with the appreciation I expected to see from Edward, but rather horror and fear before pushing me back through the portal and shutting the door behind him.

"Are you crazy! You can't wear that tonight. There's no way Mom will let you wear that to one of her parties."

I rolled my eyes trying to push my mountain of a brother out of the way and getting nowhere. "She picked it out, Emmett. Now would you please-"

He shook his head, refusing to allow me passage as he glared down at me. "There's no way."

"Emmett Charles, our mother drove into Seattle two weeks before finals and took me shopping where she bought me everything I'm wearing with the exception of the locket Edward gave me for Christmas! If you don't believe me, then go find Mom, but I'm telling you now, this was all her idea."

His nostrils flared as he eyebrows curled down over the tops of this eyes. I wasn't sure I had ever seen my brother scowl that deeply. Finally he sighed and relaxed a bit. "Just to warn you, Mom invited half of your graduating class this year. I have a feeling Newton wrangled an invite too. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, they didn't touch me with a ten foot pole back then thanks to you, what makes you think they'll try tonight?"

He grimaced. "That dress for one, tons of alcohol for another, and that dress for a third."

I started laughing, smacking his arm with my hands. "Back the hell off, brother bear. I'll be fine. I'm not sure if you noticed, but I did grow up to be a big ole 19 year old. I think I can handle it."

He smirked at me, his eyes twinkling. "We'll see."

I rolled my eyes one last time before moving past him to walk down the hallway. I paused at the top of the stairs, scanning the crowd for Edward. My heart did a stumble as I spotted him by the fireplace smiling and laughing as he spoke with Lauren Mallory. I knew he hated talking to her, but something about seeing it that time around, knowing all I knew, it was like a sharp blade twisting in my chest, stealing my breath.

I heard a distant echo of my name on the air as I stared. The third time the echo came and actually registered, Edward looked my way, the smile falling off his face as his knuckles went white on the glass he was holding. Our eyes locked for a long time, his eyes burning with something I didn't recognize. Suddenly, I was rethinking my dress. Maybe he hated it. Maybe it was too much.

The voice said my name a fourth time, and I turned to see my Mom standing at the bottom of the stairs looking stunning as always. I smiled lightly and carefully descended the stairs to stand beside her and her proud smile. She tucked me into the side of her as she spoke to Lauren's parents.

"I'm sure you know our beautiful Bella. She just finished her first semester in college with a full scholarship. We are just so proud of her."

I blushed and reached to shake the Mallory's offered hands before asking if I could sneak off to get a drink. Mom nodded ecstatically before turning to greet another guest who walked up to her. I rushed to the kitchen where the drinks were lined up for the waitstaff to hand out. I grabbed a glass of champagne off a tray and downed it quickly, finishing it just in time to feel a presence appear behind me.

I turned expecting to find Edward, but was disappointed to see Tyler Crowley standing there instead. He smiled down at me, his eyes lingering on my breasts for a bit too long. I rolled my eyes before snapping my fingers in front of him and pointing to my face.

"Up here, Tyler. Um…can I help you?"

He smiled brightly before holding his hand out to me. "Bella, would you dance with me?"

My eyes grew wide and my mouth fell open. Emmett warned me, but damn if I didn't believe him. I began shaking my head and looking for words to turn him down as nicely as possible when I saw Edward standing in the doorway, glowering at Tyler's back. I was drawing a total blank when to my great relief, Edward stalked into the room, pushing himself between the two of us to gaze down at me, his eyes softer, and yet demanding of me all at once.

"Mom needs you in the living room, Bella. She wants you to meet someone." Without another word to Tyler, he led me from the room by my elbow, the feel of his touch there making me feel excitement from head to toe. As soon as we were out of Tyler's earshot, he leaned down by my ear as he continued to lean me.

"Are you trying to kill me, Bella? You look far too tempting and every available male here has noticed. You don't know the restraint it is taking to not drag you off to my room right now. I will keep my distance out of necessity, but don't forget who you will be kissing tonight."

He plastered a smile on his face as he led me toward the group talking to my Mother before leaving me wanting so much more. I wanted to tell him to stop resisting and just do what he wanted, but I knew that was a disaster waiting to happen.

Mom looked over at me with a devious smile before lifting her glass in my direction and taking a sip her eyes drifting back and forth between Tyler who was now watching me from across the room, making my skin crawl, and my frozen form. I walked mechanically to her side, asking if she needed me to help with anything before attempting to disappear into the crowd for the rest of the night in an attempt to hide from Tyler. Unfortunately, my red dress made that nearly impossible.

I moved over near the fireplace, so I would be within calling distance of Edward if I was ambushed again. I cringed as Jessica Stanley threw back her head and laughed while resting a hand on MY Edward's forearm. I envisioned storming over and yanking her hand from her body, tossing it into the fire before dismantling her fake bit by fake bit until nothing was left of her but her designer heels. I was just about to her torso when I heard a voice clear behind me. I tensed and turned, expecting to see Tyler, but found myself face to face with Eric Yorkie instead.

He smiled down at me sweetly, his eyes at least having the courtesy to only take a short peek before returning to my eyes. "Did you have a good first semester at school, Bella?"

I smiled and nodded, taking the last sip of my glass before grabbing another off a passing platter. As a rule, our parents let us drink at these things as long as we were careful to be responsible. Tonight I wasn't really being as cautious as I should as I took a long drink of my second glass of the night.

We stood in the corner and carried on a nice conversation, but I couldn't help but notice it was turning toward more personal topics. Every once in a while I would see Edward out of the corner of my eye talking to one of his former harem, while frowning in my direction. I did not want to have to be mean to Eric. He was a sweet guy, but the last thing I wanted was another pass made at me that night…well another pass from anyone but Edward.

He was about to make his play when Emmett swooped in, smiling with deep dimples that screamed "I told you so" as he whisked me to help with a fake task supposedly assigned by Mom. When he got me back in the kitchen, he chuckled. "You can't say I didn't warn you, Bells. It's all on you, baby. You looked so freaked though, I had to swoop in and save the day. That's your one get out of jail free card from me tonight. You're on your own after this."

I walked back into the living room to find Jessica tugging on Edward's tie, trying to tug him onto the dance floor, while Edward looked pissed as hell and trying not to be rude. I saw red though, stomping over to remove Edward's tie from her nasty claws and smoothing it back over his black button down shirt. Did I mention he looked hot as hell in his black button up, red silky tie, that strangely enough matched my dress perfectly, and black dress slacks? Yeah, it was torture not to kiss the hell out of him.

"Mom needs us to go out to the garage and bring in the boxes of extra plates."

His eyebrows raised in surprise before a smile flitted across his lips briefly before he returned the mask. He was about to reply when a nasally voice behind me sighed and reached out to rest her nasty claw on his arm again.

"Please, the hired help can do those things. This is Eddie's family party. He's supposed to have fun."

Edward's eyes widened as he watched the fire spike and my control snap. I was seconds from beginning to act out my fantasy from earlier when Edward interrupted me, taking Jessica's hand off of his arm and turning to her with a look of disapproval.

"Just because a family appears to have money does not mean that they are incapable of doing things that need to be done, nor are they too good to help bring in expensive plates that Bella's mother wants treated with special care. Excuse me, Jessica. It was good to see you."

With that dismissal, he stepped around her, guiding me away with a hand at the small of my back. Jessica screeched behind us. Lauren smiled sweetly at us as we passed, but just before we were all the way past her, her gaze turned to Jessica with a look of haughtiness. Apparently, she hadn't been too happy that Jessica had replaced her as Edward's conversationalist earlier in the evening.

I steadied my breathing as Edward led me through the lower floor, past rooms of people and straight into the dark, empty garage. We walked to the far side and stepped into the supply closet at the far side, Edward turning on the small overhead light bulb as soon as the door was closed. I turned on him immediately, pushing him against the door and locking my lips over his. He froze a moment before his lips, tongue, and hands all joined in on my demanding kiss.

After a long minute, we finally broke apart, panting in one another's faces. "If Jessica, Lauren, or any other girl ever puts their hands on you again, I'm going to jail for murder because I promise I will hack them up and burn the pieces."

I latched onto his mouth again, tugging at his hair as his hands found my butt, pulling me tight against his body and his hardness. I whimpered as my body moved against his on instinct. He moaned, tipping his face to change the angle of the kiss as one of his hands slid up my ribs to cup my breast.

He massaged me eagerly as he broke the kiss to whisper to me in the dim light, his breath brushing my lips as he spoke. "Same goes for me. I wish like hell I could make a claim on you and tell all the jackasses checking you out that you're off the market, officially and completely. God, I want everyone to know, but I know that would be bad because of all the backlash. Fuck this sucks!"

I whimpered and nodded as he twisted my nipple between his thumb and index finger. Moments later, he spun us so that I was the one trapped against the cool wood of the door. The garage was not heated, so the air was quite chilly, making my body react even more to the heat of his body against mine, his lips ghosting down my neck and across the exposed portion of my neckline to nip at the cleavage the dress revealed.

We probably stayed in that closet longer than we should have, but I just needed to be close to him…to feel him. When we came out, we were a bit of a mess. I stood in front of the sideview mirror of Pop's SUV so I could sort out my hair and try to smooth my smeared makeup while Edward adjusted himself in his pants and tried to tame the insane mess I had created in his hair. After we were more or less straight again, we made plans to come back one at a time. Edward was to go first. Before he walked through the door, he turned to me with a smirk.

"Nobody kisses you at midnight but me, Bella. Meet me out here just as the countdown hits. I refuse to start next year without kissing you."

I smiled and nodded, leaning against Pop's clean and covered Vanquish, now in storage for the bad weather season. When the five minutes had elapsed, I slid back into the house, sliding up the back stairs to the second floor to stop by my room and redo my lipstick before making an official appearance back at the party. My eyes locked with Edward's across the room, now trapped by Victoria Howard, another lovely little blast from the past. Edward was being nice, but there was definitely an enforced distance there. I smiled as I made my way across the room to stand with Emmett and Rosalie, hoping that close proximity to Emmett would scare off any potential suitors.

Mom's eyes landed on me a few minutes after I got settled, a soft smile in her eyes. She raised her eyebrows in question and I nodded to let her know I was doing fine. She smiled brighter before turning back to her conversation with Pop and another doctor from the hospital.

Eventually, Edward gravitated toward our small group and neither one of us had any more passes thrown our direction as we laughed and joked with Emmett, Rose, and a few of their friends from high school. The longer we spent time in our little group, the happier I felt. This was what it was supposed to be like, and if fate hadn't brought Mom and Pop together eight years ago, it probably would have ended up that way anyway, but in that situation we wouldn't have to resist that urge to touch, wouldn't have to find innocuous moments to slap at his arm just for the brief contact. I sighed as I hoped that one day it would be possible.

The clock quickly marched toward midnight as Edward and I eyed each other hopefully. I tried several times to slip away and failed, as had Edward. The disappointment was palpable as the countdown began, happy smiles all around. When the shouts of "Happy New Year" rang from all around us, I wanted to cry.

People around us hugged and kissed, including Emmett and Rose. Once they broke, Emmett turned to me, sweeping me into a big bear hug before kissing me sloppily on the cheek. Meanwhile Rose hugged Edward, kissing his cheek as well. My heart began to pound with slight hope.

Once Emmett put me down again, I turned my eyes toward Edward who was looking at me with a similar expression. With a smirk he crossed the foot between us. "Happy New Year, Bella."

I smiled back. "Happy New Year, Edward."

With a slow pace, Edward rested his hand on my bicep as he leaned in kissing my cheek right at the edge of my lip. I sighed and closed my eyes before leaning in to return the kiss in the exact same spot on him. My heart pounded in chest as I stared up in the emerald eyes of the man I loved and before I knew what I was doing, I whispered the words.

His eyes grew wide, before they narrowed again, burning bright with something different and tangible. With a seriousness I had never seen before he leaned in close to whisper in my ear, his hand still resting on my arm.

"I will come to you tonight. Leave the door unlocked for me. I have to have a real kiss from you before I go to sleep tonight, my love, my ONLY love."

I took a deep breath and held it as he stepped away. We watched each other closely a moment before reluctantly turning to greet other revelers. Newton tried to kiss me, as did Tyler, but I managed to deflect both quite skillfully, to my great relief.

Once the last of the party goers left, we all padded slowly up the stairs and to our rooms, Edward locking eyes with me just before opening his door. He was reminding me of his promise, as if I'd forgotten. I cleaned up quickly and slid into jammies before climbing between he covers.

Within minutes of me climbing in bed, I heard my door open and smelled the familiar scent of Edward on the air. He climbed onto the bed beside me, lying on his side before curling me up to meet him.

"I love you so much, Bella Swan. More than you can ever imagine. This is the beginning for us…just the beginning."

With that he leaned in to kiss my lips sweetly, his tongue tangling with mine, relaying love and lust all at once. We lay there kissing for a long time before Edward finally, with much regret, left to return to his room for fear of falling asleep in my bed and getting found out the next morning. I hated for him to go, but knew it was a necessity, although I couldn't help but look forward to when we returned to school and the benefits of having roommates who were a mated couple.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Okay villagers, you can put away your pitch forks! LOL. Here is chapter 10 and chapter 11 is nearly done. Thanks to AgoodWITCH for taking the time from her own writing to work on this for me. Also, I have a few other announcements. I am in the All Hallows Eve Anonymous contest http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/2496726/AllHallowsEveContest And the A Picture Says it All Anonymous contest http:/www. fanfiction. net/~apicturesaysitall. Please go check them out. I'm also excited to be able to share that my story, The Children of Creation, won Judge's Pick for the Young Adult category of The Writer's Coffee Shop Original Fiction Contest! I also managed to complete my first draft of the novel and will begin editing soon. What the means for you? Well that means I'll have more time to write, but still not up to my usual output speed. I will also be posting Return of the King updates soon as well! Thanks for all of your support and reviews!

* * *

One thing I loved about college was the extra long winter break before the Spring term began. Classes wouldn't start until January 10th. We were going back a couple of days early to deal with settling in again and making sure we had our books and things for the term, but that still meant we had a whole week after New Year's at home. At first that had seemed awesome, but after the events of Christmas and New Year's I was quickly changing my mind.

I had never been the kid who snuck out or snuck around. Emmett and Edward were constantly sneaking out to meet friends or girls, but I was always the good one who never indulged. That was probably the reason why I was feeling so horribly guilty about sneaking around to spend alone time with Edward. We had two really close calls, and one time it was so close Mom nearly walked in on me and Edward, both shirtless.

Yeah, I know, it sounds bad. I mean, we had our first kiss on Christmas and I was already half naked with him the day after New Year's, but for the love of Pete, we both had years worth of sexual tension built up. We already know pretty much all that there is to know about each other, so in a way, the sexual stuff is like the final frontier with us because we've already covered everything else.

With the exception of the secrecy part of things, my relationship with Edward was as easy as breathing. I had sort of worried when we started this that it would change things between us, but honestly, it didn't. All it really did was add the ability to do the things we'd both been daydreaming about anyway.

It seemed like the longest week of my life, but finally, on January 7th Emmett, Edward, Rose, and I all piled into Emmett's SUV to drive back to school. Emmett and Rose were more or less oblivious as we drove back as Edward and I huddled under a blanket in the back seat, our hands drifting toward slightly dangerous places on an off throughout the three hour drive. I was surprised at how thrilling it was, playing with fire like that. From the look in Edward's eyes and his state of alert below the waist, I knew he was enjoying the thrill just as much as I was.

When we finally got back to campus, we all went our separate ways to unload and put things away. Edward and I had plans to meet us later in whichever one of our rooms was free. We were both looking forward to some time alone, not having to worry quite as much with being caught, especially since Jasper had pegged Edward's feelings for me the weekend of our big fight at the beginning of last semester. I was shocked he had figured it out so soon, but Edward wasn't. He said that once we got to school, things got even more complicated for him, and it was almost impossible for Jasper not to notice. I had wondered right then and there if Alice knew as well.

The question of Alice's knowledge was answered the second I walked into our room. She ran across the small space to hug me before pulling away and looking at me with wide, appraising eyes. Her eyes popped wider as a big smile spread across her face.

"You guys did it! You finally hooked up! It's about time! I swear, I was about ready to string the both of you up by your toes between his mess with Tanya and your practically Amish boyfriend. I'm so glad you finally saw how perfect you were together! So how was it? Did you handle the first time okay? Did it hurt too bad, because with me, it hurt really bad the first few minutes but then it got really, really good…"

She continued to babble on as I blinked at her in bewilderment. After a minute, I put up my hand to stop her. "Whoa there, Pixie, you're way ahead of me here. First off, yes, we're together, but we didn't actually DO IT."

Alice's eyes glazed as she cocked her head like a confused puppy, her hands popping up on her hips. "You mean you guys DIDN'T? REALLY?"

I chuckled as I nodded, picking my bags back up and moving across the room to my dresser to put them away. "Yes, Really. I mean, we've done some stuff, but not that much. It wasn't exactly easy with having to hide it from our family and stuff. We almost got caught a couple of times."

Alice bounced on the balls of her feet, clapping happily as I continued to share slightly edited versions of some of the things that happened. When I was done, she squealed and hugged me before she set off rambling again about room schedules so each couple could have as much alone time as we could swing. I smiled as I asked if Edward and I could use our room most of the time, limiting the threat of Emmett busting in on us. Yeah, he had learned to schmooze his way onto my floor, but there was no resistance with Edward's room at all.

Fifteen minutes after I was all unpacked, Edward's ringtone chimed from my cell. I smiled as I picked it up and answered while Alice flitted around behind me, grabbing some things to spend the night up in the boys' room with Jasper, giving Edward and I our first, truly safe, time alone since we became official, or whatever you'd call it.

"So, I'm all unpacked," his smooth voice intoned into my ear.

I smirked and twirled my hair as I leaned against the windowsill. "Me, too…so what do you have planned for the rest of the night?"

He chuckled before humming quietly. "Well, I was thinking about maybe picking up some supper and bringing it over to my gorgeous girlfriend's room so we could have supper together. I don't know, what do you think?"

I felt my cheeks ache from my wide smile as I toed the floor. "I don't know. What if her roommate is there? It might kill some of the romance."

The chuckle in response made my stomach tingle. "I happen to have it on good authority, little girl, that your roommate is planning on spending all night with MY roommate. Seems I don't have a place to sleep tonight."

I cleared my throat as my knees slammed together, my bottom lip suddenly trapped between my teeth. "I'm sure we can work something out, Mr. Cullen. If nothing else, you can always take the palate on my floor again."

I smiled when I heard a small rumble coming through the phone. "Only if you're sharing it with me, beautiful. I have no intention of sleeping alone tonight."

I opened my mouth to respond when I heard Jasper's unmistakable laugh in the background. "Okay, you two, stop all the phone flirting and get yourselves in the same room already. Alice and I need some alone time thanks to all your second hand pheromones anyway!"

My face flushed red, but I couldn't help but chuckle. Edward was laughing too, but it was slightly strained. I knew he was feeling it as much as I was.

"Okay, Bella. What do you want me to grab us? I'll run and be in your lobby in half an hour tops."

I sighed, "I don't care. I'm not feeling picky tonight. You know what I like from everywhere, so just get whatever you like."

He hummed quietly before mumbling to Jasper. "Jazz says they're having some kind of deal at Pizza Hut. Large, any way you want it for ten bucks. Want me to order some carryout?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Half supreme, half ham and pinapple?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds perfect."

"Alright, babe. See you in half an hour or so."

"I've got sodas here as well as napkins, so we should be all set. Text me when you're here."

"Will do," Edward chirped back before ending the phone call.

I turned back toward the room to find Alice beaming at me. "You guys are just so perfect for each other. You make me puke in my mouth a little from the sweetness, but it's still adorable. How could you guys have not figured this all out earlier?"

I sighed, picking up a picture of our family from on top of my dresser. "It's not that easy, Alice. He's my step brother. Our parents aren't going to take it well, and our ultra conservative, stick up its ass town is going to treat it like the Clinton Impeachment. We've both resisted for a long time because we know it's going to be a shit storm, but when you find your soul mate, you can only stay away so long before you can't resist them anymore. That's where we finally are."

Alice squealed again, running across the room to hug me around the neck, her shoulder cutting off my air supply in her enthusiasm.

"He is your soul mate, Bella. You guys are meant to be. I just KNOW this will all turn out alright in the end."

I sighed, rubbing my neck and hoping I wasn't bruised. "I hope you're right, Alice. I really do."

Alice left a few minutes later, leaving me to pace and start to stress a little about Edward's arrival. All this soul mate, meant to be talk, and I was still worried that when it was just us, things might not be as perfect as they seemed. In so many ways, I felt like I was living in a fairy tale and I was just waiting for the story to end and the book to close, leaving me in my childhood bedroom wishing it were all real. I couldn't help but feel that nagging in the back of my mind warning me that the clock will eventually strike midnight and I'll be Sisterella once again, only this time without the easy relationship.

By the time Edward texted me twenty minutes later, I had managed to get myself all worked up. I couldn't help the deluge of images in my mind, awkwardness, stiff conversation, and boredom in his eyes within minutes. I had never been known as the life of the party and I was not a girl with movie star looks. What would happen when his curiosity was sated? When he got what he wanted and then he found out it was more about the forbidden aspect than the real me?

I sat out the sodas before walking down the hall to let Edward in, my bottom lip trapped in the vice grip of my teeth. He smiled that beautiful crooked smile at me when I opened the door, holding the pizza over my head to kiss my lips before walking past me down the hall to the door to my room. My heart pounded painfully in my chest as I followed him.

Once in the room, he flitted around like he owned the place. I was relieved to see that at least that part of my fears were not the issue. I frowned at him in confusion as he climbed the first few rungs of the ladder leading to my loft before reaching up to yank my comforter off the bed and lay it in the middle of the floor.

My frown turned into a smile as he sat the pizza box in the middle before snatching out drinks off the top of the mini fridge and holding his hand out to me with a smirk. I took his hand, letting him pull me down to the blanket next to him.

He kissed my lips gently before opening the box with a little too much flare and pointing to my side of the pizza. I nodded, allowing him to hand me a slice before taking one of his own. He never understood my love for the ham and pineapple. I'd been telling him for years he needed to try it before condemning the delicious combo, but he never, ever would. I smirked to myself thinking maybe tonight I could force him to try the taste, especially if it meant gaining the experience through kissing. I was certainly glad he couldn't read my mind, because my whip lash mood swings were driving me crazy, much less anyone else.

He started in immediately with this funny story about a guy with an orange Mohawk that came close to poking his eye out while he waited in line, making a dramatic plea that I should thank him properly for risking life and limb for my food. The longer we sat and talked, the more the fears I had about us being weird around each other melted away. When he was around, it was easy to keep my neurotic alter ego under control, but apparently being separated made her go hog wild with her over active imagination.

Unfortunately, another downside of being back at school meant we wouldn't see nearly as much of each other as we had at home. We had compared schedules after we registered, sad about the fact that we only shared one class. Already our academic courses were diverging. By next fall, we wouldn't share any classes at all.

I sighed, leaning against his arm as my thoughts drifted to future semesters. I was still so insecure in our new relationship that I had a hard time counting on that future. You would think considering my close relationship with Edward that I would be more secure than I would in any other relationship.

Edward shifted next to me, moving to tip my face up to his as he stared down at me with concerned eyes. "Bella, what's all the sighing about? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, which of course, Edward would not accept as an answer. He moved the pizza box off the blanket as well as the rest of the napkins and things atop it before shifting me so I was facing him. He stared down at me with piercing eyes as he rubbed my arms attentively.

"Bella, tell me what's on your mind. I need to know what you're thinking."

I sighed, closing my eyes again. "I'm just feeling insecure that's all."

I glanced up at him through my lashes to see him frowning down at me. "Insecure? In what way?"

I shrugged and sighed.

"About us?"

I shrugged again, my eyes cinched tightly. I relaxed a little as I felt his fingers drift over my cheek before slipping to caress my lips. I opened them a bit and leaned into his touch, kissing his finger.

"Look at me, Bella," he whispered huskily. I let my eyes flutter open to see his clear eyes, the color of polished sea glass, boring into me. "You have nothing to be insecure about. I love you, Bella, with all of my heart. I've loved you for years, baby. There can't be any more security than that."

I sighed, a tear trickling down my face. "When you're around I know I'm being silly, but my mind just goes nuts. I find myself wondering if once you've actually had me that you might get tired of me. I'm worried that I won't be enough."

Edward's soft green eyes went stormy, his grip tightening slightly on my arms, but not so much as to be painful. With his gaze locked on me, he leaned in close, his breath brushing my lips as he spoke.

"I will never grow tired of you. This isn't some stupid infatuation, Bella. I love you with every fiber of my being. I have daydreams of marrying you and having kids with you and building your dream house wherever you want it. I want to grow old with you, and sit on our back porch and watch the sun go down when our vision is so bad it just looks like a big orange blur in the sky. I don't know how else to say this, but you are it for me. That's not going to change. Not ever."

I swallowed thickly, my breath picking up speed as I stared up at his eyes, so deep and sincere. I knew he meant the words he was saying. The question was would they stand up to the test of time? It only took seconds for me to answer my own question. Yes…yes it would. Edward Cullen was never a fickle child. He knew what he wanted and he went for it, and he would never give up until he got it. This time it was me he wanted, and once he got me, he wasn't ever going to let go.

My heart exploded in my chest at the realization, sending chilling tingles through my extremities as a smile pulled at my lips. The heat in Edward's eyes never left as he looked down at me. After a few minutes, I could no longer resist. With a whimper, I jumped to my knees and shifted to kneel before him, wrapping my arms around his neck and sealing his lips in a kiss.

Edward moaned as my lips parted immediately, my tongue probing at the soft pink bow of his upper lip. As the kiss grew deeper, his hands slowly slid around my waist, pushing at my lower back to close the space between us. I melted against his chest, loving the feel of my breasts trapped between us, as well as the growing hardness behind the zipper of his jeans.

My hands found purchase in his hair as I moaned loudly in his ear, tugging a little, pushing him back to sit on his heels as I moved to straddle his thighs. The freedom of knowing we had the room to ourselves with little likelihood of being caught spurred us on more as Edward grasped my hips and shifted me against him a few times before his hands drifted to the bottom hem of my shirt. A few seconds later, he ripped it off my body with lightning speed before reclaiming my lips and then moving to drift down the column of my neck to the swells of my breasts. I arched into his mouth, loving the freedom of being away from home.

Soon, both of our shirts and my bra were gone, our bodies undulating against one another, as he lapped at my flesh before claiming my mouth and then going back to my neck or breasts. He seemed to be particularly enamored with my right breast, teasing it relentlessly with his lips and teeth as his hand slid over the denim covered apex of my thighs. I felt my body instinctually move against his hand as I rubbed my leg up and down the bulge in his pants.

All too soon, we reached that boundary that we had yet to cross. I was nervous. Other than a couple of awkward attempts by Mike Newton, nobody had ever encountered what was below the waistband of my pants without the barrier of a couple of layers of thick clothes. I gazed into Edward's eyes as he stared intently down at me, his breathing slightly labored, just as mine was. We both wanted it, but we also knew it was another point of no return and that I was scared.

The intensity faded from Edward's eyes as they softened, a small smile playing at the sides of his lips before he leaned down to kiss my temple softly. "It's okay, Bella. I don't want you to do anything you're not ready to do. I can be patient…for you."

I nodded, my heart aching with desire and need to not disappoint Edward, and yet a sense of relief. Edward moved to kiss my stomach in reverence before resting his head over my belly button while lying on his side, gazing up at me. His eyes sparkled with so much emotion as his fingers slid up and down my ribs.

I nibbled my lip, as I looked down at him, feeling his love through his gaze, and making a promise to myself that the next time we were alone together, I would not stop the progression. I wanted to feel his touch on the bare skin of my nether regions as much as I wanted to feel his manhood without the rough barrier of denim. I wanted to make him feel desired and fulfilled, and I swore to myself that the next time I would.

Half an hour later, we had repositioned ourselves side by side, my naked upper half snuggled to Edward's with my head on his chest as he wrapped us up in my comforter. As we drifted off to sleep, content to be together even if it was on the hard floor, I castigated myself for stopping just before my eyes fell closed in sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry I held this another day, but some good friends suggested I hold off until I had the next chapter written. Chapter 12 just wrapped up, thus I am sharing ch 11! Thanks as always to my beta AgoodWITCH and my WC girls for encouraging me! You guys are awesome!**

**Now in the way of other good news…some of you may have heard, but I won the Young Adult division of the TWCS Original Fiction Contest. What most of you do not know, however, is that I have been in the process of getting the manuscript done to begin my first round of editing in four weeks. If all goes according to plan, I will be an officially published author by early March! Thank you for your patience as I've worked to finish laying down my story, which I have decided now, will be a series. The first book will be Children of Creation: Convergence and I've already been approached about getting the sequel done by the end of next year. At any rate, this has been major things going on for me…awesome, but very stressful. Thanks for your patience while I was wrapping up CofC and I ask once more for patience as I begin to do some cleaning up in the next few weeks before going into hard editing mid November. I have a feeling my fanfics will be silent or close to it during that time. Until then, I'll do my best to update as frequently as I can. Thank you all so much for all of your support. You readers really do keep me coming back again and again! So thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Going to sleep half naked next to Edward was wonderful; waking up next to him with a hard rod digging into my hip was, well, awkward. It would have been bad enough, but it was made even worse by the fact that we had no time to even discuss it as Edward had some sort of meeting with his old study group to plan for some concert they had to put on mid semester. It was really important, so much so that they had started planning it before finals. It was going to be part of a major grade that meant whether or not this really picky professor would sign for them to take his course in the Fall. Worst part of all, there was a very high likelihood that Tanya would be there as well.

Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't actually worried about Edward getting sucked back into Tanya's blackhole of terror, but I was worried that she was going to make his life a living hell. I wasn't sure how her reign of evil might affect him, and by extension, us. Yep, he hadn't even left my arms yet, and that nasty insecurity beast was rearing its ugly head. Would Tanya's bitchfest be enough to make him see I wasn't worth the effort?

I was already starting to hyperventilate before Edward's breathing even changed. I replayed the things he said the night before. I knew he meant them, honestly I did, but my adrenaline levels weren't willing to cooperate. I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat and tried to keep calm, but I was losing and fast.

"Stop It!" Edward's voice rumbled under my ear. "I don't know what freak out you're having right now and I don't really care, 'cause it's all bullshit. Stop getting yourself all worked up and just relax, Bella. It's all going to be okay."

My eyes rolled back in my head and my body melted into his as his hand began to make light strokes up and down my spine. I felt his face tip, his lips caressing the top of my head before his nose nuzzled into my messy locks, taking a deep breath before he let out a content sounding sigh.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of waking up like this. Even lying on the hard ass floor, this feels like heaven. How can you be panicking when this feels so, so good?" He let out a low rumbling moan that made my lady bits twitch to attention.

I moved my hand to play with the sparse smattering of auburn hair across his chest before kissing over his heart and letting out a sigh.

"Truth?"

I could feel his smile against my head. "Always."

"You have your meeting in just a little bit with the music majors, and…Tanya will be there."

His body grew rigid beneath me. "And your point is?"

I moved to rest my chin on his chest so I could look into his somewhat bleary, grass green eyes. "I'm not worried you're going to get back with her or anything. It's more I'm afraid she's going to make your life hell and I don't want you to suffer. I guess I'm afraid she's going to be the first taste of some of the venom we might face being together, and it could sour you on the whole thing or something."

His eyes flashed as his brows pulled together in a deep furrow. He opened his mouth to argue when I lifted my hand quickly to cover it.

"I know. I know. I'm not saying it's rational, but when are fears ever rational?"

His eyes softened as he lifted his hand to grab my wrist, shifting my fingers so he could kiss each one separately before looking down at me with a quiet calmness.

"Now THAT I can understand. I have my moments too, you know. We've been back here for less than a day and I've already found myself resisting the urge to pound every guy who gives you a second look. I worry you might decide it's too hard and find yourself attracted to the simplicity that a relationship with some other guy might bring. I guess the irrational fear part is natural."

This time it was my turn to frown. I shifted my body up so we were lying on our sides, face to face. I cradled his cheek in my palm and looked straight into his eyes so he couldn't look away.

"Make no mistake about this. I have had safe and easy. You can't get any safer than Riley, but I didn't love Riley. I love you…so much more than I can try to explain with my stupid little words. I would take that love over easy any day."

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me as his hand lifted to my cheek, his thumb brushing across my cheekbone with absolute tenderness. "Then you understand what I've been trying to tell you, 'cause that's exactly how I feel."

I was almost sure he could feel my heart beating out of my chest as he leaned in and brushed his lips across mine at the same moment he pulled my body flush against his solid warm chest. I sighed and relaxed into the kiss, enjoying the truth of the act and the freedom of not having to worry about being walked in on. We stayed like that for ten more minutes before we were forced to break apart in a flurry of texts with Alice and Jasper to arrange for Edward to get into his room and get cleaned up so he could go to his meeting with his music friends.

I tried to be brave as I watched out the window, waiting until I finally saw his copper hair sticking out of the front of his coat hood as he hunched against the cold and began to walk toward the center of campus. He was almost out of sight when my phone chimed in my pocket. I pulled it out and smiled when I saw the message was from him.

_Your love is worth any risk. Don't forget that for a second. Call you when I'm done. 3 E_

Alice had come in and left again after Edward had broken up her alone time with Jasper. Now I had nothing to do with my time but wait for Edward…or so I thought. My phone began ringing an obnoxious tune that Emmett apparently had set as his own ringtone sometime over break. I rolled my eyes and opened my phone to hear his loud voice in my ear.

"This is BIOLOGICAL Brother Day, B! You, me, a movie, some grub, whatcha say 'lil sis?"

I chuckled, running my hand through my hair and already getting up to dig in my drawer for some jeans and a sweater to wear in the cold. "Well that depends, you buying, big bro?"

He coughed for a second before finally moaning, "Eh, what the hell? Sure thing, spoiled brat…I swear between Edward and I you must get more free meals than any girl in this state."

At the mention of Edward, I felt my face heat with my blush. "Yeah, Em, you guys do spoil me. I do appreciate it though. If not for you guys, I'd be a hermit."

I could almost hear Emmett rolling his eyes. "Whatevs, meet me in the lobby in ten. There's a slasher pic marathon down at that budget theater south of campus. I don't remember if this is Freddy week or Michael Myers Week, but either way, you'll shit your pants and scream till you lose your voice and your appetite, so really it's win, win."

I snorted as I yanked off my top and replaced it with my nice warm cable knit sweater. It was ugly as sin, but I was going for insulation, not fashion. I agreed before hanging up and slipping into my jeans and snow boots, sliding on my coat, and making my way to the elevators. As I walked, I texted Edward to let him know where I'd be in case his class ended early. I didn't get a response, but I wasn't offended. I knew that group of his were serious about planning and he was probably all focused on piano pieces and strategy.

I zipped my coat and anchored my scarf around my neck before taking the uncharacteristically chivalrous arm my older brother offered and walked out the front door. The cold wind made my eyes water immediately and my lungs burn. I buried my face in Emmett's parka and followed him blindly through the blisteringly cold winds. Ten minutes and two near trips later, we were seated safely within the warm theater, my coat balled up in my lap and my knees pulled to my chest as the opening of the original Halloween began.

Three hours later, I came stumbling out after having watched Halloween and Halloween II back to back, my legs feeling like Jello, and my throat aching as though I swallowed a beer stein full of glass. So I scream at scary movies…so sue me! Emmett, of course, thought it was great fun, making sure to reach behind me and grab my shoulder or kick my foot during those intense build up scenes where the music gets more and more dramatic and you just KNOW someone's going to fall out of a closet or get stabbed through a door or something, making me jump and scream louder. Yeah, big brother/sister bonding day my ass…more like Haze Bella day!

Once I was bundled again and we were outside, I checked my phone to see Edward replied to my text during the scare-a-thon.

_I'm glad. You and Emmett need bonding time. Since you're busy, I'm going to grab food with the gang. Catch you tonight? Maybe we can rent a movie or something before classes officially start day after tomorrow? Let me know 3 E_

I smirked, flipping open my phone to text back on the qwerty board, requesting something the opposite of scary before letting Emmett lead me blindly across campus to this Mexican restaurant he swore up and down I would adore. Em always knew I had a soft spot for Mexican cuisine. He wasn't a big fan, so I knew this was an effort to do something sweet for me to make up for the scary. That or he just wanted to see me wince as I choked hot salsa and tortilla chips past my raw vocal chords.

I once again burrowed my face in the cushy sleeve of his parka and followed blindly across campus, sighing when we finally stepped through the large arch topped door and into the bliss of heating. Emmett helped me peel away my outer layers and hung them on the rack for me as he left our name with the hostess. Moments later, we were being led to a small room just off the main dining area where there appeared to be a large number of kids our age already seated.

The waitress led us to a small dark corner and left us with menus as I glanced around to see if I recognized anyone else in the room. I didn't make it far until my heart froze in my chest. On the opposite side of the room, there was a large table. Three guys and four girls were there and they were all laughing and talking. The girls were all glued to one guy in particular, two of them using any excuse they could come up with to touch his arm or his shoulder. My heart froze as I watched him laugh, so natural, so free. He looked even more handsome without the strain around his eyes, the constant stress in his jaw that I saw so much while we were at home.

I wasn't jealous of the girls, surprisingly enough. I knew Edward was sincere when he told me how he felt about me. I was jealous of their ability to flirt openly with him, to show their interest, even if it was being ignored, without it being an issue. What I wouldn't give to place my hand on his arm like that while eating out at a restaurant, to share gooey eyes, to lean in and laugh, hoping for a small kiss or some other obvious display of affection.

I don't know how long I was lost in my own thoughts, but it took Emmett snapping his fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"Geez Kid, where were you? I just asked if you wanted to get the dip sampler platter to start. They have a good salsa, a queso, and the best guacamole dip I've ever tasted. That cool?"

I nodded, frowning when I noticed that a waitress had come and I hadn't even noticed. I skimmed the menu quickly, choosing the chicken fajitas and a soda before handing her the menu and glancing back at Emmett. His expression caught me off guard as I noticed him turning back from Edward's corner of the room before glancing back at me with a deeply furrowed brow.

"What's up, B? Why are you staring at Edward like he killed your puppy? Did you two get in a fight or something?" He stopped, his eyes going wide, "Oh please, tell me he's not getting back with the Wicked Witch of Denali!"

I was starting to panic until the last comment, and then I couldn't help but laugh. My relief was so acute, I found myself tossing back my head and cackling. His comment reminded me that the Wicked Witch was not sitting with Edward's group, another reason to smile.

"No. He's not back with the diva. It's nothing really." I mumbled as I chanced a glimpse in Edward's direction, pleased to see him smiling my way, his eyes all twinkling like he was really happy to see me. He nodded his head, gesturing for us to join him. In typical Edward/Bella fashion, we carried on a full conversation via looks and small shakes of the head as we discussed whether or not Em and I should join his study group. I glanced back at Emmett to see his head snapping back and for between us.

"I hate when you guys do that telepathic shit. What's up?"

I smiled and thanked the waitress for dropping off our appetizer and drinks before turning back to Em. "He wants us to come join his group, but I'm not sure it's a good idea."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Why the hell not, B? I swear you overthink shit ninety nine percent of the time! Come on!"

He grabbed his drink and the large tray with a chip bowl in the middle and small containers of each type of dip all around before moving toward the big table. I blushed crimson before grabbing my drink, the plates, the silverware, and placemats and followed him, nodding to the waitress to let her know we were joining the other group. She smiled and gave a nod of her own in understanding before turning to talk to the waitress next to her.

When I reached the table, Emmett had already introduced himself to the intimidated looking group of skinny musicians before squeezing in at the table next to a tiny girl with glasses named Bree. When I stepped up next to him, he slid the chair out next to him, introducing me as I slid into the small seat.

"And this is our sister, Bella! She wasn't sure you guys would be so happy with us invading your table because she is one of those super smart overthinking types, but I told her you guys wouldn't mind as long as we shared our chips."

With the offer of free food, the stiff backs of the other people at the table disappeared, along with my share of the chips. I didn't mind though, I wasn't all that hungry sitting across from Edward, fighting hard not to stare at him.

Things got more awkward when one of the girls sitting beside Edward that was introduced as Gianna turned to me with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"So you're Edward's sister. He's told me about you guys hanging out. I think it's so sweet that he finds the time to spend with his little sister. Not a lot of guys are willing to take time from their own social lives in order to entertain their sisters."

I licked my lips, nibbling the lower one as I gazed at her with narrowed eyes, restraining my reply as much as possible. "Actually, Edward and I are the same age. He's only three months older than me, and since we've been best friends since we were ten, I don't think he considers it so much of a hardship as all of that."

She giggled, resting her hand on Edward's forearm as he looked at me with an expression of exasperation. He didn't want her grubby paws on him any more than I did, but I was powerless. If things were different, I could stake my claim, scare her off, and take my place at his side, but my hands were tied.

"I'm sure you were very close when you were younger, but it's only natural that as the two of you grow up and get lives of your own, that relationship would get strained. Once he gets a girlfriend, she won't be willing to share him all the time like that. I'm sure Edward wouldn't be that rude to his girl. Would you, Eddie?"

My hands were balled into fists in my lap as she cooed up at Edward. I could read it in his body language; he wanted to snap on her just as much as I did. He opened his mouth to speak, but to both of our surprise, it was Emmett who spoke up first.

"If you think that girl will be you, then you're mistaken. I think he learned his lesson with Tanya. Family comes first…ALWAYS. Relationships will come and go, but family is forever and you don't abandon your family, or hurt them by being selfish."

Emmett's words would have been so much more supportive if it didn't simultaneously slam a stake right into my heart. Family's supposed to come first, but both Edward and I were putting our needs above that of our family. I gave Emmett a small smile and a pat on the arm before gazing at my newly delivered plate for the rest of the meal. The few times I looked up, Edward tried desperately to capture my attention, but I couldn't bear the guilt. Instead, I focused on building perfect balances of meat, veggies, sour cream, and guacamole on the white circle flour tortillas and eating them silently for the rest of the meal.

Thankfully, the study group disbanded quickly, leaving Edward, Emmett and I to finish up and pay the bill. Edward kept eyeing me the rest of the time we ate and on the walk home. Emmett left us in the lobby in order to rush off for one last night with Rose before classes began the next morning, leaving Edward and I alone.

Without words, he told me he was coming with me to find out what was wrong. I nodded and led him to my room. It was empty. The second the door closed, I found myself pinned in front of my closet, Edward's hands bracing his body as he leaned in close with really worried eyes.

"So are you going to tell me what was going on with you tonight? You barely looked at me all night long."

I nibbled my lip and sighed. "It's harder than I thought, not being open with how I feel. I was afraid that if I looked at you too much, someone might figure it out. And then, after Em's response to that girl, I felt so guilty it about killed me. I wish so much that I could touch you whenever I want and chase away girls like that Gianna chick that tried so hard to make me look like a pathetic charity case. I really just wanted to hold your hand and kiss you, and I couldn't. I hated it. I know we want time to figure this out, but I don't know how long I can wait."

The worry in Edward's eyes melted away as his face broke into a thousand megawatt smile as his left hand shifted to brush across my right cheek. "Well Thank God, because I was going nuts having you right there and not being able to touch you. I love you so much."

I smiled as I leaned in, initiating a kiss that had us distracted for several long minutes before we finally broke it. Throughout the kiss, our bodies had suctioned together and my hands had somehow moved up to grip the collar of his jacket inside of tight fists.

Edward smiled down at me with dark, heavily lidded eyes. "So what do you want to do about it? Do we come out now and just face the consequences?"

I sighed, resting my head against the wooden door of my closet behind me. "How about we give ourselves a month? That gives us a little time to get used to the idea ourselves, and yet we won't have to hide come Valentine's Day when we have to go back to Forks for Mom and Pop's big party."

Edward smirked, his eyes twinkling. "You wanna be my public Valentine?"

I tossed back my head with a loud laugh. "Yes, I guess I do."

Edward leaned in again, his lips ghosting over mine as he spoke. "Good. 'Cause there's no way I would have been able to keep from blowing our cover at that thing anyway."

He didn't even let me respond before he captured my lips with his in a needy, demanding kiss that nearly stole my breath. He was just starting to peel away my coat and shirt when the door slammed open, hitting him in the back. Edward groaned before turning to see a surprised Alice staring up at him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry you guys! If you give me five minutes, I'll grab some stuff and be out of your hair."

I laughed, rubbing the spot on Edward's back to chase away the sting. "You don't have to rush off, Allie. We're not going THERE right now."

Edward arched his eyebrow at me in challenge, making me laugh and push him away slightly with a small shake of my head.

"We were just going to rent a movie or something. You and Jazz want to join us? Like sort of a double date sort of thing?"

Alice smiled. "You sure you don't mind?"

I glanced up at Edward to see him cocking his head in question. I smiled back at Alice. "Yeah, for tonight I'd really like to know what it's like to be a couple in the company of other people. To hang out in a group and not be afraid to look at him, or hold his hand. I just want to feel normal for one night, if you guys are up for it."

Alice's smile grew as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck right below my ear. "That sounds great. We'll meet you guys back here in an hour?"

I clapped happily as I agreed and began dragging Edward back through the door to go with me to the video store to find a movie to watch for the night. We let go of our hands as we reached the doors that led to the lobby, but a flash of blonde at the end of the hall right before the elevator doors closed made my heart falter slightly. I was almost certain it was Rose and I really didn't know how much she had or had not seen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you as always to AgoodWITCH for her beta work, as well as my WC ladies who commented, as well as TwilightMommyof4Girls/callmemrswrite who I had to let pre-read these next two chapters! BTW, we will be seeing our first lemon in the next chapter, which will be posted sometime later this week, once I have written chapter 14…and I was in a wacky mood when I wrote it, so it's probably the most humorous chapter thus far in this story as well.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Our date night with Alice and Jasper was so great that we ended up doing several more over the next couple of weeks. School was intense this semester, taking up a lot of our time. It really sucked that we only had one class together.

Between study groups, classes, homework, and research, all we had left were stolen moments here and there. Our favorite place for a little alone time was the study room where Edward revealed his problems the week of finals. On Wednesday, I had a class in the building, while Edward had one during the same slot at a nearby building. The study room was dark, quiet, and a perfect place to steal a few clandestine kisses before the call of another obligation pulled us apart again. Having to sneak around cut into our time together, even more than the classes would do in and of themselves.

It was our third Wednesday utilizing our make out room, two weeks before our big reveal. We decided we would go home the Friday night before the big Valentine party, sit Emmett, Mom, and Pop down, and just get it all out in the open. Normally we were really careful, keeping any groping over the clothes, but due to circumstances beyond our control, and Jasper's visiting cousin, we had gotten no alone time since classes started and we were both getting frustrated.

This, of course, led to the one time we get caught, being the first time to date that Edward managed to get my shirt off in the make out room. We were getting our grind on while Edward suckled my right breast, which he'd managed to free from my bra without removing the whole thing. It felt amazing after all the cockblocking we'd been enduring, our brother unwittingly being the most accomplished of them all.

I was leaning on my hands, my head thrown back, my legs wrapped around Edward's hips, helping me leverage myself against his clothed hardness in order to create better friction while he nibbled and sucked at my chest when there was a rattle of the door knob. We had locked the door, but still froze and hurriedly went to put my shirt back on. Our struggle grew more dire when we heard the unmistakable sound of a key in the lock seconds before the door swung open.

Billy Black stood there like a deer caught in headlights just as my head popped out of the tight neck hole of my turtleneck, before Edward yanked it down over my belly to hide me. I was shaking in a combination of embarrassment and fear for a second before Billy's shocked expression morphed as a deep rumbling chuckle rose from his chest.

"Well, this certainly wasn't how I expected to discover this relationship, but I can't say I'm surprised to find the two of you together. Finish collecting yourselves and come to my office please. We need to have a bit of a chat."

I was shaking as we grabbed our things and straightened ourselves out before making our dead man walking trek to Billy's office. I knocked on the door and waited for him to call us in. Once we were seated, he leaned forward with his hands folded on the desk before him.

"Well, isn't this quite the prickly pear? I'm assuming that the reason you are utilizing the reading room for your intimate tryst is that this is a relationship of a clandestine nature?"

I gulped before nodding as Edward reached between us to hold my hand. We weren't sure what would happen next, but laughing was certainly not amongst the list of reactions I had anticipated. He started laughing harder when he looked back up to see the bewilderment that was painted across both of our faces.

"For Heaven's sake, you're not even blood relations. Don't look so panicked. I know that in Forks this will be tantamount to a scandal, but in Seattle this is one of the least scandalous things to take place in the last hour, much less the past month! While I do understand that you must tread carefully with Bella's older brother, I do not think it as dire a circumstance as to disrobe in my building. I will not mention this to anyone of authority or your parents, but I sincerely suggest you procure better locations for your little rendezvous. Are we in agreement?"

I felt my body melt with my sigh as I began thanking Billy repeatedly. He just chuckled and shook his head. "I'd always hoped you'd end up with my Jacob, but alas, he's gone the way of the philanderer. I have heard tell that Mr. Cullen had a similar reputation in Forks. I do hope your ways have reformed since then."

Edward jerked at my side, his eyes wide as he nodded. "Y-yes, sir, completely. Bella has always been the measure to which I held all others. I would never dream of..of.."

Billy laughed again, raising his hand to stop Edward and shaking his head. "Don't hurt yourself, Cullen, but she is my best friend's daughter. It's my duty to do as he cannot."

I smiled, my eyes swimming with my unshed tears as I thanked Billy again before dashing out with Edward, both of us feeling an odd sense of trauma and relief. We jogged to the end of the building and paused by the door to slide into our heavy winter coats. Just as I finished and turned toward the door, Edward stopped me.

"He's right, you know. Only in Forks would what we have be wrong. I'm really looking forward to having everything out in the open. Honestly, I don't give a rat's ass what the rest of the town thinks, just Mom, Dad, and Emmett."

I nodded, curling my fingers tighter with Edward's as I stared up at him. "I agree. Maybe we should start breaking him in slowly."

Edward looked down at our joined hands and back to my face with a bright smile before pushing open the door and walking straight and tall along the sidewalk with me. I took in a deep, cold, breath and smiled beside him. It was a small first step, but I was happy to make even this tiny claim. I was terrified of telling our family, but I knew it was something we couldn't escape.

The weekend following our ambush, Jasper and Alice joined us for another date night. It was actually becoming a sort of tradition. This night, for whatever reason, we had decided to go to the boys' room instead for a change of scenery. Yeah, that wasn't our brightest decision ever, but well, hindsight is twenty/twenty.

We had all settled in on the floor to watch the movie, Alice and Jasper curled together so insanely that you had to look closely to discern which body part belonged to whom. Meanwhile, Edward and I were settled on a pile of pillows on the other side of the room. Edward was lying behind me, his arm curled around my waist under the blanket, his fingers already trailing up under the hem of my shirt behind the chenille cover, while he nosed through my hair and kissed by my ear. He had just pulled away and propped his head on his hand when Emmett flew in, jabbering a mile a minute.

"You guys will never guess what I heard. I guess a couple of kids got busted making out in the reading room at Hamilton earlier this week. The prof who caught them didn't turn them in, but word got around anyway thanks to a security guard who was about to bust them when the prof walked up. Can you believe it?"

Jasper and Alice started howling with laughed while I felt my entire body burn almost painfully in my embarrassment as Edward made a type of choking sound behind me. Emmett stared down at the giggle octopus of mismatched limbs in confusion before glancing over at Edward and me. His brow furrowed for a minute, and I thought sure he was going to flip out any second, but instead he shook his head like he was shaking away a bad memory before settling down in the middle of the floor and stealing my bowl of microwave popcorn.

"So what are we watching, kids?" My heart ached as he smile so wide his dimples popped out, his eyes looking so happy. I felt like a total bitch.

"The new Star Trek," Edward said from behind me, his hand staying still, but remaining flat and unwavering against the flesh under my shirt just above my belly button. "Jasper bought the bluray this week, so we thought we'd check it out in all its digital HD glory."

Emmett fist pumped, shouting out a 'sweet' before inviting himself to join us. With a sigh, I smiled at my big galoot of a brother before reaching over and stealing my popcorn back.

"This is mine. You want some, go back to your room, and get your own."

Emmett rolled his eyes before reaching his hand over to steal another bite.

Two hours later, my lug of a good hearted, if not oblivious brother, was still sitting around, cracking jokes and having fun at our expense while he waited for Rose to get off of work. Normally it wouldn't have bothered me, except the whole point of date night was for Edward and me to get to be free with our friends. Emmett's presence was unknowingly disturbing that time for me.

I had never been more relieved than when the knock finally came that indicated Rose had gotten off of work. That relief was extremely short lived when she entered the room and her eyes flashed to mine with anger and unspoken venom. She played it nice in front of Emmett, but I could tell my friend Rose was going to read me the riot act soon. After the night I thought she saw us, I waited and waited for the other shoe to drop and it never did, but apparently that didn't mean we had dodged the bullet after all.

Emmett cuddled on Rose and I felt myself sighing at the lovely freedom to be able to do that. I'm not sure what Rose saw there, but it was enough to inspire her to ask me to walk with her to the girl's floor to go to the restroom so she could give me something from her room. Emmett found it odd, but shrugged it off quickly, promising to meet Rose back at her room in a few minutes.

The second the elevator doors closed, Rose rounded on me, intent on giving me something all right…a piece of her mind.

"What the hell are you and Edward doing? Don't you realize you're going to break your brother's heart? How can you to carry on like this? You've been siblings since you were ten. It's so weird!"

I pointed at her with a sigh. "And that would be why we haven't told anyone, yet. Nobody cares that we're not blood related. Nobody cares that if fate hadn't have stolen his mom and my Dad that we might have ended up years ago. All anybody can see is that we were step siblings for eight years and thus it makes it gross. I never really felt that brotherly connection with Edward that I feel with Emmett. It has always been different. The same was true for Edward. Fate played a cruel joke on soul mates, Rose. Does that mean we can never be together, 'cause this is real and I would never recover if that's true."

Her eyes softened and her brow furrowed deeper. I think she was expecting some kind of hormonal teens in lust situation, not actual love.

"I hate hiding It, Rose," I said as we stepped out on her floor and proceeded down the hallway. "I hate never being able to hug him in public. I hate watching girls flirt and not being able to assert my claim as his girlfriend and tell them to buzz off. Most of all, I hate hiding this from Emmett, but I don't know what else to do. We're telling them all the weekend of the Valentine's Day party. We want to tell him the same time we tell Mom and Dad, that way he doesn't have to deal with the burden until we can tell them, or doesn't have to tell them himself."

Rose sighed as she shoved open the door of her room. "Okay. You have two weeks, but if he doesn't know by the time we climb into the car to come home from Forks, I'm telling him everything."  
I grabbed her in a hug, thanking her for understanding. "You have no idea how much this means to us, Rose. I'm just trying to save Emmett any more pain than absolutely necessary."

Rose sighed again, wiggling her nose like that chick for Bewitched. "I'm not so sure he'll agree with you, but I guess you're doing the best you can. I won't say a word until that weekend."

I nodded, thanking her again before dashing out of her room and back to the elevators. As they opened, they revealed Emmett and Edward. I couldn't help but smile at Edward as his eyes twinkled down at me. After a moment, I glanced back at Emmett who was looking confused again before shuffling past me.

"Well, I'm off to go find my Rosie. See you both later. Let's do supper out one night this week."

I nodded before the door closed, blocking off our view of the small lobby on Rose's floor. Once they closed, we both melted back against the wall next to each other, our hands immediately finding one another in the space between us.

"He's noticing things, but I think he's not willing to believe them," Edward mumbled as he ran his free hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I saw that too. Valentine's weekend can't come fast enough. The sneaking around is kind of fun, but I think I'm getting too old for this."

Edward laughed as he tugged me to his side and kissed the top of my head. "I agree. I want to be able to hold you close whenever and wherever I want. I can't wait to be able to hug you and kiss you in public."

The door opened to my floor and we stepped out, walking hand in hand to my room and earning a few dubious looks. I glanced at Edward who rolled his eyes and smiled. "Screw 'em." He mumbled close to my ear as I started to fiddle with the lock on the door. I nodded before opening up the room and stepping inside, Edward following me so we could have a rare night alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So…I can't wait to share this chapter because it was so fun to write and I'm dying to read your reactions, so you're getting it early….that and I have a couple of chapters saved up, so I'm posting early. Hope you enjoy it, my awesome beta AgoodWITCH and my prereader twilightmommyof4girls loved it. Hope you do too. **

**WARNING: This chapter is one long lemon more or less, so be cautious where you read. Definitely NSFW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

The annual Cullen Valentine's Party always fell on the weekend before Valentine's Day. This year, it was going to be February 12th, which meant the Cullen/Swan kids were going to drive up as soon as Emmett finished his last class at 3pm Friday afternoon. This is why Edward and I were desperate for our last few minutes together before all hell broke loose. Our desperation to savor the last few hours of peace fed into our desperation for one another's bodies.

It was easy to slide past the waist barrier. Actually, I was the one to initiate it by awkwardly unbuttoning Edward's pants and tugging them down for my very first up close and personal introduction to his, um, penis sounds too clinical, but most of the other nicknames make the blush. I mean, cock? Well hell, for some strange reason that always reminds of a rooster…so NOT sexy. Wang? That one makes me think of a little Asian dude. I know, that's a very racist sounding comment, non PC, whatever, we're talking about male genitalia, so is there really such a thing as PC there? Mancicle? Please! Sausage? Meat Stick? Purple Headed Yogurt Singer? Get my problem? Fine…so I'll go with the newest craze and just call it a peen. At least it doesn't make me think of unsexy things or make me giggle and blush.

Wait, I digress. Back to the topic at hand. This is how I ended up face to face with Edward's…ahem, Peen. Okay, I've read a gazillion stories online about how pretty a guy's peen was, how it made the girl's mouth water with the undeniable urge to suck on it till the creamy center slid down her throat like tasty ice cream while angels sang and unicorns danced on rainbow dance floors. I loved the hell out of Edward, but his manhood (oh, I like that one) inspired none of those reactions in me. It was big, hard, and kind of ugly if you asked me. It was all veiny with this strange sort of collar thing going on. I reached out timidly to touch it, amazed at how even the tiniest touch made Edward hiss like I was blowing him off or something, which made me excited to find out what sounds he would make when I actually did that. Ah…so the mouthwatering aspect came from the anticipation of his reaction, not so much the actual sensation of being choked by his monster manhood. Check.

After a slow and curious investigation, I wrapped my hand around him and began to pump slowly up and down. I couldn't help but smile as Edward about came off the Comfy Sack beanbag chair we had bought for cuddling on the floor. It was the best three hundred dollars we had ever spent. Yeah, it took up a lot of our floor space, but it was oh so comfy, and as long as we let Alice and Jazz use it when they were there, Alice was cool with it too.

After a few languid pumps, I leaned in from where I knelt on the floor in front of him to kiss the top, eliciting the best hissing moan like sound ever. I slid the bulb shaped head just past my lips to suck it lightly, making Edward's hands fly to my hair. Not pushing or pulling, but rather massaging as a string of expletives and a panted out "God, Bella. I love you so fucking much." His head fell against the back of the chair as I took him in, swirling my tongue as I pulled back again, his hand continuing to massage my head. "So good. Ungh, I was so stupid to resist this. You, ung, you're so amazing."

I smiled around him as I picked up the pace. It wasn't long before he was warning me that he was about to come. He got so excited though when I looked up at him through my eyelashes and sucked harder. Well, I should have listened to him, because I certainly hadn't expected what came next, or the subsequent hurling into my trash can under my desk.

Poor Edward felt awful as he knelt beside me in his underwear and rubbed my back, asking me why I did it if I couldn't handle it. Once the last heave left my stomach aching, he walked across the room to grab my toothbrush, tooth paste, and a bottle of water so I could brush my teeth. Once my mouth no longer tasted like death, I let him pull me back on the sack with him and flushed as I spoke.

"I've never actually done that before for a guy, and I've been reading this fanfiction stuff online. They made it sound sooo different! That did NOT taste like candy, ice cream, sunshine, or anything else I find pleasant. Actually, it was more like bleach!"

Edward's eyes grew wide. "Candy? What the hell have you been reading that said cum would taste like candy?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "Doesn't matter, let's just say it was false advertising and leave it at that!"

Edward leaned down to kiss me, his eyes still twinkling, but also full of adoration. "I can't believe that was your first time, because you were amazing, and that you tried to SWALLOW your first time. I'm glad it was me though, even if it made you puke your guts out. I love you, Bella."

He kissed my lips gently. When he pulled back, I smiled at him, lifting my hand to his cheek. "I love you too, Edward. No matter how they take it tomorrow night, don't forget that."

His hands rose to my hair as he stared straight into my eyes. "Never."

He pulled me into another searing kiss, and by the time he pulled away, his eyes had shaded with dark desire. "I think it's about time that I return the favor."

My eyes widened as he slithered down my body, kissing along the way, and spending a great deal longer teasing my naked breasts into arousal. By the time he had my pants off, I could already tell he was going to be pleased with what he found. I wasn't disappointed. He slid his hand over the material of my panties, groaning and mumbling something about how wet I was for him before he kissed me through the thin cotton.

I moaned, my hips moving closer to his mouth of their own accord. Edward looked up at me, his eyes smiling almost dangerously as he hooked the sides of my underwear with his fingers and tugged them down my legs, groaning at the sight of me completely exposed for him. His hands slid back up my legs with slow, reverence, his thumbs sliding to the inside of my thighs and spreading me wider as he reached the apex, drifting his thumbs over me.

He started off gentle, pushing past the lips to tease at my bundle there while the other teased at my entrance and I was already nearly lost. Edward hummed in appreciation as I moaned before slowly sliding one of his long tapered fingers inside me with a hiss.

"Ugh, Bella, you are so tight. God I can't wait to get to be inside you."

I whimpered as he continued to stroke me to the edge. Then he surprised me by nearly falling into my lower lips, his tongue and teeth replacing his thumb as he slid a second finger into me stretching me as he stroked skillfully. Within seconds, my hands gripped his hair as I arched and came violently against his humming mouth. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven, using the last of my energy to tug Edward's head up to mine, attacking his lips not even feeling squeed out by the fact that I could taste myself on his lips. If I dwelled on it, I'd probably gag into the trash can again.

I could feel him against my thigh behind his underwear, which he had pulled back up during my gastrological pyrotechnics. I slid my hand slowly down to massage him as I arched against him.

"I want you, Edward. I need to feel you."

His eyes popped wide as he shifted against my hand. "Bella, are you…I mean…it should be more…ung God I want to feel you so much, but, you deserve better than…" I slid my hand inside of his underwear gripping him harder and making him groan.

"I don't want fairytale bullshit. I want you and me, right now. I want to be with you in every way and we won't have alone time again until next week at the earliest. I can't wait that long for you. I love you and I want you to make love to me. Please make love to me, Edward."

Edward whimpered as he moved himself to rest above me, his clothed hardness resting against my bare core, grinding instinctually. "This is a first for me too, you know," he whispered as he kissed me sweetly. "I've fucked before, but I've never made love to anybody."

I sighed into his mouth as he kissed me more deeply, the coil rebuilding in my abdomen as we moved together in a dance as old as time. Finally he broke away again, his breath feathering across my face as he panted down at me. "I have a condom in my pocket if you're sure. I want you to be certain, Bella."

I lifted my hands to his face, brushing my thumbs across his cheekbones as he cradled his face into my right hand. "I've never been more certain of anything, Edward. Make love to me."

He shifted to kiss me again as he fumbled with his pants to retrieve the condom, never stopping as he took care of business. When he broke away, I glanced down to see him sheathed in uncomfortable looking latex. I looked down before looking back up with a smirk. We stared into one another's eyes for a long time before I reached out to him, our eyes saying all the things we needed to when words failed us.

Edward cradled my face in his hands, his lips kissing gently as I felt his confined hardness against my inner thigh. It didn't feel as nice as the satiny skin of him would have felt, but it still surprised me how much I wanted it THERE. He kissed across my body, teasing me back into full arousal before positioning himself at my entrance and looking up at me one last time for confirmation with lidded eyes.

"I love you, Edward. Love me."

The pressure at my entrance increased greatly as he pushed into me, the stretching uncomfortable, but not really painful. Edward hissed, mumbling about hot and good before pausing and looking at me. "Are you okay, my love?"

I nodded, my brows pulling into a small furrow. He reached up to smooth it away, his voice strained with his effort to control himself. "I still have a bit to go and I can feel the barrier. This next part is going to hurt worse."

I nodded, reaching to put my hands on his lower back and encourage him. "Please, Edward."

He pushed in, a sharp burning pain making me whimper and a tear fall for my eye. Edward froze above me, waiting for me to open my eyes and let him know I was okay while mumbling apologies.

"I love you, Bella. Oh God, I love you. Look at me, Baby. I'm so sorry it hurts. I'm so, so sorry."

I slowly opened my eyes, my heart aching as I stared into the glassy green eyes that shone love for me as he stared down. My reaction caught us both off guard as I grabbed his face, pulling it down to mine as I attacked his mouth, breaking only fast enough to assure him I loved him before kissing him again. After a couple of seconds, I shifted my hips under him experimentally, thankful the pain was almost gone, and also loving the groan from Edward's chest.

He looked up at me with kind, caring eyes as I smiled. "Make love to me, Edward. Make me feel good."

The smile that broke out on his face nearly broke my heart with the burst of joy I felt. I sighed as he shifted his hips back and then forward again, slowly, lovingly, as the sting slowly faded, for moments disappearing completely before twinging lightly again. It wasn't unbearable, but it did keep me from finding my release.

We stared into one another's eyes as he moved above me, whimpering and moaning. He talked about the right time, the perfect place, but I had been right. Location didn't matter, time didn't matter, being with him was the only important factor.

Just as I'd given up on finding my peak and begging Edward to cum for me so I could see him and feel him, he reached between us, pushing a thumb against the bundle of nerves and soon I was tensing up all over, my toes curling and my back arching as I came hard around him. With a roll of his eyes, his neck straining with his head thrown back, Edward came hard calling my name before falling back against me again with his forehead resting on my shoulder, his lips kissing my chest softly before he shifted back to my lips.

The kiss was beautiful as we both panted, sweaty and all kinds of glowing as we smiled at each other. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect first time, which is what made what came next that much harder to accept. Edward had barely whispered, "I Love you," before the pounding started on my dorm room door, Emmett's voice echoing through the hallway.

"Open this door, Bella. We need to talk, and I want to meet whatever fucker is in there with you!"

My eyes flew to Edward's both of us panicked as we began to hurriedly throw on our clothes. Not only was this the worst timing ever, but now Emmett was going to have to face the double whammy. Not only were we together, but we were now lovers. This was not going to go well!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: A big thanks t**_**o my beta AgoodWITCH for her ever speedy beta work. TwilightMommyof4girls for prereading and biting her nails with me. The WC ladies who helped me by being there and encouraging me. Now to the continuation…Mt. Emmett!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

My heart was pounding as I motioned for Edward to duck under my loft to get out of sight, hoping I could delay this until after we were home. I hurriedly threw on my clothes, not taking time to fight with my bra, and throwing a sweatshirt lying over my desk chair to cover up a little better as I rushed to the door, where Emmett was still pounding so hard the door trembled in its frame.

When I opened it, an irate looking Emmett glared down at me before trying to peer through the crack in the door.

"What is your problem, Emmett? Are you trying to damage my door so we have to pay maintenance fees?"

He ignored me completely, glaring down at me. "Let me in, Bella. I need to speak to this fucker. Who the fuck takes a girl's virginity in a dorm room within a few days of meeting her? Nobody worthy of my little sister."

I opened my mouth to protest, but was stopped by his hand and narrowed gaze. "Don't bother denying it. Don't think I haven't noticed you slinking off to see your little boy toy the last couple of weeks. Plus your room reeks of sex and you look freshly fucked, so don't even try it."

My heart was really pounding now, my eyes filling with tears. I hated that now my memory of my very first time was going to be sullied by this encounter. I hated the fact that my brother's heart was going to get broken in a few seconds. Worst of all, though, I hated that the brotherly relationship between Edward and Emmett was about to be strained, potentially beyond the point of mending.

My voice cracked as I pleaded with my older brother, begging him not to push, to wait just one more day. "Emmett, please. Just please let it go for tonight. I promise I will tell you all about it once we get back to Forks. Please, Emmett. I'm begging you."

Emmett's eyes closed for a long second, the pain on his face etching itself painful stroke by painful stroke into my permanent memory. When he opened them again, tears were welling there, breaking my heart even more.

"Please don't tell me it's who I think it is. Please, Bella. Please don't tell me Edward is in there with you."

I sucked in a staccato breath, trying to keep from sobbing and losing the battle already. Emmett's face shattered before my eyes for a millisecond before his hand slammed into the door above my head, knocking it out of my hands as he shoved past me into the room. His body arched in a fury that reminded me of a Alpha Male Gorilla protecting his family in the wild.

I grabbed his arm, begging him to stop as he zeroed his gaze in on a pained looking Edward, standing in front of my desk, his shirt on backwards and only one shoe on. Emmett was on him like a fury, fists flailing all over Edward as he tried to block him, begging him to stop and listen.

"No, you fucker! I trusted you! You were my brother! How could you do that to Bella? How could you treat her like that? Why would you ever think I would let a man-whore like you within one hundred miles of my baby sister? You fucker! You took her virginity in a mother fucking dorm room? I'm going to fucking kill you!"

I screamed, running over to grab his hands, trying to stop him from hitting Edward and give us a chance to explain, only managing to get myself hit in the process. Emmett kept swinging for a fraction of a second longer before he realized what had happened and immediately froze in remorse at the same moment Edward's fury rose and fought back.

Edward pushed Emmett off of him, screaming back at him as he landed a few more blows. "How fucking dare you lay a hand on her? I'll fucking kill you for that. She may be your sister, but she's always been more than that to me. I've loved her since I was ten fucking years old, Emmett! I've protected her and taken care of her because I fucking love her, you asshole! And nobody is ever going to hurt her again!"

By this time, my RA shoved into the room, looking panicked before calling for someone to call security. This gives me the perfect opportunity to place myself between them and stop the violence.

"Will both of you fucking stop it already? You both love me, and I love both of you, so stop beating the shit out of each other, please, and let us explain, Em."

I turned to him, resting my hands on his balled fists. He stared down at me in hurt fuelled anger. "Please, Emmett. Let us explain."

He bit the inside of his lip before moving to grab Alice's desk chair and straddled it, facing us as he gripped the back with white knuckles. I turned to Edward, cupping his already bruising cheek with my hand and fighting the tears again before nodding to my chair. He mirrored Emmett, his own cracked hands gripping the wooden rail as he stared at Emmett regretfully.

"First, let me take care of the RA and then I'll be back. Neither of you move." The both nodded, keeping their gazes locked on one another.

I dashed into the hall, explaining it was a disturbance and I had it handled. It took several minutes of convincing before she left and called security to cancel the guard call. I sighed and sent up a silent prayer before walking back into the room. The second I entered, two sets of eyes rested on me. I moved to lean against the post for my loft to the right of Edward and sighed before beginning.

"Let me start off by asking you to try to keep an open mind and understand where we are coming from, it's not like either of us asked for this fucked up situation, but we're doing the best we can with what we have. Let me just start by saying that you were going to find out about this tomorrow. We already had plans in place to sit you, Mom, and Pop down for a family meeting and come clean about us."

Emmett's tongue swept over his teeth as his grip tightened on the back of the chair. "When did you guys start fucking?"

I swallowed hard, my face heating instantly as I whispered, "Tonight."

Emmett closed his eyes and cursed as Edward reached out for my hand, staring up at me apologetically. I gazed back at him, trying to convey that apologies weren't necessary, and even with this, I wouldn't trade our night together for anything. His eyes softened in a way that said I love you, making me smile slightly before looking back up at a glowering Emmett.

"How long have you guys been together, sneaking around behind my back? You must have thought you were so smart, making me look like a fool!"

I lifted my hand to the top of my head and shook it slowly, fresh tears welling in my eyes. "No, Emmett. I promise you, hiding it was no fun at all. Every time we were around you, I felt like such a bitch. Our first kiss was Christmas night after everyone was in bed. I couldn't sleep so I went down to stare at the falling snow and watch the fire and the Christmas lights on the tree. I was down there a long time before Edward found me and we started talking. As we talked, we discovered we both felt the same way. We were never brother and sister like you and I are brother and sister. It was always just a little different. I don't know how to explain it, Em, but it's always been there for the both of us."

Emmett paled, his face turning a little green. "Oh God, I feel like I'm gonna blow chunks," he grumbled as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "So you've just been running around, making out, and…OH FUCK! It was you guys that got caught in Hamilton, wasn't it? Oh, what the fuck? You just sat there while I went on and on about it and Jasper and Alice about split their guts open. They knew, didn't they? God, I feel like such a fool."

I let go of Edward and walked over to Emmett, putting my hand on his arm as I knelt down in front of him. "Emmett, no! God, I'm so sorry. I…I was just so scared. I didn't want you to be angry and I didn't want you to have the burden of keeping it from Mom and Pop or you telling them before we could. I just wanted a little time to have as a couple before we went making big announcements to the family that would put such a strain on it so early. I didn't want you to feel like a fool. I promise. I just didn't know what to do."

Emmett flared his nostrils as he pulled his arms out of my hands and stood up from the chair. "I'm too angry to be in this room right now. It's taking every ounce of will power not to pound Edward into dust. I'll see you tomorrow."

I followed him to the door, sniffling as the tears streamed down my face. "For whatever it's worth, Emmett, I really didn't want to hurt you."

He sighed and closed his eyes at the door. "Yes, you said that."

I could feel my jaw trembling as I curled in on myself, hugging my chest with my arms to try to keep it together.

"Will you at least let us tell Mom and Pop about it tomorrow like we planned."

His nostrils flared as he grunted, his voice laced with pain and sarcasm. "Yeah, I won't spoil the great game plan of the master minds, don't worry."

I chewed hard on my bottom lip as I tried to get control of my breathing. "Thank you."

He turned the handle and started to walk out when I followed him in the hall, standing in my doorway. He was a few doors down when I called out to him, grateful when he turned toward me, although the pain in his face was like a dagger straight into my heart.

"Do you want us to figure out another way home tomorrow? I mean…"

He shook his head before I could finish the thought. "No. I'll drive us. Just be in the lobby at three and don't plan on there being a lot of conversation on the drive home."

I sucked in a breath and thanked him before sliding back into my room and closing the door before leaning against the back and sobbing. Instantly, I was surrounded by the comforting warmth of Edward as he calmed me and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry I didn't help, but I could tell he would have gone on another rampage if I said a word."

I nodded, gripping his waist tighter and resting my head over his heart. "I know. I understand. I'm tired. Can we just go to bed?"

Edward kissed my head before mumbling of course and tugging me toward the ladder that led to my loft. It was tighter quarters, but to be honest, I needed to be as close to Edward as possible. My sleep was fitful and I experienced nightmare after nightmare about our conversation we faced the next evening with Mom and Pop.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: Originally, this was two chapters, but tonight when I looked at them and saw how short they were, I chose to combine them instead of drawing this out for you guys. I really enjoyed writing both of these chapters and I hope you like them too.**_

_**Now, just to make this clear, this is the last one I have done for a little bit. So please be patient. I think I left you in a halfway calm place to give me a week or two of patience. Hopefully, I'll get a couple more chapters out before CofC goes into hard editing and I have to go into posting silence for a few weeks. **_

_**So, this is your fair warning…no coming after me with pitch forks and torches…okay…or else you might scare my inspiration away and that would mean even longer before you get an update! To quote Sesame Street, because my daughter has become obsessed with Elmo this week and I've seen more recorded Sesame Street and Elmo Potty Time videos that I care to recount, the word of the day is Patience. Say it with me, "PATIENCE!" LOL. I love you all. Thanks for reading and being excited about this story. Just bear with me and hopefully we'll all come out the other end happy campers! :)**_

_**Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH and TwilightMommyof4girls who has become my prereader and chat buddy. Vid chatting on Skype has a whole new meaning with these two ladies and I adore them! If you haven't read their work, I highly suggest you go check them out!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 15

To say that the car ride back home was uncomfortable was the mother of all understatements. Emmett barely looked at us and Rose kept shooting us evil eyes. I swear, I felt like I should be wearing a giant scarlet 'A' on my chest while living in exile. Puritanical Boston didn't hold a candle to what was ahead of us in Forks.

Edward and I held hands supportively between us as we studied the landscape outside our car windows, wishing away the miles while simultaneously not ever wanting to get there. It was purgatory of the worst kind. The brown and green blurred outside the window as we flew even faster than usual toward home, Emmett more than a little eager to no longer be trapped in the car with us.

My heart felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest as I saw the wooden sign at the edge of the town, knowing we had less than ten minutes left. We dropped Rose off at her house before making our way home. I was on the verge of hyperventilation as we pulled up the narrow driveway, the big white house growing larger through the trees the closer we got to it.

When the car came to a stop, Emmett stepped out, slamming the door before popping the trunk. He yanked his suitcase out of the back and stormed into the house without another word. Edward and I exchanged looks before slowly getting out. Edward, the eternal gentleman, held the door for me and insisted on carrying my suitcase.

When we reached the porch, Mom and Pop were already waiting for us at the door with big smiles and bigger hugs. My heart burned as I hugged them, knowing that they were going to be so hurt and disappointed in a little bit. Seconds later, they caught sight of Edward and made a fuss over his bruises. He had quite a few, as well as a very ugly looking eye that was going to take a week or two to heal up completely. Edward was evasive, so they changed topics, asking what was wrong with Emmett, expressing concern for the fact that he didn't even greet them before storming upstairs, giving us the opening we needed.

"Well, there's a reason for that and we were hoping to talk to you about it sooner rather than later," Edward said; cool, calm, and collected in a way that I couldn't even pretend to be. "Can we go sit in the den and talk?"

Pop frowned in genuine concern as he nodded, Mom casting wary glances between us before following Pop into the room. Edward grabbed my hand, squeezing it comfortingly as we followed them in. They settled on one of the love seats in the sitting area as we took the double rocker across from them, only the coffee table between us.

The fireplace popped and crackled, providing the only noise in the room as Edward and I tried to figure out where to start. Mom and Pop looked at us, waiting as patiently as they could bear. Finally, Edward broke the silence by clearing his throat and starting in.

"I guess I'll try to take this one since Bella was the one to explain to Emmett last night after he gave me this."

He pointed at his eye at which point both Mom and Pop's eyes grew wide as they proclaimed their surprise. Since those first few months after we moved in, Edward and Emmett never fought much at all, and never with their fists…at least not until me.

"Well, he had his reasons. If I had been in his shoes, I probably would have done the same thing. You see, he found out that we have been hiding something from everybody, including him, and he got really protective of Bella."

Pop's eyes grew round in surprise as they both fell silent in a sort of shock. Pop recovered first. "So are you implying that you and Bella have developed ah, uhm, sexual relationship?"

My face burned in embarrassment as Edward shifted and gripped my hand tighter between us. "No, well, yes, but no. What I mean is Bella and I have a romantic relationship. We are in love."

I watched Pop as his face fell into an angry sort of disappointment while Mom leaned forward to grab a tissue and dab under her eyes. What surprised me was that when she pulled away she didn't look disappointed at all. You could tell she was sad about the fighting and everything, but she didn't look at us with the disappointment Pop was now sending our way.

"How long have the two of you been running around doing inappropriate things under our noses? Please tell me you weren't being sexually active while living under this house during high school."

My eyes grew wide. "Oh God, no!"

I felt Edward's hand tighten on mine and glanced over to see a pained expression. I apologized with a glance and a drift of my thumb over the back of his hand.

"That didn't come out right," I said to Edward before looking back at Pop, "but I just meant that no, we would never have done that. Our first kiss was Christmas night. I will admit we did sneak around to make out a little during break here, but never before that. I swear."

Pop looked a little more placated, but by no means happy. "Do the two of you even understand what you're doing? The risks you are taking with the happiness of this whole family? What if it goes badly? You are very young, and the likelihood of a relationship lasting is slim at best. You could ruin everything we've built here."

Edward sat forward, keeping my hand in his as he brought it to his knee and cradled it between both of his hands. "Dad, we are no younger than you were when you met my mother or when Charlie met Ma. I know neither of you regret your lives with them before they died. I know you won't understand this, but I've loved Bella since we were ten. She's everything to me. I thought for so long that it was one sided and that it was impossible for us to be together, but the truth of the matter is that there's nothing beside some strange social convention that arose from the two of you getting married that makes it so. I'm not going to live the rest of my life without the woman that I love just because fate and luck made us step siblings. I refuse."

"And this is why Emmett is so angry?"

I nodded. "He found out last night and hasn't spoken to us since."

Pop shifted on his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs. "How did he find out?" I hid my face in my hand, the skin of my forehead searing my palm with the heat of my shame and embarrassment, failing to find the words. I was more than a little relieved when he shifted again and sighed. "I assume I don't want to know the answer to that."

I felt Edward reach over and pull my hand from my face, holding it with my other on his lap, and smoothing his thumb over the back in a soothing motion. "Dad, I've loved her almost half my life. We know each other better than some married couples do, and have been dating officially for a month and a half. Last night was our first time, and Emmett sort of caught us at the end. He was angry that we were doing that first of all, and that we'd been hiding it. He felt like we were playing him for a fool. We hated every second of hiding, but we felt like we needed time to know for sure that we were ready before we brought it up and disrupted the rest of your lives. We wanted some time to just be us before we had to open up to all the ridicule."

Pop grunted as his lips pulled into a thin, angry line that was very uncharacteristic of him. I glanced at my Mom to see her appraising us. Her face was serious, but here eyes were smiling a little and it was sort of freaking me out.

After a long silence, Pop let out a huff. "We need time to process this and talk about it. I don't have the energy to do this tonight. I'm setting some ground rules that go into effect from here on out. There will be no sneaking around or making out in this house. If I catch either of you sneaking into one another's rooms, you face serious consequences. You will respect Esme, Emmett, and me by not flaunting this new relationship in our faces this weekend, or trying to sneak around. Are we clear?"

I nodded, as did Edward. Pop, the originator of the gesture, gripped the bridge of his nose. "Okay, you kids go get some sleep. We will see you at breakfast in the morning before we have to get ready for the Valentine's party."

We both nodded before slowly standing up and making our way out of the room. I paused, still holding Edward's hand and tugging him to a stop as I looked down at Pop. "I'm sorry we disappointed you, Pop. We tried to resist this thing between us, but it was impossible. I know you understand what it means to be in love, and that's what we are. Truly and deeply. I just hope you can see that and understand, eventually."

My voice cracked towards the end as I reached up and wiped at a tear. Pop looked up at me with sad eyes before nodding and closing his eyes. Mom reached over and rested her hand on his leg, squeezing gently while smiling sweetly up at us. Her eyes were twinkling as she nodded for us to go up to our rooms.

Edward held my hand until we reached the entry way, only letting go in order to pick up both suitcases. He carried mine to my door, sitting it down outside before reaching out for my hand and holding it in his.

"I love you, Bella. We're going to get through this. We're meant to be together, I just know it, but it was never going to be easy. Just know I'm here with you, no matter what."

I smiled, lifting a hand to cup his cheek before leaning up to kiss his lips softly. "I know and I love you, Edward. I'll see you in the morning."

Edward nodded before turning to go to his bedroom. He glanced at me over his shoulder before stepping in and closing the door. I extended the handle of my rolling suitcase and slid it into my room before closing the door behind me and moving to plop on the bed. We had survived telling the parents, but I really had no clue how the rest of the weekend would go.

~MOB~

I tossed and turned, my sheets twisting about my legs and driving me crazy. Finally, sometime around two in the morning, I gave up and slipped out of bed, sliding into the big fuzzy robe I had chosen to leave at home and the matching slippers before quietly shuffling downstairs in hopes of making some warm milk to entice sleep to come my way.

I tip toed past the dark bedrooms and down the stairs, creeping to the fridge and opening it, only to jump when the voice of my mother rose from the darkness behind me. I yelped and turned, surprised to see her looking tired as she slowly stirred something inside a big mug where she sat at the breakfast nook. I smiled when I noticed she had on her robe that matched mine.

"I've got some warm chamomile on the stove if you want some, or you could just warm some milk in the microwave."

I smiled and thanked mom before pouring a cup of chamomile and moving to slide in beside her at the corner nook. I stirred in a spoonful of honey from the little bear in the middle of the table before taking a sip, humming in appreciation as the warm liquid slid down my throat.

We sat in silence, just sipping and staring through the bay widow across from us for a long time. Finally, I broke the silence, sitting down my cup with a sigh.

"Are you disappointed in us? I mean, Pop was so upset and disappointed, and Emmett feels like we betrayed him. What about you?"

She smiled at me, reaching over to rest her hand on top of mine, squeezing it gently before just resting it there.

"I can't say I'm surprised by this. I saw it coming years ago and worried for a long time that it would come to fruition before you were ready. I'm grateful that you are so lucky as to have found someone to love with whom you share such an amazing connection. Few people in life ever get so lucky."

I sighed in relief, flipping my hand to curl my fingers up around hers. "So does that mean you aren't angry or upset with us?"

She shook her head with a small smile. "Not at all."

"Will Pop ever forgive us?"

She chuckled, shaking her head as she stared down at our joined hands. "Of course he will. Right now, he's just scared and confused for the both of you. He's worried about family dynamics, but more than that, I think he's worried that you are going to get hurt. Don't for one second believe that we weren't aware of how Edward conducted himself while at home. We were observant parents, but we also chose our battles carefully. Carlisle spoke to him on several occasions, but understanding that a teenage boy is often going to let his hormones rule his actions more than his intellect, he focused more on drilling safety and preaching caution and good choices. In the same way, we were also fully aware of how blessed we are to have such a good child in you. This, however, is one of the problems Carlisle has with everything. He love you like his own and is terrified you're going to get hurt if Edward isn't fully reformed."

I nodded, gripping my cup tightly in my hand while squeezing Mom's with the other. "I was worried about that in the beginning too, but I'm not anymore. He loves me. He's always loved me."

Mom smirked, "Yes he has, and apparently in every way possible. Want to talk about it?"

I gasped, my hand flying out from under hers as I hid behind my palms, my face scarlet. "Mom! Oh God! That's just so wrong…and even more so since the boy was Edward!"

She chuckled, lifting her cup to take a sip before sitting it back down. "I just want to be sure my daughter's first time was special, that's all. I lost my virginity to your father in the back of his lime green Pinto. It was not what I would call ideal, and to be honest, I regretted letting our hormones get the better of us because it was impossible to enjoy it like we should."

I squeezed my eyes tight, trying to hide from the mental image of Mom and Dad doing the nasty in the back of a hideous compact car and failing horribly. "Oh God. Where's the bleach? I need to wipe out the last ten minutes!"

Mom laughed, grabbing a hand towel that was under her cup and throwing it at me. "Oh stop it! You know you and your brother were not borne of Immaculate Conception. I had a healthy sex life with your father, as I now do with Carlisle. It's a part of life, and not something to be ashamed of."

I groaned, letting my forehead fall to the table in despair. I was never going to get all of these facts I never wanted to know, out of my head. Mom laughed harder as I moaned and groaned, shifting my head from side to side.

"Just tell me whether or not it was good. That's all I really need to know sweetheart. Did you feel loved and cherished?"

I slowly looked up with a wistful smile. "Completely. He was worried about it being in my dorm room, but I told him it wasn't about the where, but rather the whom." I paused, looking down at my cup as I turned it around in my hand, the porcelain now cool to the touch. Finally, I sighed before looking up to gaze straight into my Mother's eyes. "It was the single most wonderful experience of my entire life."

Mom's smile was nearly blinding as tears welled along her lower lids. "I'm so happy for you, Bella. Honestly, I am. I know things look bleak right now, but eventually everyone else will see what I see. The two of you are two pieces of one whole, Bella. You've always fit together so perfectly. As children, it was as playmates. As teens, it was as confidants. Now, as young adults, it is as soul mates. It will not be an easy path, but I have every confidence you will weather the storm…together."

"You think Pop will come around?"

She smiled. "Absolutely. It may take a little time though. He has to adjust his thoughts about the two of you. For years, Edward has been his son and you have been his daughter. He's going to have to rework his views of you in his mind to sort of carve out an existence where you can be both his daughter, and his son's mate. The process may take a bit of time, but in the end he will see the perfection as clearly as I do."

I reached over to grab her hand again, squeezing in thanks as my eyes teared up a bit. "And Em?"

She sighed, her smile falling from her face. "I fear your brother may be the hardest sell of all. Maybe even more difficult than the town. Honestly though, the town can hang for all I care. I want to see my children happy. If God had seen fit to direct your lives in a different path, we wouldn't even be having this discussion, of that I am quite certain."

I jumped out of my chair and ran around to my Mom's side, hugging her tightly, tears streaming down my face.

"Thank you, Mom, for everything. I was honestly afraid that the attitude of the town might make you more wary. I don't want you to suffer any backlash or anything, but I'm pretty sure you might."

She smiled and caressed my hair as she tugged me to her side, resting her head on top of mine. "Let them. I refuse to let the closed mindedness of this town keep me from supporting my kids, especially when what they are doing is neither legally nor morally wrong. There is only a perception of impropriety. If those people can't see the reality behind that, then it's their shortcoming, not ours."

I melted further into my Mom's side, feeling the calming effects of her reassurances along with the chamomile taking effect on my heavy eyelids. A long moment later, I finally sighed.

"Thank you, Mom. Your reassurances were all I really needed. I think I can sleep now."

She kissed my head as she whispered good before telling me to head on up while she cleaned up our few dishes. I stood slowly and turned to leave before glancing back for one last thank you to see her chuckling with a devious tinkle in her eye.

"What's so funny, Mom?"

She glanced up in surprise before her devious smile filled her face. "I was just thinking of something, but it might keep you up if I mention it."

I cocked my head. "What?"

She chuckled as she shuffled past me with our cups and spoons in hand to reach the sink.

"Oh, I was just thinking, and don't you dare let this happen before you're at least twenty five," she said with a finger pointed at my nose. I nodded with a nervous brow before she smiled and continued washing the cups.

"I was thinking that now you and Edward have to give me four grandchildren to make up for the deficit."

First of all, I was floored Mom was talking about Edward and me having kids, but more than that, what the hell did she mean by deficit? I must have been more tired than I thought, and apparently said that out loud because she scolded me for my language before explaining with her devious smile again.

"Well, I've been counting on two grandchildren from each of my three kids. Now, since you and Edward are going to be coupled up, then you guys have to have four to make up the difference. I am determined to have a whole slew of grandbabies running around this house before I'm sixty!"

I wasn't sure whether I should faint, puke, or run and hide. Either way, my calm, sleepy mood sort of shattered around me, leaving me all twitchy again. In a bit of a daze, I turned to walk down the hall, jumping in shock as I came face to face with Pop. He looked down at me with a sad smile before reaching out and pulling me into a hug before kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, kid. I love all of you, and I just don't want to see anybody hurt."

I sent him a sad smile as I nodded. "I know. Mom explained a lot tonight."

He smirked. "Yeah, I heard more of it than I care to admit. We had a long talk tonight and she brought quite a few things to my attention. It's going to take time and work, but things will be okay, Bella. You'll see."

I took a deep breath as I leaned back into him, hugging him around his waist. "Thanks, Pop. The hardest part has been worrying about hurting all of you guys. We both knew things were going to be difficult, but it's so hard to say no to love."

He chuckled against my head as he squeezed me again before releasing me. "I know, sweetheart. Trust me, I do. You go on up and try to get some more rest, Bella. We face a long day tomorrow with a lot of talking and preparing for the party. You're going to need your strength.

I nodded and wished him goodnight before plodding up the stairs, jumping in surprise to find Edward sitting on the top step. I couldn't help but laugh at the eavesdroppers we had in our midst. When I reached him, he smiled and held his hand out to me. I took it and let him tug me to sit next to him, snuggling into his side with a contented sigh. We stayed there until the sounds of Mom and Pop coming our way forced us to separate and go back to our rooms where we would continue to toss and turn for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I had originally thought this would be the party chapter, but as usual, the plot had a mind of its own. Next chapter WILL be the party, and it begins with another bit of a chuckle before the drama begins. I'm going to post a teaser on my poor neglected blog. (Acullewannabe dot blogspot dot com) **.

**A big thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH. I have to thank her for convincing me to join a WC, which I'm not addicted to joining and helps me crank out chapters much more quickly! Also thanks to my WC ladies who have commented on the last few chapters. I'm sorry that I didn't take note of who helped with this, I must get better about that. You know who you are though, and I'm grateful!**

**Finally, I had the great honor of winning Kharizzmatik's Judge's Pick for the A Picture Says it All Anonymous contest for my oneshot Someday. Any of you who have read my stories for a while know that I'm a massive fan of Emancipation Proclamation. It's my drop everything to read story...so needless to say, that was quite an honor for me. Then last night, before I went to sleep, I got an cc of an email from my editor to someone in PR at the publishing house talking about book signings around the time of Convergence's release in JANUARY! Needless to say, I didn't fall asleep for another hour and a half after that. It's so surreal seeing all of this coming together. I'm so scared, excited, and nervous all at once! Thank you all so much for your support. I hope you all know that I would never have had the courage to even try to get published were it not for all of your kind words and encouragement. I owe you guys so much gratitude, more then words could ever convey! I love you guys hard!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

I woke up the next morning to gentle knocking and the smell of bacon. I smiled as I slid out of bed and walked to the door, cracking it open to peek out into the hallway. My smile widened at the sight of a rumpled, tired Edward smirking down at me.

"Ma asked me to let you know breakfast is ready."

I nodded and thanked him, promising to come right down before running a brush through my hair and tying my robe around my waist. I slid back into my fuzzy slippers before rushing down the stairs to join Edward at breakfast, forgetting for a moment that there was one person left who was still completely infuriated with us.

The memory lapse didn't last for long as I happily rounded the corner to the kitchen only to come face to face with my glowering older brother. The smile on my lips instantly fell as his eyes burrowed through me.

"Good morning, Emmett." I mumbled, feeling my face heat.

He just grunted before turning back to lock his gaze on his plate, eating almost mechanically. Edward cast sad eyes my way from where he sat across the table from my sullen older brother before nodding toward Mom at the stove. I turned to see her smiling compassionately at me as she held a filled plate toward me. I took it, kissing her on the cheek, and thanking her before crossing the room to slide into my regular seat next to Edward. As soon as my butt landed in the seat, Emmett tensed and stared at my plate.

I chewed my lip for a long moment before deciding that I was sick and tired of the silent treatment. Granted, the next conversation would have gone better if I had started with a better intro, but my frustration with him had been simmering long enough that it had reached a boiling point.

"Would you just grow up already and stop giving us the silent treatment? I swear you would think you were three the way you keep walking around pouting."

Edward tensed next to me as Emmett's head popped up, his eyes blazing in unchecked anger. "You want me to talk? Are you really sure about that, Bella? Because I figured you'd prefer the silent treatment to the earful I've been holding back for two days."

I sat down my fork with a sigh. "No, Emmett, because if we don't talk about stuff then we're never going to get past it! I hate you treating me like I don't even exist. You weren't even this bad to me when I accidentally melted all your collector's item Gi Joes when I was eight. Heck, you weren't even this mad at me when I told your girlfriend in the tenth grade that you made out with Gretchen Miller behind her back! So tell me, Emmett. Is what Edward and I have done really THAT horrible?"

Emmett's hands slammed the table making all of our plates jump with a noisy clatter. "YES! It is that horrible! It's like incest or something! He's our brother, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes, about to reply when Mom stepped in. "It's okay to be angry son, but battering the furniture and yelling at the top of your lungs will not help matters. I expect you to calm down this instant."

Emmett's eyes softened as they flashed up at mom before they dropped back to the table. He muttered an apology before taking a deep breath. I waited for him to take a few more and his shoulders to relax a bit before I started again.

"I told you the other night, though. It was never really like that for us, Emmett. We never really felt like a brother and a sister. We were always more like best friends. It's not as if we're related by blood or anything. Our parents just happened to marry when we were younger. That doesn't automatically make being together wrong."

Emmett sighed, his fist tightening on his fork again, but he managed to keep the physical reactions to the utensil this time. When he spoke, it was with a modulated volume, but the way in which he ground the deep, harsh tones out made it more than apparent exactly how angry he was.

"Well, to me he was my brother, just as much as you are my sister. To me it just feels sick."

Edward started to speak but stopped immediately when Emmett jerked in response to his voice before standing up quickly and stomping to the sink where he dropped his plate before stalking out of the room. I watched him leave with a tired sigh before turning back to my plate where I did more pushing around of my food than eating.

A little later, Pop came in, taking a plate and sitting across from us. After a while, he cleared his throat to get our attention. We both looked up warily, surprised to see a small smile playing at his lips.

"It was a long night, and I did a lot of thinking. This is what I finally decided, with your Mother's help. We will support you in this, seeing as how you have a groundwork that most people who have been together for years never manage to develop. You're starting ahead there and we respect that. We do, however expect you to be respectful in our house at all times. A little kissing is okay, although I would not suggest that in the presence of your brother for a long time yet, but nothing more under this roof or while in town. You are adults and I know I cannot dictate what you do at school, but here, I must insist you respect our wishes."

I blushed and nodded as Edward reached under the table to hold my hand, nodding alongside me.

"As for the party, we expect you both to assist in getting ready for it today, then after that, it is up to you what you want to do. You can either keep your distance from one another, and have a little more time without the public scrutiny, or you can face this thing head on and reveal to the world your relationship status. The choice is yours. If you feel you want to wait, but cannot bear to pretend any longer, you can make an appearance and then find an excuse to return to your room early. Watch a movie or something along those lines, but again, be respectful of our wishes."

I couldn't help but smile. Even in the midst of all this, they were giving us options, letting the decisions regarding all of this fall to us. I had never been more grateful for the parental units God had given me until that moment.

"As for damage control, I am going to talk with Emmett today, but you two must find a way to reach out to him. Your decisions, for better or for worse, have hurt him. He needs some sort of olive branch extended in order to mend your relationship. It will not be easy, but I believe it will be possible with time. Also, if you ever find you're having trouble in your relationship, please call Esme and I to help you. Don't let things build up and then blow up when there might be a chance that communication and advice from someone who has been there before might save the drama. Do we have a deal?"

Edward and I squeezed one another's hands under the table before I let go and ran around the table, hugging Pop's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He chuckled, as did Mom and Edward, as he patted my arm. "You're welcome, sweetheart. Anyone can see that the two of you have something special. Now you just have to protect and nurture it. Don't ever let anything come between you, and don't ever jump to conclusions. That's a recipe for disaster. If you have a problem or worry, talk it out, don't let it fester."

I felt myself chuckling as I watched Edward's eyes crinkle on the other side of the table. "Do you feel like you've stepped into an episode of Dr. Phil?"

Edward laughed harder as he nodded, mom's giggles echoing behind me.

After a moment, we settled down. Mom started us off with the first of decorating assignments and then sent us off to get dressed to work. Fifteen minutes later, I was walking back out of my bedroom in a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt to meet up with Emmett feeling up a giggling Rosalie outside his bedroom door. I huffed as I walked by, feeling jealous of how easy it was for them. We had to promise all this respect of their house stuff to Mom and Dad, and it was a sacrifice we were fully willing to make, but in the meantime, Emmett and Rose had been doing the nasty in Emmett's bedroom for more than two years with not a word spoken about it.

I was almost past when Emmett growled my way and warned me not to start. I turned toward them, my hands propped on my hips. I chewed on the inside of my lip to stay my words and choose something a bit less venomous when Rose turned to me with anger in her eyes.

I looked at her and felt my anger bubble again as my filter slipped. "Oh would you please stop giving me that look! It's not my fault he found out a night early. I didn't hurt him on purpose, so you have no reason to be so pissy with me, Rosalie."

Rosalie's eyes bugged and I tensed, realizing what I'd just said. Ironically, it wasn't until Emmett saw our reaction that he thought anything of what I'd said. Once the pieces started coming together, he pulled back from her with more hurt on his face.

Rose immediately started apologizing before turning to yell at me for throwing her under the bus, while I apologized and swore it wasn't intentional. It was chaos, as I begged Emmett not to be angry with Rose and explained how I begged her to let us tell him since it wasn't really her story to share. That digressed into a bigger yelling match. I kept expecting Mom or Dad to appear and break it up. To my surprise, the voice that eventually called out over the noise was not Mom or Dad; it was Edward.

"This is ridiculous, guys! We need to clear the air of this once and for all. Emmett, I love you like a brother, man, but with Bella, it's always been different. I love her. With. All. Of. My. Heart. Nothing is ever going to change that. I don't know any other way to make you understand this than to put it to you this way. What if it hadn't been your Mom and my Dad that had gotten married, but Rosalie's Dad instead? Would the fact that her Dad married your Mom make you feel any less love or attraction for her? We've talked about this before, how your whole existence revolved around her once you found her. Do you think that you could have ignored that simply because she was your step sister? If something fucked up happened that made your families merge that way today, would you be able to stop being with her and start treating her like a sister?"

Emmett just blinked blankly at Edward as he spoke, not even trying to interrupt. Edward moved closer, taking my hand in his and twining our fingers with a loving squeeze as he took a breath and finished his speech.

"You don't even have to answer, because I know the answer to every one of those questions is a big, fat NO. So why is that not all true for Bella and me? She is every fucking thing to me, Emmett. She's earth, water, air, and gravity. She's what keeps me grounded and sane on this rock of a planet, and it's been that way since we were ten, even if I wasn't able to admit the full extent of it. So this is how things are, and are going to be from now on. I love your little sister, and I'm going to keep loving her till the last breath leaves this body. Now it's up to you whether you can accept that or hate me forever, because it's not going to change."

With that, Edward lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back before casting an apologetic look to a stunned Emmett and Rose before tugging me gently toward the stairs. We moved down to the living room where we started moving furniture and setting up the decorations Mom had requested. Before long, a quiet Rose and Emmett helped us move some of the heavier pieces, never once talking about anything other than furniture.

Once we got to work, things went quickly and we finished up way sooner than expected. Edward and I were lounging in the sun room with glasses of water when Mom walked in a with a twinkle in her eye.

"I need you guys to make one last supply run for me to Port Angeles. Now don't rush. I don't want you having a wreck on these roads. Take your time, enjoy the drive, and be back in time to get ready for the party."

She walked away after handing me a small slip of paper with one word, "Napkins."

Edward smiled over at me with a raised eyebrow as I started giggling. We personally opened and arranged the thousands of napkins on the tables earlier that morning. There was no way we needed napkins. Mom was just giving us a chance to go relax. We had discussed it earlier and told her that we had made up our minds. We were done hiding. Tonight we were going to come out of the proverbial closet to Forks society and let the chips fall where they may. Mom seemed proud, but also a bit worried. I had a sneaking suspicion that she wanted us to have some time to enjoy first before we faced the social firing squad later that night.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: As is typical in life, plans are changing and quickly. Originally, I thought I was going to have a couple more weeks before I went into editing, but a change of plans has me publishing a full month earlier than originally planned. This means I started editing TONIGHT. Long story short, this will be your last MOB update for at least three weeks, maybe longer. Plus side? If all goes smoothly, Convergence will be on the market by mid December! Yes, you read that right! So with this funny, bittersweet, followed by just plain sweet chapter, I leave you for a short hiatus, but promise to return to continue when I'm all done. **_

_**Big love to AgoodWITCH, my lovely beta, and all my WC ladies who I enjoyed making chuckle with the first part of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it…and I hope you can all be patient. I promise, I never leave a story incomplete.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 17**

I was almost ready for the night, my red dress from New Year's back on, along with the matching killer heels. My hair was down in soft ringlets, but this time I didn't wear the combs, instead leaving my hair down to toss and allow Edward to play with as he saw fit. It was my newest favorite automatic action of his. When we would just sit and read together or study together, inevitably one of his hands would end up combing through my hair, twirling thick pieces between his fingers. It was so relaxing and comforting. I loved it and invited opportunities as often as I could. I figured tonight, both of us could use the soothing gesture at our disposal.

I was about to move over to the dresser to put on my locket and spray a bit of perfume when a loud knock at my door made me jump. I dashed to the door and opened it to see a distressed looking Edward staring down at me. He gestured for me to let him in; storming past me as his hands flew threw his hair. I closed the door and spun to face him, waiting for him to explain.

Edward's pacing was almost comical, as he would pause, blush, and circle the room before pausing again. "I…fuck this is so embarrassing. I have a problem. Like a major problem."

I moved to sit on the bed, my heart pounding a little in my chest. Any problem of Edward's was my problem as well. "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, patting the bed next to me. He tugged his hair again before coming to stand in front of me. My eyes grew wide as he began unbuckling his pants, not sure what was going on, but knowing full well that sex wasn't what was on his mind.

He pulled down his pants and underwear to mid thigh, revealing the subject of his distress. I drew my lips together and tried hard not to laugh, but it was impossible to hold back. I rolled on the bed, tears running down my face, ruining my make up job.

"Don't laugh, Isabella Marie Swan! This is all your fault you know! You just HAD to give me a hand job at the meadow. You and your fucking glitter hands from the damn Valentine decorations. Why the fuck are girls so obsessed with glitter?"

I sat up, still giggling as I stared at Edward's pretty sparkling peen. Yeah, it was actually pretty now. A real life disco stick. I didn't even know I was rambling out loud until Edward growled and tucked it away; grumbling that I was no help and it was all my fault. I wanted to feel bad for him, but the humor of the situation was too much to suppress.

"Now, now, you weren't complaining about that hand job in the meadow. Matter of fact, I think your exact words were, 'Oh Bella, thank fuck you know how to get around the rules. You're a genius for rationalizing that hand jobs aren't technically breaking the rules. I love you so fucking much.'" I even lowered my voice for effect making Edward smirk slightly before he went back to grumbling and pacing.

"Have you tried, I don't know, washing it off?"

He stopped and rolled his eyes at me. "No, I just spent half an hour in the shower scrubbing myself raw 'cause it felt good."

I sort of snorted, gaining another glare from Edward. After a few minutes, I moved across the room and stood in front of him, running my hands up and down his chest. I liked the fact that the heels made me a bit closer to his height. I was actually close enough to nip at his earlobe without having to stretch.

"I don't think it's worth panicking over, Edward. It will wear off eventually, and it's not like anyone's going to be seeing it besides me…or at least they better not." I leaned back giving him the bitch brow, and earning an eye roll. I smirked before leaning in closer again, brushing my lips along his jaw to his mouth.

"Actually," I glanced down toward the concealed sparkle peen with a grin before looking back up at him. "I kind of like it. You know I'm a big fan of the peen as far as function, but he's not all that aesthetically appealing. I guess it's a girl thing, but I sort of like the bling."

I smirked up at him as he stared at me in disbelief; his eyelids pulled back so far his eyes almost bulged right out of his head. I chuckled again before leaning in to kiss his lips softly, brushing my tongue across his lower lip before nipping at it with my teeth. Within seconds, the stick up my boyfriend's ass fell out as he moaned and grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to his hardening sparkle peen. I suddenly found myself greatly resenting the ground rules of the house.

Today, I felt guilty about breaking the rules, even just while in the area, but I had to admit, I was sincerely tempted to sneak out with Edward back to the meadow and declare it close enough to Seattle to be a rule free zone. I was going to be a lawyer someday after all. It was pretty much going to be my job to find loopholes and exploit them, and alternatively close loopholes so others couldn't. This was my calling, and I was damn good at it.

After a few more kisses, Edward pulled away looking at me with troubled eyes. "You seriously like it?"

I giggled, the blush coloring my cheeks answering his question for me. His eyes flared with that fire I loved so much before he brought me in for one last searing kiss before we had to go downstairs and put ourselves in front of the firing squad.

After a nice long indulgence in the kissing, we finally broke apart. Edward tucked in his shirt and tried to straighten his hair as I fussed with my makeup, attempting to fix the mess I made from crying in my laughter. After I was somewhat successful, I asked Edward to come over and help me with the locket. He smiled as he lifted it and placed it around my neck. He attached the clasp and then kissed my neck while wrapping me up in his arms. He rested his chin on my shoulder and smiled at me in the mirror.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Bella Swan. I am the luckiest man on this planet."

I rolled my eyes, to which he squeezed me harder, a frown now marring his brow. "Stop that. You are beautiful, Bella. One day I'll get you to see that, but until then, I really need you to stop putting yourself down all the time. You're too amazing to cut yourself down."

I sighed and turned around in his arms to smile up at him. "Thank you."

His green eyes sparkled as he smiled back. "You're welcome. Now, are you ready to do this thing?"

I gulped and nodded as he unwrapped himself from me and stood at my side, offering me his arm. I smiled up at him with a sigh before taking his offered elbow and allowing him to lead me into the hallway and down the staircase to the party waiting below.

Emmett gave us a dirty look as we walked out of my room together, but didn't say anything. He and Rose walked down the stairs first, followed by Edward and me. At first, nobody even cast a second glance in our direction. Edward and I had always been close, and never thought twice about such things. Thus far, we had done nothing out of the ordinary. Even when the first song played and Edward pulled me to the dance floor, we didn't get more than a second glance. I had danced with both of my brothers at every event we had ever had, although we'd never danced anywhere near this closely, and THAT finally started garnering the attention we expected.

It started with a few whispers and glances over shoulders as little old ladies with blue hair gasped and gossiped. The girls from our class glared, the men scowled our way. I tried not to notice, but everywhere I looked, there were disapproving eyes and loud whispers that were nearly roaring in my ears, amplified by my anxiety. It was almost becoming too much when I felt Edward's finger tuck under my chin, bringing my eyes to his.

"Don't let it bother you, Bella. It's you and me, remember?"

The sounds of the room disappeared and the glares blurred into oblivion as I stared up at the dark glimmering emerald staring down at me. His eyes were determined and intense, making my body tense as a chill ran up my spine. His devotion was etched in the lines around his eyes and the fire in his gaze. These small minded people from Podunk USA weren't going to get between us because he wouldn't let them.

I felt my bottom lip draw between my teeth as I felt myself grow steadily more aroused by this sort of primal protective vibe he had going on. He knew it too, because seconds later his intense gaze lightened with a sparkle as his lips lifted into that crooked smile I adored. A wide smile broke out on my face in response as he pulled me even closer and twirled me across the floor.

I could feel my hair flowing behind me as I tossed back my head and laughed. In that moment, surrounded by nothing but disapproval, I felt completely loved and safe. Another one of those miracles of true love I guess. I dreaded the end of the song, because it would most certainly be the end of our little bubble of love, but I tried not to let it take over.

Thankfully, the first song turned into another as Edward spun me with his hand before pulling me close again. This time, it was one of those big band numbers that the older couples enjoyed that echoed around the room. As a rule, this would cue the great influx of dancers on the floor, but the effect of the big reveal was already showing itself as only a few couples joined us. I sighed and nibbled the inside of my cheek as Edward pulled me into a more formal pose and began spinning with me across the floor.

"We knew it would happen, Bella. It's okay. Just stay in the moment with me. You and me, Remember? Always."

I nodded and smiled again, but it was halfhearted at best. Edward was a master as he spun me this way and that, blending us with the skilled couples who danced to these numbers when they were new. When the song ended, he dipped me with a wide smile before bringing me back up to place a soft kiss on my lips.

Edward led me by the hand, still smiling down at me toward the front of the room, where our anxious looking parents prepared to officially greet the guests. I could see the strain on both Mom and Pop's faces as they prepared to address the crowd from the landing of the staircase. As we approached, they gestured for us to join them on the stairs, along with Emmett and Rose.

Emmett cast a wary glance at us as we stepped up past him on the higher rise of steps, still holding hands between us as I also grabbed Edward's elbow with my free hand and hugged myself close to him in comfort. There were a lot of unhappy eyes trained on us.

Pop cleared his throat before raising the wireless microphone handed to him by the DJ to his lips. "Thank you everyone for making it out once again this winter season. It's been a tradition for five years now to hold the annual Valentine's Dance here in our home and we are so grateful you can join us, as well as our children."

A murmur traveled the room as Pop paused, glancing at an upset looking Emmett before locking his eyes on Edward and I, apology written in bright neon across his features. He had warned us, but the reality was always going to be a lot harsher than the expectation.

"I wish to address the room right now, in regard to the new relationship you have discovered this evening. Let me clear the air. Yes, Edward and Bella are now in a romantic relationship. As they are very intelligent and responsible adults who are not related in any biological sense, Esme and I have chosen to support them in their decision. Any of you who have known Edward and Bella very well, know that they have always had a special connection, and through the freedom of the college setting, has grown to something of a romantic nature. I hope that this settles the unrest in the room so that we might have a nice evening together. If you believe you cannot do so, there will be no hard feelings if you choose to take your leave. Just please know that it is our sincere desire to see you all stay and celebrate with us."

The room broke out into another rumble as Mom cast sad eyes our way, as did Pop, and Rose. Even Emmett seemed to feel for us as looks of anger and disapproval shot our way before the people in the room began to mill about again, many making their way toward the door.

An hour later, half the guests of the party had cleared out. Apparently, perceived impropriety trumped politeness, and open minds were not the item of the day. The guests that were left were aloof and more or less ignored us all night, with the exception of Lauren and Jessica who glared holes through me all night.

The painful night was over three quarters of the way done, and all I really wanted to do was go to bed. Edward excused himself, glancing pleadingly at Emmett to keep an eye out on me while he went to answer natures call. Emmett rolled his eyes before nodding toward the hallway where the restroom waited. Edward kissed my forehead before dashing off.

Emmett turned back to his conversation, more or less shutting me out as I stood there and sipped on pink punch while waiting anxiously for my boyfriend to return. No sooner had Emmett started engaging in the conversation again, then the harpies attacked.

Lauren and Jessica both sneered at me as they stood before me, arms crossed, blood red talons sharpened and ready to sink into me, both literally and metaphorically.

"You know this is all some big joke, right? I mean, he's just using you because you're there. Easy access ass, anytime he wants it. And you've always followed him around like a little puppy so you were easy pickings. He didn't have either of us to keep him happy, so he had to find someBODY to fulfill his needs. Trust me, come summer, he'll be crawling back to us, begging us to take him back."

I felt my bitch brow pop up before the smirk took over my face. "First of all, don't think you were every anything more than a body, and the fact that you take a joint stand that he will crawl back to the both of you is just disgusting and pretty degrading actually. Secondly, Edward **loves **me. L. O. V. E. Did he ever once tell you he loved you? Hint that he loved you? **Looked** at you like he loved you? No, he didn't, because he loves me and always has; he just didn't think he could have me. Now that he does, he has no need for the two of you. So go sell it on a different street corner, ladies. Your sugar daddy's off the market."

Now let me start this by saying, my mouth has always been faster than my brain. I had seen the talons, but I hadn't actually fully thought out the damage they could truly make until the two tramps pounced on me, screeching like two Banshees. Jessica grabbed my hair, ripping out a huge clump as she screamed at me, while Lauren clawed my right arm from shoulder to wrist trying to tug me away from Jessica so she could annihilate me. Meanwhile, I was still too much in shock and pain to do much of anything but stand there until a second later when my big brother's bellows brought the attack to an end.

Lauren and Jessica were wild eyed as they backed away from the towering giant who was only one shade of green away from looking like the Incredible Hulk. He stepped in front of me, his arms bowed slightly as he leaned down into their faces.

His voice was eerily calm when he spoke, but the balled fists at his sides told a much less docile story. "You will never, ever touch my sister again. Do you understand?"

Both girls whimpered as they took another step back.

"And for your information," Emmett added quietly. "Edward told me on more than one occasion that he was using you for the easy lay. The two of you are nothing but toys. My sister, however, has been his heart since we were kids. Anything he did with you guys was nothing more than cheap sex, and that's all it will ever be. Why would he ever go back to the gutter when he can be with the woman he loves? He wouldn't, so just back the fuck off."

Emmett turned back to me, his eyes soft and apologetic as he looked at the long scrapes down my right arm. "Geez, Bells. I turn my back for two seconds and the freaks descend! Come on, let's go get these cleaned up. God only knows what diseases those girls carry!"

He smirked at me as I smiled up at him with teary eyes. My big brother was back, at least for now. I had a feeling he wouldn't stay long, but I was grateful for his appearance. Mom rushed toward us, meeting us in front of the hallway that led to the bathroom. We were just starting down it when Edward walked out, running his hand through his hair. When he caught sight of me, and the three people hovering around my scraped up arm, panic overtook his face. Seconds later, he was standing in front of me, cradling my arm to examine it, and asking what happened.

His eyes grew dangerous with anger as I retold the tale of the harpy twins before he turned his angry eyes at Emmett. "I asked you to look out for her before I left. You couldn't even do that?"

Emmett toed the ground, looking properly abashed. "She was right behind me while I was finishing my conversation. I never thought the trash twins would go smash brothers on her ass. I broke it up almost immediately, but not before Stanley got a hand full of hair and Mallory tried to scar her for life."

I put my hand on Edward's arm, trying to calm him while Rose went to find Dad to doctor my arm up. I wanted to tell them all to back off since it was just a scratch, not a case in need of surgery, but honestly I was too grateful for the moment of family harmony to disturb the peace.

"Emmett not only got them to back off, but he actually defended us to them. Give him a break, okay?"

Edward's eyes locked with mine and softened. His emerald irises held a thousand questions, all asking in one way or another if I was okay. I smiled and nodded as I took a deep breath.

We shared non verbal _I love you's_ before Edward moved to wrap his arms around me, hugging me close and kissing the top of my head.

"I am so sorry, Bella." He muttered as he rocked me gently to the rhythm of the music. "So many bad decisions on my part have made this so much harder on you than it should have been. I'm so sorry."

I scoffed before breathing in a deep sigh. "You're worth it, Edward. We're worth it."

I felt him smile against my head as he muttered, "Yes we are," seconds before Pop arrived and tugged me with him up the stairs. As we passed Mom, he looked over with a frown.

"Please announce that this party is over. I will not accept the idiots of this town physically accosting our children over this. I think the rest of the night should be just the six of us, don't you?"

Esme smiled gratefully and nodded before moving to the stage as Pop held my hand gently as he led me the rest of the way to his office. He pulled out his medical bag and began assembling supplies as Edward appeared in the doorway behind me. I could hear the faint echo of my Mom's voice apologizing for cutting the evening short and wishing everyone a safe drive home. By the time I was bandaged and made it back downstairs, the house was empty save for our family.

Edward held me to his side, his arm wrapped around my waist as we entered to find Mom, Emmett, and Rose already working to clean up the mess while the DJ was just starting to take apart his station. Pop rushed across the room to him, a familiar smirk on his face before he turned back to Mom. He took the stack of cups from her hands and sat them down on the food table before leading her by the hand onto the dance floor.

The lights changed as the DJ set the mood as the first strains of Etta James's _At Last. _Edward smirked down at me before taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor, while Emmett and Rose approached from the other side of the room. Three couples danced on the floor that night, all lost in their own love bubbles while the few hired staff for the party busied themselves cleaning the periphery of the room. We didn't notice them at all…all I remembered was sparkling green irises and a crooked smile before those lips descended to brush mine gently. Now this is how Valentine's Day is supposed to be.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own this…but you already knew that…

_**Author's Note: I'm BAAAACK! Editing was a little intense, but Convergence is now out of my hands and with the printers :) It officially will be released December 2**__**nd**__**. Until then, check out the cover and summary on the TWCS Publishing house website! **_ http:/www. thewriterscoffeeshop. com/publishinghouse/books/detail/8

_**Thank you all for your patience. I hated leaving you hanging for so long, but it was a necessary evil. Thank you to AGoodWitch for betaing this for us so quickly so I could get it back out to you guys. Chapter 19 came to me first and is already done, so it will post in the next week or so. This is a transition chapter taking place right after the Valentine's Party chapter. To my fellow Yanks, Happy Thanksgiving! And to the rest of you, happy Thursday!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 18

The Valentine's party ended with us cleaning up after enjoying a couple more songs and then all shuffling off to bed. As we left to go to our rooms, we got 'the look' from Mom and Pop. They were trying to wrap their heads around us being together, but they weren't ready for us to be 'together' in their house. We nodded and shared one last kiss before going to our separate bedrooms.

I ended up staying in bed, staring at the ceiling for all of three hours before I groaned and grabbed my robe to shuffle downstairs for another late night drink to soothe my mind. I couldn't help but giggle hysterically at the sight of my whole family sitting around the breakfast nook with droopy eyes and cups of warm soothing liquids in hand. Apparently, Rosalie was the only one who hadn't been kept awake by her worries.

Smirks and half smiles graced four sets of lips as I shuffled over and slid in next to Edward, who slid a mug of warm chamomile toward me before wrapping his arm around my shoulder to give me a half hug and kiss on the forehead. I hummed as I took a long slow sip before glancing around the table.

"So…" I sighed, wiggling my nose as I locked eyes with my brother sitting across from me.

I stared down at his cup as he drawled out a "yeah."

It was quiet for a long time before I finally cleared my throat. "Em?"

He looked up at me, apparently relieved that Edward wasn't still snuggling beside me as he had turned his attentions back to his cup.

"Thanks…for tonight. I didn't get a chance to say it, but…yeah…thanks."

He gave me a small smile before letting out a long breath. "I'm ticked off because of the hiding and shit, but as much as I don't like it, I know it's not like those crazy bitches were playing it all off to be. I KNOW you're a good girl Bella, and I'm not fucking blind. I've seen how close the two of you have always been and how it was different, but it wasn't different for me. You ARE my sister. Edward IS my brother. I don't see the lines anymore, or at least I didn't until this all happened and it's flipping me the hell out."

I swallowed hard and nodded, my bottom lip quivering a little causing me to bite down on it to try to stop the tears. I blinked down at my cup, closing my eyes as I felt Edward's hand cup my knee gently, his thumb grazing across the outside of my knee cap.

Another frustrated sigh from my brother brought my eyes up to lock with his. They looked so sad and just as lost as I felt in the beginning of everything. "Yeah, I'm flipping out, but I also get it. What Edward said earlier tonight, about what if it was Rosie's Dad that married Mom, and if we were the ones sitting where you guys are? That sort of helped me see a little bit, 'cause he's right. It wouldn't have kept me for falling for Rose if things had turned out that way. So…I'm…I'm gonna try to be cool with it. I'm not saying it's going to happen right away. And PLEASE, dear GOD, don't let me catch you guys hooking up or I might have to gouge out my own eyes or something, but I'll try."

I pressed my lips together and sucked in a deep breath as tears welled in my eyes. My hand nearly knocked over my cup as it dashed across the table between us to squeeze Emmett's.

"Thank you, Em," I croaked out as he gripped my fingers hard before grumbling with a shake of his head.

"Oh, get over here, you. Don't cry, sissy." He tugged my hand, scooting toward Mom causing a chain reaction that caused everyone to scoot around to make room for me by my big lug of a brother. He yanked me down next to him and wrapped his big arms around me. I rested my head against his chest with a sigh, glancing over to see Mom and Pop beaming at us and Edward mouth a 'thank you' to him that he didn't plan on me seeing. Emmett's arms tensed before I felt his head nod. I sighed in relief and melted against my brother's side, wiping at my tears from time to time.

A quiet conversation started up between Mom, Pop, and Edward as I stayed next to my brother, relieved that he was forgiving me and at least trying to understand. He was so warm and comforting that before I knew it, my eyelids fluttered closed.

I awoke to the sensation of being carried, causing me to gasp and jerk my head up, making my lug of a brother chuckle deeply. "Did I fall asleep?" I rasped out making him chuckle again.

"Nope, just thought I'd cart you up two flights of stairs in exchange for weight training in the morning. Go back to sleep, sis. I gotcha."

I snuggled back into his chest before looking around again. "Edward?" I asked, hoping to find him trailing behind us. I felt Em tense before he relaxed again and continued up the stairs.

"The 'rents are having another little chat with him before we go home. He'll be up later."

I furrowed my brow and let out a huff just before we reached the hallway leading to my room. Emmett carried me straight to my bed and tucked me in before kissing my forehead, making me smile up at him.

"I really am sorry we lied and kept things from you, Emmett. We were just scared and trying to figure things out. We didn't mean to hurt you, really, we didn't."

He sighed again, brushing his hand across my forehead to push back the bangs that were falling in my eyes. "I know, Sis. Don't worry about it for now. Just get some sleep. You've had a long few days."

I nodded and watched as he walked to the door and closed it behind him, leaving me alone to stare at the ceiling again, now worried about what was happening in the kitchen between my boyfriend and our respective parents.

Sometime within the next half an hour or so, sleep finally claimed me again. I slept hard until the knock came at the door around eight the next morning. I blinked at the bright light coming in through the windows before shuffling to the door. I cracked it open to see a smiling Edward waiting for me.

I wiped at my eyes before opening the door wide and shuffling back to sit at the end of my bed. Edward left the door open to appease Mom and Pop before walking in to plop down next to me and take my hand in his.

"So how bad was the conversation after Em carried me to bed?" I croaked out through my unused vocal cords.

Edward smiled lifting my hand to his lips to kiss before lowering it back to his knee where he continued to stroke it with his thumb. "Not bad…not bad at all. They just wanted a few more assurances that we were being safe and that I understood the weight of what we were doing. They're both really worried that I'm going to pull an asshat and bail on you or something. I spent a good hour explaining to them that if anybody was going to do any leaving it was going to be you, because I know for a fact I can't live the rest of my life without you anymore."

I nibbled my lip as I shifted on the bed to face him, raising my other hand to his cheek. "Well then we're stuck because there's no way I'm leaving you. Short of you cheating on me or hitting me, which I know you would never, ever do either, there's no way I could ever walk away from you."

His eyes grew thunderous as I mentioned the mere idea of him hurting me in any way. His hand left mine so it could join his other, capturing my face between them. "Never. I could never hurt you."

I smiled, lifting my hands to rest on top of his. "I know that, which is why I said I knew you never would. I trust you Edward, with my heart and my body."

He sucked in a lingering breath as he leaned in to rest his forehead against mine, his thumbs caressing my cheeks. I smiled, sliding my hands down to rest on his forearms, enjoying the closeness. Edward was just about to lean forward and kiss me when Emmett's voice boomed from the hallway.

"Stop reenacting your favorite chick flicks in there and get your asses down here! I'm hungry and Mom won't let me eat until we're all at the table!"

We chuckled, shaking our heads before finally sharing a chaste peck on the lips and pulling apart to walk hand in hand down to the main floor. Mom had a veritable buffet laid out for us, which Emmett began to heap upon his plate the second we walked into the room. Rosalie rolled her eyes before stepping up behind him to steal the spoon before he could heap a fifth load of eggs on his plate, telling him to leave some for the rest of us before ushering him to the table.

Breakfast was good, and while not as easy as it was before things turned romantic between Edward and me, it was much better than it had been all weekend long. Needing to get back so Rose could catch her evening shift at the bookstore, we left as soon as breakfast was over and we could get our things together. We all hugged Mom and Pop good-bye before sliding into the car.

I nibbled my lip as we drove, sitting close to the door on my side of the car and only holding Edward's hands between us. I wanted to be closer, but I was trying hard to be respectful of Emmett. About fifteen minutes into the drive, Emmett looked into the rearview and sighed. I watched his eyes roll in the mirror before he pulled over and stopped the car, glaring into the back seat as I stared at him with wide worried eyes.

"How I didn't realize this shit weeks ago is beyond me. You guys have been way more physically distant in public than usual and I just ignored it. Listen, for the past eight years I've watched you guy hug and sit close and whisper and be Edward and Bella. I'm not saying play tonsil hockey in front of me or anything like that, just, be yourselves, okay? It's weird seeing you all buttoned up in the corner, afraid to sit close to him because I'm here. It's like you're still hiding shit from me or something, so just be chill, alright?"

I snorted, shaking my head as Edward chuckled next to me. "So let me get this straight, Em. You want us to be close like usual and hug and stuff, even though when Edward put his arm around me and kissed my forehead last night, something he's done a million times in our lifetime, you gave him death glares, because you don't want to feel like we're hiding stuff from you, but you don't want to see us kiss or make out? So basically, hide stuff from you, but don't make it seem like we're hiding stuff from you?"

Emmett face palmed before moving his fingers to his temples. "I know it's complicated shit. You don't think I know how crazy I sound?" He chuckled, shaking his head before pressing his palms into his eyes. "I don't know, but I do know that watching you hide on the opposite side of the car is almost worse than if you were making out back there. Not that I want you to do that either! Agh!"

I chuckled again before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "I think we understand, Emmett. Thank you for letting us sort of be ourselves. We'll do our best not to shove your nose in it or anything, but I can't promise you'll not see anything."

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I know…I know. Just let me ease into it, okay?"

I smiled, kissing his cheek again before sliding back into the seat, slumping toward Edward and I wrapped my arm around his, twining our fingers and resting my cheek against his bicep. Edward let out an audible sigh of relief as I smiled and closed my eyes.

Emmett rolled his eyes before turning back around and putting the car back into gear. A few hours later, we were back at the dorm. Emmett kissed Rose as he left her on her floor before we rode together to my floor. When the doors opened, Edward followed me out, his bag in tow. He turned back to an uncomfortable looking Emmett.

"I'm just going to talk to her for a second. I'll be up in a few minutes, Em."

Emmett nodded and looked back to the numbers above the doors, waiting for the metal partition to close between us, leaving Edward and I alone in the lobby to my floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Before we even get going, let's make it clear. I do not own any of these characters. This is just for fun :)**

_**Author's Note: Now that that is cleared up I can now say that something I DO own is now available for purchase. It's scary and exciting to have Convergence out there for sale. If you already picked up a copy then thank you. If you want to pick up a copy then please follow this link: **_ (www dot thewriterscoffeeshop dot com/publishinghouse/books/detail/8)_** If you don't want to pick up a copy, I totally understand. I feel bad enough shamelessly plugging my novel. I've also created a website for my original works if you want to check it out it's (www dot jdwatts dot net).**_

_**Now that all of that is out of the way, I have to blush to admit that I published a YA novel in the same 24 hour period that I'm posting a chapter that is more or less a big long lemon. Shameful, I know. Just be warned. Also, a huge thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for not only working to clean up these chapters for us, but also taking the time to stop in at the virtual release party and make me smile. A big thanks to her and the rest of you awesome gals who took the time to drop in. S**_**ome of you probably didn't know anything about it unless you follow me on twitter, but it was definitely a blast!**

**Okay, I'm going to end the massive a/n now and let you get on with the reading! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Edward stood in front of me with a sly smirk after the elevator doors closed. "Go grab a clean set of clothes, toss them in your toiletry bag and meet me back out here in fifteen."

I cocked my head with a smile as I narrowed my eyes at Edward in suspicion. "It's a surprise, Bella. Just trust me."

"What about classes tomorrow?" I whispered back with raised brows.

"Our first classes aren't until late in the morning. We're not going far."

I gave him a wary look before agreeing, sending him off with a kiss before dashing down to my room to swap out as fast as I could. I knew if Alice was there I would be answering a gazillion questions while I worked, so I picked up the pace to make up for lost time.

I wasn't wrong…Alice grilled me the entire time for every detail before realizing I was packing again and asking what was going on. She bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped as she watched me dash around, thinking at the last minute that it might be a good idea to take my book bag in case we were running late and grabbing it before dashing back down the hall. Alice cheered me on from the doorway as I busted through to the waiting area where a beaming Edward was already waiting.

When I arrived at his side, he reached out and hooked my waist, tugging me to his chest and kissing me passionately before taking my bag and leading me back to the elevator. On the ground floor, a taxi waited for us to hop in and head off to destinations unknown.

Once we were settled, Edward leaned forward and ordered the driver to take us to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel before smirking back over at my shocked face.

"But…how? Mom and Pop will kill you for putting something like this one your card. They'll KNOW what it was for, Edward."

Edward's smirk grew cocky as he beamed my way, pulling a wad of bills out of his pocket. "Not if I pay cash!"

My eyes widened further as I looked at the bundle of one hundred dollar bills, knowing where he got it.

"You raided the cash stash?"

He winked at me as I shook my head in bemusement. For the past five years, Edward had socked away cash in a hiding space in his room after hearing some doom and gloom financial report about how people needed to have cash on hand for any emergency in case the credit system went under. The next week, Edward tucked two hundred dollar bills under a loose board in his closet and continued to do so with portions of his allowance, birthday money, Christmas cash, any and every windfall ended up getting at least half tucked away for safe keeping.

Last time we counted, he had almost 40,000 bucks tucked away in there for emergencies that he absolutely refused to touch for anything but a life or death emergency, not that we didn't tease and daydream all kinds of great excuses to blow the cash. After a while, it became a sort of a game as we'd dream up fantastic tales of extravagant ways we could spend the money.

"Edward! I can't believe you did that! You've never dipped into that money. I hardly find our current predicament an emergency."

He reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, leaning over to kiss below it before whispering, "fifty-two."

I whimpered before choking out a question, in answer to which he pulled out an old, crinkled white piece of paper, opening it up and pointing toward the bottom of the numbered list. There in my curly, girly handwriting was excuse number fifty-two of our game.

_If Romeo and Juliet were ever reincarnated, we could use this money to help them run away together and be happy so they didn't have to suffer all the family stuff and die. We'd set them up in a beautiful hotel where they could be in love and happy before helping them hide together in Canada._

I stared at the paper before turning my eyes slowly toward my Edward. His eyes were so serious as he gazed down at me. I could feel the love coming off of him in waves as he leaned in and gently kissed my lips, humming in appreciation before the car came to a stop in front of the hotel.

Edward broke from me to take care of paying the bill and grabbing out the luggage as I slowly exited the car, staring down at the list with tears in my eyes. When I wrote that little tidbit somewhere during our Shakespeare unit in eleventh grade, I never dreamed that just a couple of years later, I would be Juliet, running off with my Romeo. Yeah, the family was taking this all far better than we feared, but it was no less poignant, especially after the whole weekend of enforced celibacy. I was desperate to make love to him again; as I'm sure he was too.

I carefully folded the paper and tucked it into a zippered compartment in my purse for safe keeping as Edward waltzed into the lobby as if he owned the place. He whipped out his wad of green, garnering a lot of attention from the staff as he paid for our room in cash and requested an order be sent up from room service. Nobody even began to question our age as he ordered a very expensive, alcoholic champagne and chocolate covered strawberries to be brought up as soon as possible.

The bellboy rushed around to us, taking our bags and leading us to the elevator as Edward stood tall, offering me his arm before guiding me to the elevator car. We looked every bit our nineteen years in our typical jeans and tees under winter coats, but nobody treated us as such. Edward gave the bellboy a nice tip as he opened the room for us and set down our bags before closing the door, leaving us alone again.

I giggled as I walked into the pristine room with white and satiny white vertically striped wallpaper to match the fluffy white bedding on the king sized bed. There wasn't much else in the room besides the massive bed, a chair, a desk, and an armoire that held the television set. It was quiet, soft, and perfect, as we both knew there would be no interruptions or worries of someone walking in here. Here we could relax and just be Romeo and Juliet with no fear of family interference.

I took a deep breath just as Edward stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his nose in my hair. He nuzzled through the curtain to my neck where he kissed the spot where my neck met my shoulder softly. His kisses trailed up to my ear while his hands splayed across my waist, one anchoring just above my pubic bone while the other slid up over my sternum to rest over my heart.

I sighed and leaned back, tugging my hair aside, exposing my neck to him before letting my right hand rest over Edward's hand on my abdomen, while the other moved to rest on his thigh, rubbing up and down gently. Edward's left hand shifted slightly to massage at the soft flesh of my breast, his fingers teasing at my already pebbled nipple, making me sigh and arch into him, pushing myself against his already firm member.

Edward moaned, his hand sliding further down my abdomen. His long fingers slipped under the waistband of my jeans, the tip of his long middle finger just reaching my folds when the loud knock at our door announced the arrival of our room service order. With a whimper, Edward left me to go answer the door and pay the bell hop before pushing the cart to the center of the room with a dark smile.

He shifted himself behind the cart, pulling the bottle of wine out of the bucket and popping the cork before pouring the spewing contents into the two tall, skinny champagne flutes and walking to stand in front of me. He offered me the one in his left hand with a sweet smile before holding his to mine and tapping the top gently.

"To us, and a night without worries."

I smiled brightly and tapped my glass against his, echoing back, "to us," before lifting the glass to my mouth to savor the sweet, bubbly liquid. I giggled as it tickled my nose and danced on my tongue, making Edward smile brighter at me. We both took a couple more sips, keeping our eyes on each other, before he eventually grabbed my hand and tugged me to the cart.

With a flourish, Edward removed the silver dome covering the sweet treats, dressed up in tiny chocolate tuxedos, complete with a white chocolate shirt and dark chocolate tie and dots for buttons. He put the dome aside before grabbing the green stem of the largest one and lifting it to my mouth.

I kept my eyes on his glimmering green ones as I opened my lips and accepted his offering, biting down into the confection and licking my lips of the juice as he pulled away. I smiled when he let out a long weak moan, watching my lips intently as I licked at them a second time before leaning forward again to take another bite.

He lifted a second strawberry from the tray, looking excited to indulge in more lip porn. I smiled and made a little more of a show out of taking my next bite before closing the space between us to tip up on my toes and kiss his lips, sharing it with him as our tongues tangled and Edward moaned a little louder. I sighed into his mouth as I reached and plucked the strawberry from his hand and pulled back ever so slightly to rub the fruit across my lips twice before taking another bite and leaning back in.

There were four more strawberries on the plate, and they stayed there as Edward and I fell together, glasses lost to the floor along with the green strawberry stem as our tongues tangled passionately. We took full advantage of our ability to touch and taste as we wanted as we groped and kissed, backing up against the desk where Edward lifted me to sit while he tore at my shirt, tossing it behind him to the ground followed by my lacy blue bra. I braced myself on my hands as he placed his hand on my back and pulled me toward his mouth, hungrily lapping at the swollen buds begging for his attention.

The air was filled with moans and gasps as I wrapped my legs around Edward's hips, pulling him closer to grind against him as he tasted my chest. Edward pumped against me, his groans growing deeper and more primal with each passing moment.

The world spun around me as the pressure built deep inside. I was on the verge of her falling over the edge when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me effortlessly from the desk. He carried me to the bed and laid me lovingly atop to the ultra soft comforter, kissing his way down my torso as he slid to his knees before me. When his lips reached the waistband of my jeans he gripped the material in his teeth and tugged, releasing the button and skimming is nose along the top as his fingers slid up to flutter across the my heated flesh before gripping the toggle and slowly lowering it. He kissed and licked at the newly revealed triangle of flesh as he tugged my pants and underwear down my legs to dispose of them behind him.

As soon as I was exposed to him, his eyes grew dark seconds before he dove at me, his tongue immediately flicking at my already sensitive flesh, easily finding my swollen nub. He chuckled and reached up to hold me down on the bed as I bucked beneath him, finding release almost immediately. He eagerly lapped at me as I floated back down from heaven, moaning in appreciation before climbing back up my body to rest his now bare hips between my thighs, his thick hardness nestling between my hot, excited flesh.

I was still panting when he came to rest over me, staring down at me with hooded eyes full of desire and love. I stared back in a trance, lifting my weak arms to caress he cheek, thanking him without words for loving me and taking care of me. He smiled, turning to kiss my palm. I smiled, shifting my hand to grip the back of his neck, tugging him down to my lips as I shifted my hips below him, caressing his excited member between my folds. I gasped as his head slipped down under my clit and then back up again, coating him in my excitement as we both moaned into one another's mouths.

We broke apart, panting as we stared at each other, Edward's face looking almost pained as I shifted myself around him. I licked my lips before leaning up to kiss over his pounding heart. I rested my hand there and soaked in the intensity of his reaction to me before shifting my body a little differently, allowing his member to finally slip into my opening, the tip sliding in easily. Edward threw his head back, a long delicious groan rumbling against my chest as he braced himself above me. I bit my lip and shifted a little more, slowly pulling him within me as he whimpered before gazing down at me with the most amazing, soulful eyes.

"Make love to me, Edward," I whispered as he slid the last bit of distance to be sheathed completely within me. He moved his hand to caress my face before leaning down to kiss my forehead, then my eyes and nose before brushing his lips across my mouth.

"Always," he whispered before he shifted slowly above me, making me arch and gasp in pleasure. His motions were slow and gentle as he moved above me, nibbling on my neck and kissing my face and lips, worshiping me as he claimed me body and soul.

After a long while, he shifted, rolling us over so that I was laying beside him, my knee hitched over his hip as he slowly moved within me while his hand slid longingly over every curve, his head bowing to kiss ever spot he could reach.

I couldn't believe how long we moved together, gently, lovingly, my body almost cresting, but then relaxing into the love between us. Eventually, he shifted us again, bringing me to rest atop him, lifting and lowering me slowly above him. I braced myself on his chest as we moved, grinding against his pelvis with each downward motion.

I was moaning and panting, my eyes cinching tight without my permission as I moved closer and closer to my peak. Edward moved a hand from my hip to circle my clit as he demanded in a husky voice, "Open your eyes, Bella. I want you to look at me, baby. I want to see your beautiful eyes when you cum for me."

I opened my eyes to see him staring, his eyes dark and full of lust, and his chest heaving with his heavy breaths out. I screamed as the world crashed around me, shattering into a billion pieces before falling back together to center around him. He slammed up into me as I began pulsing around him, grunting as his beautiful green eyes stayed locked with mine.

"Ungh! Oh Fuck, Bella! Shit! I love you so much, Baby…oh Fuck!"

His words hit my heart and my G-spot at the same time as another orgasm bubbled up within me right behind the one I was coming down from making me scream out again before collapsing on top of Edward in a sweaty, boneless heap. We panted together in a sweaty mess, my face turned to kiss his chest as he caressed my back and nuzzled my hair.

Eventually my skeleton managed to regain its rigidity, allowing me to shift to Edward's side and snuggle close. I glanced up slowly to see him smiling down at me. He leaned down to kiss my forehead before claiming my lips in a slow, worshipful kiss.

"You are amazing, you know that?" He whispered against my hair as I sighed. "I love you so much, Bella."

I smiled, shifting a little closer to lean up and kiss him back. "I love you too, Edward, so very much."

He sighed, holding me close as we fell asleep together. We woke up twice more before dawn came to steal our time away. We had a few more hours before class so we took a long, sexy shower together, introducing me to the joys of being taken from behind before we finally gave in and packed our things to return to reality. I really wished Rome and Juliet could hide from reality forever, but alas, we had to return to Verona and face the trials that lie ahead. I just hoped they were easier to face than Forks had been.

With one last longing look at our room, Edward kissed me before leading me out and down the hall. The entire cab ride back to campus we stayed cuddled together in the back seat, my ear over Edward's heart and his lips and nose nestled in my hair, enjoying our last few seconds in the bubble before it had to pop.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry it has been so long between updates. I've been wrapped up in my Christmas plot bunny and haven't gotten much written on this. It's probably too because we're getting close to the end. I never want to let my stories go, so I tend to drag out completing them sometimes. At any rate, here is the chapter, full of more drama after the bubble popped for these stepsiblings. My plot bunny is only about ten chapters long and will be done before New Year's so I promise new chapters once that's in the bag both for this and Return of the King! **_

_**Thanks to my beta, AgoodWITCH who I seem to keep up to her eyeballs in chapters these days. Love ya baby! Now on with the update!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 20

I skipped my first class of the morning thanks to Alice glomming onto me as soon as I walked in the door, making me so late it wasn't worth the trek. Instead, I texted Edward and told him I'd walk with him to the class we shared at 1pm. He teased me a bit before stating it would be an honor.

I felt a bit anxious as I tugged my coat on, wrapping up my neck with the long, soft scarf and tucking my hands into the warm, neoprene gloves Edward had given me in my stocking to keep my hands warm during snowball fights. I could see my hand trembling as I reached for my book bag. By the time I reached the lobby, I felt as though my legs were made of jello.

That off-kilter feeling lasted for all of ten seconds until I saw Edward leaning against the wall by the door, watching me intently. He too was bundled, but his sea glass eyes practically glowed in my direction. I smiled and met him at the halfway point in the lobby.

"Hey there. Long time no see," Edward mumbled, taking my bag to sling over his shoulder before curling me into his side. I sighed hello, happily curling my arms around his waist as I snuggled in and let him lead me out in the biting cold.

We didn't even garner a second glance as we made our way across campus. Between the anonymity of a campus as large as UDub, and the yards of fabric we were bundled in disguising our identity, we were considered nothing more than another couple in the crowd.

When we reached the classroom, it was a little less comfortable as we shifted to holding hands upon entering the building, and continued that way until we reached our seats. A few of the people in this class were in classes with one or both of us the semester before, one actually being Gianna, the flirty girl from Edward's music program that couldn't keep her hands off him at the restaurant a few weeks before.

Several people tried to steal confused glances, but Gianna chose not to hide her dismay before her eyes narrowed in accusation as Edward offered to help me shed my coat and hung it on my chair for me. I was so grateful to be able to gaze right back at her. We had nothing to hide, and now I could stake my claim, as I hadn't been able to do the time before.

I took my seat, crossed my legs, and reached over to grab Edward's hand without ever taking my eyes away from the girl. She huffed, her nostrils flaring before she spun back to her books so fast her hair smacked her in the face. I snorted before I heard Edward chuckle beside me as his thumb drifted across my knuckles.

"Are you done staking your claim? 'Cause I need to get my notebook out before class starts and I can't do that with you white knuckling my hand, love."

I glanced over at our hands, grimacing as I noticed how tightly our fingers were bound. I looked up in apology before releasing his hand and reaching down to grab out my own notebook, forgotten in my need to claim my territory.

A few seconds later, we were settled and ready to take notes. Edward reached over to take my hand again, lacing our fingers before bringing them up to his lips. He leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

"I have a feeling that if we come up against a problem with anything, it will be either that chick or Tanya. Nobody else will care, but Gianna's been flirting since before Tanya. I don't think she's going to be happy that she got usurped again."

I giggled, rolling my eyes in his direction. "Usurped? I never realized landing you was like gaining the royal crown. Should I ask for a scepter too?"

He crinkled his nose at me as he nudged me with his elbow. "Alright, smartass. Class is about to start. Time to pay attention."

I picked up my pen and put the date in the top right corner before leaning in close as the prof approached the podium up front. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to have difficult focusing while sitting next to you, especially after last night. I'll never take another shower without thinking of you."

He stiffened before shifting in his seat as I smirked, drifting my finger up his arm before moving it to my lap so he could pick up his pen and write. He cleared his throat and whimpered before leaning in to whisper back at me.

"You're going to pay for that, Bella. Mark my words."

I looked up at him with innocent eyes that falsely claimed innocence as he glared back down at me. "Nice try, but you are a little vixen."

I smirked up at him with a wink. "What, you don't want me to do that again? And again? And again…?"

He shifted again, licking his lips as he let out a loud breath. The professor began to drone in monotone as I focused on the front of the room, trying to suppress my evil grin as I whispered, "Please, you know you love it."

My smile grew wider as he leaned into my ear. "Hell yeah, I do," he grunted before shifting in his seat to start scribbling on the page. I suppressed a giggle when I noticed that most of it was gibberish.

When class was over, we got a few more wary looks as we chatted while putting on our coats. Edward insisted again that he carry my bag for me. I was arguing that it wasn't necessary when Gianna flitted by, clipping me in the shoulder. I ignored her, but had a harder time ignoring her words.

"Watch it, sicko. Incest is the worst sin you can commit." Some of the people around us gasped and stared at us with big eyes.

My lips narrowed and my nostrils flared as I turned to bolt after her. I wanted to rip her ugly hair out by the roots and use it to weave a noose for her to hang from, but Edward's strong arm around my waist kept me from going after her.

"Don't let her get to you, Bella. We're not wrong here, baby. You know that. I know that. That's all that matters."

I melted against his chest with a sigh, resting my head against his shoulder. "I know. I know. She just makes me so mad…little floozy with her over processed hair and fake everything. Ugh!"

Edward chuckled against my head as he kissed my hair. "Just think of this as training for when we have to go back to Forks again."

I groaned before taking his hand and leading him toward the door. Two girls stared at us with wide eyes as we passed. "He's my STEP brother, as in we have no blood relation whatsoever. There's nothing wrong with that!"

The girls jerked back as if they'd been slapped as Edward groaned and pushed me toward the door. "Come on, grouchy-pants. Let's get you back to the dorm before you attack every person that glances your way."

We walked hand in hand through the campus and back to the dorm. Nobody else seemed to care. It appeared that only small pockets of the world were going to be an issue for us, to everyone else we were just another couple walking down the street, which had me seriously considering talking Edward into transferring next year…maybe somewhere on the East Coast. There were some amazing music schools out there. It would be so much better than what he had settled for here. Knowing now how he's felt about me all along, I had a sneaking suspicion that his choice of school was led as much by my choice as by anything else.

Edward happily followed me to my room where we settled in to work on homework on the beanbag loveseat, sneaking kisses every few minutes. We stayed there until evening when supper time came, forcing us to return to the trenches in search of sustenance. We walked hand in hand to the elevators, keeping our hands clasped as we rode down to the cafeteria.

As we walked in, conversation stopped as all eyes turned our way before a low murmur began to rise across the room. That was bad enough, but my blood ran cold when my brother stood up and stomped toward us, his eyes burning with anger. I felt my heart sink at the fact that his amnesty had already expired.

When he reached us, he towered over me, his shoulders hunched, his hands balled into fists as he glared at Edward. I'd been so focused on his anger; I hadn't even noticed the paper balled in his fist until he shoved it into Edward's chest.

Edward looked at the crumpled ball before carefully reaching to take it from Emmett's grip and unfurl it. I heard him gasp seconds before I saw what was on the page. I groaned and leaned against his arm, feeling a tension headache beginning in the muscles of my neck and radiating up behind my ears and eyes. It had only been a few hours. I couldn't believe this had happened in that short amount of time.

Emmett was leaning down in Edward's face, poking him in the chest as Edward took it with a pained expression in his eyes.

"You promised you were going to protect her. Look at this shit, and all because you two just HAD to fall in love. Geez, E! That bitch is painting her out to be a perverted prostitute."

I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh, trying not to cry and make things worse, but really, nothing I could do would really make that big of a difference. The sign had apparently already made it all over the dorm and maybe even the whole campus. I had no doubt in my mind that it was the handiwork of Gianna and most likely Tanya as well. It was quite an inventive piece of work, touting a big picture of me in the middle hugging Edward, my teeth blacked out in front as all around it the word INCEST was printed in bright neon colors. Underneath a nice little blurb about how I seduced my brother away from his loving girlfriend outlined a highly revised history of the rise and fall of his relationship with Tanya, blaming me completely for the demise. It was cruel, entirely incorrect, and apparently being bought hook, line, and sinker by the student body at large, judging by the looks of disgust we were getting.

Emmett continued to growl at Edward as I stared down at the paper. So much for Billy's theory that it wouldn't even be a blip on the radar. We were practically the new Woody Allen and Sun-yee. I wanted to cry, then I wanted to scream, followed quickly by the desire to run and hide, but once the emotional rollercoaster stabilized, I was left with anger and determination.

I didn't even look at Emmett and Edward as I turned away from them to grab the nearest chair at the nearest table and turn it, stepping on it before stepping to stand in the middle of the table, ignoring the complaints of its occupants. I held the sign in my hand above my head and yelled out to get the attention of the room.

"Excuse me, sheep of the University of Washington, but I have something to say. This sign is a malicious attempt to malign the character of my boyfriend and I out of a combination of jealousy and complete insanity. Please let me take a minute to set the record straight. Yes, I am involved with Edward Cullen. Yes, he is my STEP brother. No, we are not related by blood and by no means are committing incest. No, I did not steal him from Tanya Denali, his psycho ex-girlfriend who faked a pregnancy to try to keep Edward when he realized she was bad for him and was going to break up with her. No, he did not jump straight from her bed to mine. The truth of the matter is, Edward and I have been in love for years, but resisted it due to the small minds of people like the ones who made this banner and the ones who bought it and now think what we have is sick. You can think what you want, but know the truth. I am completely in love with Edward Cullen and there is nothing wrong with that. You can either like it or lump it, but whatever your opinion, keep it to yourself! Oh, and if you don't think that we won't be looking into legal action for this stunt and any that might follow, then you are dead wrong. That is all. Sorry for the disruption and please go back to your dinner."

I balled the paper up and threw it into the trash can a few feet away before turning to step down from the table to find Emmett and Edward both gaping at me with wide eyes. When I fumbled trying to get down they both snapped out of their shock and rushed to offer me a hand on each side. I took them and let them help me step down before hugging myself to Edward's chest.

"I'm not really feeling hungry anymore. Can we go back to my room?"

Edward kissed my head as he stroked my hair. "Sure, baby. I'm not hungry anymore either."

I felt Emmett lean forward to kiss my hair and tell me how proud he was of me before walking us back to the elevators. He gave me a small hug before the doors opened and watched as they closed, blocking us off from the hallway. Once the doors closed, I melted against Edward and bawled. Edward did his best to comfort me, but this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

When we got back to the room, I melted into Edward's side and sobbed. I felt so torn. In a way, I didn't want to stay. I wanted to transfer as soon as possible and never look back, but another part of me, a bigger part of me, didn't want to be run off by the ignorance of others. I liked living this close to home and being at the same school as my big brother. I had friends here and a life. I didn't want the malicious acts of a few jealous, small minded people keep me from being where I wanted to be.

I drifted off to sleep debating our options and wondering what Edward would think, but never gathering my courage to ask him. All I did manage to finally whisper out was, "Well the bubble has definitely burst."

Edward snorted before shaking his head. "And has it ever!"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: Before we start let me say that I take MAJOR license with the dates and deadlines mentioned in this chapter. We're beginning to wind down now. There's two more chapters after this that are already written and then the epi which is giving me fits. I'm sorry for the delays guys. Seasonal plot bunnies that I wanted to get done before New Year's, planning for my book sequel, Induction, and RL have really slowed me down on this one. On the plus side though, if you read Return of the King, I've had some major inspiration on that one and have cranked out several chapter this week. Things are getting chilling! **_

_**Thanks to my beta, AgoodWITCH for fitting in her beta work for me between her push to meet the New Year's Challenge to complete her plot bunnies. She works hard for us. If you want to thank her, why don't you go check out her work, a lot of which I beta for her also ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 21

The whirlwind mess that arose thanks to Tanya and Gianna actually didn't last that long, and once the drama passed, the gossip died shortly afterward. Edward and I continued as we had been and it wasn't long before the only sour looks we got were from the two instigators and a few of their friends. To everyone else, we were just another couple, and really, we were.

That doesn't mean that I didn't look into our legal options, even though Edward insisted it wasn't worth the trouble. In the end, he was right, although our family lawyer, who was more than a little surprised at the state of our relationship when we came to him, filed away a copy of the information just in case another situation arose in order to show historical proof of malicious intent. They were getting away with it this time, but if they tried that crap again they were going to find themselves in court for libel faster than they could flutter their mascara coated lashes.

In the meantime, life continued with a relative sense of normality. Classes demanded our attention, my course load even heavier this semester than the one before. I worked hard, spending many late nights studying in the library. Edward worked late too in the music hall just a few buildings over. He was really excited and anxious for the big production and said that his professor kept singling him out to encourage him. Every night after practice was over, Edward would swing by the library to pick me up and walk me back to the dorm. Usually we'd play house swap with Alice and Jasper and spend the rest of the night cuddled up studying or doing anything but studying.

Most of the time, we would convince Alice and Jasper to stay in Edward's room while we camped out in my room. While Emmett was getting used to seeing us together in public, I really wasn't prepared to bump into him on my way to the bathroom the next morning, sex hair on display to rub it in his face. I was pretty sure he tried to forget what was going on most of the time.

With all that was going on, we didn't get to socialize much, but when we did, we had fun. We were careful around them, but did go out once or twice with Emmett and Rose, as well as a movie night or two with Alice and Jasper. We even went to a SAE party together and chilled with Jake and his new regular squeeze Vanessa. Jake was still the party guy, but hanging with Ness really helped calm him.

Things were winding up for Edward as we inched ever closer to mid semester, midterm tests and papers looming but coming in second behind the concert. He was really excited, insisting he had a surprise for me. It wasn't too hard to reason what it might be. The concert had a two-fold purpose, the primary was to showcase the composition skills of each student and then their ability to take their composition from the written page to a full on performance. Edward had told me on many occasions that I inspire him, so it wasn't a big stretch to guess his big surprise. It made my heart feel warm and mushy just thinking about it.

I wasn't sure when the change happened, but Edward's whole attitude shifted sharply about a week and a half before the performance. The smile disappeared from his face almost completely, a serious scowl taking its place. I tried and tried, but no matter how much I attempted to support him, he wouldn't share what was going on.

Instead, I did the only thing I could…quietly support him and try to be available while staying out of his hair. This became especially important when I discovered the week before the concert that he was leaving rehearsals to walk me back to my room and then returning to finish. I hated that he was breaking up his rehearsals just to walk me, and arranged other escort so he would be willing to stay knowing I was getting back to my room safely. It's hard to explain his reaction, but it was this weird place between disappointed and relieved. Not knowing what was going on behind those green eyes was driving me nuts, but I was trying to be a good best friend turned girlfriend and let him deal with it how it suited him, which was HARD!

I had a paper due two days before the concert, so I was struggling in my own right during that last countdown to the big event and barely saw Edward as he spent every waking hour and most of the ones he should have spent sleeping tidying up last minute details. I didn't even get to see him at all the day of the concert.

Emmett eyed me with concern as he and Rose met me in the lobby to go together to the concert. I was wearing a conservative black dress, showcasing a beautiful, but still relatively conservative halter neckline. I shot Edward a quick text message asking if he wanted me to find him before the concert or wait until after. I put my purse in my pocket and tightened my dress coat, smiling as he responded immediately.

_Text me when you get here and I'll come get you. I really need a good luck kiss._

I licked my lips with a giggle before replying 'of course,' finding myself far more relieved that he wanted to see me than I wanted to let on. I had to admit that his distance for the past week and a half had been disconcerting; no matter how badly I didn't want it to be.

Emmett walked tall between Rose and me, making me smile. When we reached the theater, we checked our coats and I immediately set my fingers to tapping. Edward responded with some directions for me to follow. I hugged Em and Rose, promising to come find them before the show started, and began to wander through the large vestibule toward the door to the far left marked Staff Only.

I knocked and smiled when the door opened inward a little before long tapered fingers attached to an arm clad in white cuffs and black tux jacket grabbed me and pulled me inside. Smooth lips captured mine as I was pushed against the wall. After a few seconds, they left me panting before an intense looking Edward pulled back to gaze down at me. His eyes were almost dull with anxiety. He tugged me down a hallway before turning a corner and taking me down another. There were several others that branched off, but we did not take any of them, before entering a door at the end of a hall.

I smiled as Edward captured my face in his hands, attacking my lips again in the empty room. When he released me, he rested his head against mine. "I know I've been a shadow lately. I'm so sorry, Bella. I promise that once this performance is over, we'll spend more time together again, and once finals are over, we have all summer to spend together."

I smiled and nodded, tipping up to kiss him some more. When I pulled away, I reached up to wipe away some lipstick I had left on his lips. "I should probably get going and find Em and Rose. I just wanted to wish you luck and tell you how much I love you and how proud I am of you."

Edward smiled, brushing a hand across my cheek. "If I did my job well, in a few minutes you're going to hear how much I love you. You are my everything, Bella. I know I haven't shown that this week, but trust me when I say you always take first priority in my heart and in my life."

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch with a small smile. "I know, as do you in mine."

He kissed me one last time before leading me back to the door I had entered. He hugged me tightly before opening the door and leaving me in the lobby to finish his final preparations. I hurried to find Em and Rose and took a seat just before the lights flashed to warn the audience that the show was about to start.

I teared up as I looked down at the program. Edward was toward the end of the performance, but what touched me was the title and his professor's description of the piece for the program. "La Bella Vita is a testament to a love that surpasses time, space, and social presuppositions. The works of Edward Cullen always have such breadth and depth of emotion, but La Bella Vita has been voted unanimously within the music department the most emotionally and technically advanced piece that any freshman in the University of Washington music department has ever produced. Mr. Cullen is most definitely a rising star."

The first performances were quite good. I even had to admit that both Tanya and Gianna were quite talented. If only their personalities matched the beauty they provided the world through their craft. My knee bounced as I waited for Edward's turn.

Edward took my breath away as he stepped to the front of the stage and took his seat at the sole spotlighted black grand piano. He settled and let his long tapered fingers rest upon the keys, closed his eyes and began to play. The tune was soft and beautiful, with a hint of sadness and longing. The feeling and tempo reminded me of Moonlight Sonata though the notes themselves were nothing like it.

The forlorn notes grew louder and deeper in intensity until suddenly with a slight key change the music morphed into the sweetest, tinkling dance of notes that made me smile and my heart jump. It took a few seconds for me to realize that it reminded me of the fluttering of a happily excited heart, like I felt when we first discovered the love we had for one another without the tempering of anxiety I felt in regard to how others would handle it. It was as if he had captured how it would have felt if we'd had a normal beginning. I watched his fingers appear to blur as they raced across the keys, only him visible in the vast ink of the stage.

The music slowed to a soft whisper again at the same moment the lights on the stage slowly rose behind Edward to reveal a small orchestra which joined in behind his ringing notes. Tears welled in my eyes as my brother reached over to take my hand and squeeze it. My heart literally ached at how beautiful and heartfelt it was. It was like Unchained Melody times a thousand.

My hand shook as I lifted it to wipe the tears from under my eyes. I watched Edward's face, eyes still closed, face so soft as he took a deep breath. The orchestra dropped away leaving only Edward to play the last soft notes which floated away into oblivion leaving silence in the room. Edward looked right at me and our eyes locked, the words unspoken screaming between us as the silent room burst into boisterous applause.

Edward stood and took his bows, but his eyes never left mine as I stood and clapped feverishly. I mouthed the words, _I love you, forever._ He smiled and blew a kiss at me before exiting the stage and making room for the next act to take the stage behind him. As rude as I knew it was, I couldn't wait.

Emmett shot me a concerned look as I stood up and started shuffling past him down the row toward the center aisle. He grabbed my hand, which I squeezed with a smile and leaned down close so he could hear.

"I can't wait until this is over. I have to go find him now."

Emmett chuckled and nodded before releasing me. I darted down the halls back the way Edward had led me before the show to find him, only to round the last corner and find him cornered by Tanya and Gianna. His face was hard and angry as they sneered toward him.

"She's not worth it, Edward. Nothing is worth passing up on that scholarship offer, especially not that mousy girl."

Edward glared at Tanya. "You don't understand. She's more important than everything. I'm not leaving her behind."

I could hear the eye roll in her voice as Gianna replied. "She's a nobody from nowhere and she's holding you back. You might not like us very much right now, but you know we're right."

Edward leaned in close, a growl in his voice. "It's not holding someone back if the person chooses to pass something up. There are more reasons than just Bella for my decision."

"Really? Name three." Tanya shot back.

There was silence and this was when I finally decided to step in. From the first second I overheard the conversation, I wanted to run and hide and just cry, believing all that they said, but I had done more than enough running in my life. It was time to be a grown up, so I squared my shoulders and walked around the corner.

"What's going on, Edward? You've been hiding things from me for over a week now. I gave you space, but I think it's time now for you to talk to me."

The girls glared at me over their shoulders before looking back to Edward.

"Cut the cord, Eddie, and do what's best for your future." Tanya crooned, freezing and her shoulders tensing when Edward's only response was, "She _is_ my future."

Both girls walked past me to exit the hall, but not before grumbling at me as they passed. "Way to ruin him completely. You are such a spoiled, selfish brat."

I crinkled my brow as they walked by before moving to stand in front of Edward and taking his hands.

"That was so beautiful tonight, Edward. I have no words, but that will have to wait, because we have more important things to discuss first. I didn't overhear much, but I did hear something about you passing up some amazing scholarship over me? You need to tell me what's happening."

Edward sighed and moved to run his hand through his hair, stoping with a chuckle when he realized my hands were gripping his and not letting go.

"Can we go somewhere else and talk? I'm not needed, so we can go find a quiet place."

"But what about Emmett and Rose? They came to see you…"

He stopped me with a soft kiss. "We can text them. They will understand."

I nodded and handed him my phone before letting him lead me through a door and down a long corridor to a quiet unused dressing room similar to the one we had been in earlier, but much more secluded. As soon as the door closed behind us, he led me to the couch and positioned me to sit across his lap, kissing my lips softly before resting his forehead against mine with a long sigh.

"You are everything to me, Bella. Everything. Music, my career, my future, it all means nothing without you."

I lifted his hand to kiss his long talented fingers and nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"Last week, my professor called me into his office after class, saying he needed to talk to me. He told me that he was very impressed with me and made a few calls and had arranged for a team of scouts from Julliard to come and see the performance."

My eyes bugged as a wide smile spread across my face. "Oh wow, Edward! Oh my gosh!"

He smiled sadly and caressed my cheek before continuing with a sigh. "They offered me a scholarship as soon as I left the stage, but I turned them down."

I moved to kneel beside him with a frown. "You what? Edward, what the hell are you thinking?"

He cocked his head, looking hurt. "That I didn't want to leave you. Is it that easy for you to let me go?"

I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder. "Hell no, you moron…For goodness sake, Edward, there are a ton of law schools on the east coast. I might not get a free ride like I did at U Dub, but I could probably get in out there somewhere in the fall. Columbia has an amazing law program, if I could get in to their prelaw too, that would be so amazing. Then we could go together and be away from Washington and all the fear of stigma. I actually considered it when Gianna and Tanya posted those flyers, but never brought it up because I didn't want to run and hide like I was ashamed of us."

Edward blinked at me slowly, his eyes looking troubled and his shoulders heavy-laden. I shifted again to straddle him, holding his face in my hands and kissing his lips before leaning back a little to look into his eyes.

"You should do this, Edward. Even if I don't get in out there, you owe it to yourself to do this. I believe in us. I know we would survive if we had to, not that I plan to just sit back and not fight heaven and earth to go with you. Go find the guy, Edward. Tell him you changed our mind. I may hate Tanya and Gianna, but they aren't wrong here. You can't let me hold you back, not that I am because I'm already mentally planning my transfer application proposals."

His hands, which had moved to grip my waist the moment I moved astride him, gripped me a little tighter, his thumbs rubbing small circles as his eyes burrowed into mine.

"Are you sure? I've never once heard you mention the East Coast or Columbia before. I don't want you to do something you don't really want to do just to make me happy."

I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "You mean like your willingness to sacrifice your opportunity and an even more amazing career to avoid potentially making me unhappy?" I snorted before leaning in to kiss his lips again, this time he responded much more enthusiastically, his hands pulling me tighter against him, his hips beginning to shift a little under me. "I never mentioned it because I didn't want to end up on the east coast alone. I wanted to be close to you, and Em, and Mom and Pop, but I would go in a heartbeat if I got to take you with me. Columbia would be amazing, and even if I couldn't get in as an undergrad, I would most definitely apply to the Law School once I graduated pre-law. The east coast is littered with great Law Programs too, so even if I didn't get Columbia, I would have a ton of other choices as well, since with any luck, Julliard would lead to a career in New York anyway."

Edward's shoulders slowly seemed to relax and his fingers became more exploratory as I spoke. His eyes softened as a hint of hope began to glint in them. His hands slid to my thighs massaging my muscles as they slowly slid the skirt of my dress higher.

"Maybe we could even get an apartment together somewhere nearby. Columbia and Julliard are only a couple of miles apart. It would probably only be about six or seven subway stops apart most likely even on the same line. If we split the difference, we could get a small place on the upper west side if we convince Mom and Dad to help. It could be pretty great, but only if you're with me."

I smiled down at him, starting to see it all come together. "Yes, it could, although without their help, we'll have to live in some hole of a place like most young students in the city, but even that would be great as long as you were with me. Either way, it will be an adventure."

There was no warning this time as Edward smiled hugely at me, his eyes twinkling in excitement as he pulled me hard against him and kissed me hard, his hands getting lost under my skirt, tugging at the top of my hose. I kissed him back for a while before stopping his hands and leaning back with a wide smile.

"We have plenty of time for celebration later tonight. For now, you need to hunt down that Julliard scout and not smell and look like you just had a quickie in a dressing room while you do it."

I stood up smiling at his whimper before pulling him up with me. "Come on, let's get you straightened up."

I helped him look nice again before pushing him toward the doorway, only for him to grab my hand as he reached it and tugging me behind him. "No, you're coming with me. Maybe a visual of what was keeping me from saying yes right away will give me a bit of amnesty, that and you always charm most everyone you meet."

I laughed as he tugged me down the hallway through the darkness toward the light beyond. I felt light and happy, looking forward to an adventure in New York City with the only man I've ever loved. I knew the reality would never live up to the ideal, but right now I couldn't help but picture a cute little apartment that the two of us would share together without the need of overnight bags and worrying who might see us sneaking out of one another's rooms the next morning.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: We had to see a little more private E/B time before we wrap things up. One more chapter and then our epi…if I can just get it sorted… Hope you enjoy it. Big thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH and my WC ladies! Now on with the show…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

I woke up with a sigh in Edward's arms, feeling excited all over again for the future that lay ahead of us. I was pleasantly sore as I stretched a little, having quite thoroughly celebrated with Edward once we got back and then a second time before we finally passed out.

Things went far better than we could have hoped after our little talk during the close of the concert. By the time we took off in search of the Julliard representative, the last student was just finishing her violin solo. We found Jan, the Julliard scout, and his wife Mischa sitting toward the back of the auditorium, they smiled obligingly as we asked them if we could talk and followed us back to the dressing room we had talked in during the preshow make-out session.

They both watched with amused eyes before Mischa reached over and took Jan's hand. When she spoke she had the soft hint of an eastern European accent, but I didn't recognize it. "Oh Yahn, zey remind me of uz when we were young. Do you zee it?"

The tall blonde man who actually reminded me quite a bit of Carlisle smiled adoringly at his wife and patted her hand with his other. "Yes, my love, I do see it. You see, Mischa and I met when I went back to Germany to visit my father. He stayed behind when my Mother and I moved the America when I was a young boy. I studied for a year there to spend time with him and learn from the masters there. Mischa and I fell in love immediately. I did not want to leave her behind, but had to for a short time. It did not take very long to attain her visas to come so we could be married, but it seemed like an eternity. We have not been separated since. We even both work at Julliard, I in the music department where Edward will be attending, and Mischa in the dance department."

I smiled at the comment of Edward attending. Edward tensed beside me, telling me he hadn't missed it either.

"So does that mean that you accept my apology and will allow me to start in the fall?"

Jan's smile faltered slightly. "There is still more you must do. Normally you would have to wait until next fall since you did not send in a new application by December first, however, the fact that you have previously completed all aspects of the application process with the exception of the audition means you must jump through a few more hoops. I do believe we will be able to skirt the rules slightly. You need to go online and update your application and perhaps recondition the essay portion to fit your new experience. Your professor has already submitted his letter of recommendation as will I, but you must undergo one last official audition to solidify your place. I will arrange it as soon as you are able, and I highly suggest you use the piece from tonight. You need to submit the sheet music for it as well as any additional background information and the theory notions you used to compose it. Will all of this be possible?"

Edward was silent and frozen next to me until I elbowed him and he sputtered with nerves before nodding slowly. "I believe so, sir. I…thank you."

Jan smiled politely. "No need to thank me. It's your talent and it will all be up to you, all I can do is give you my recommendation."

Edward nodded, reaching out to shake his hand before thanking him again and then immediately turned to me, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly to him, his nose buried in my face as he murmured 'thank you' over and over. I sighed, hugged him back just as tightly, waving to the married couple as they rose, and left us alone in the room.

After a long time, Edward finally pulled back only far enough to capture my lips, one hand holding the small of my back to keep me close while the other drifted up to tangle in my hair. His kiss became insistent and almost delirious. While I wouldn't mind the memory of a dressing room romp, I had a feeling it would reflect poorly upon him if we got caught, so instead I suggested heading back to the dorm.

We quickly gathered his things, Edward chattering in nervous excitement about all the things he needed to do in the next week on top of classes to prepare for his Julliard acceptance. I just smiled and followed, taking the things he handed me along the way.

He stopped to thank his professor on our way out and at my suggestion called Emmett to let him in on the good news. I could hear my brother's loud whooping cheers from where I was walking beside Edward, making me laugh. It didn't take long before the whoop died out and Edward's happy expression was replaced with a serious one.

"We discussed all of that, Emmett. Bella is going to apply to several schools in New York and come with me. Columbia University has one of the best Law programs in the country and is her first choice. We'll make it work."

I could hear the serious tone again before Edward sighed. "Emmett, I don't know how to make this any clearer than I already have. Bella is it for me. There's not going to be any 'if we break up' or 'if things don't work out.' You need to really accept this, bro. Someday I'm going to be both your step brother and your brother-in-law. End of story."

My mouth grew dry and my heart pounded at Edward's declaration. I always knew that was where we were headed some day, but to hear him say it, and not only that but say it so calmly and certainly just made it that much more real and convinced me that we were making the right decision to go to New York together. Not only is this pursuing our future careers, but it would also give us a much needed chance to grow as a couple without the constant questions and scrutiny. We were already pretty much as close as two people can be, but I had a feeling that being a foreign city with nobody but each other to lean on would probably make that bond even stronger.

The boys continued to talk, but beyond Edward accepting Emmett's apology, I didn't hear much of the rest of the conversation, as I was too wrapped up in my own head. By the time we reached my empty room, I was so worked up about being together in New York, I practically jumped poor Edward, but he didn't seem to mind in the least.

I loved slowly peeling him out of his tux before pushing him onto the little beanbag love seat and praising his accomplishments, first with my mouth, and then with my body as I rode him to oblivion. When we were done, he couldn't do much more than pout and make a slurred comment about having to get accepted to Julliard more often.

Once we recovered a little, we crawled into bed where Edward decided it was his turn to worship me as his muse. This time was slow and passionate, filled with soft kisses and locked eyes as we reached completion together before falling asleep in a pile of limbs on my small bed.

I shifted a little, trying to free my now completely asleep leg from under Edward's when he shifted next to me, rolling to free my leg, while simultaneously capturing my waist with his arm and burrowing his nose into my hair. With a contented sigh, he went relaxed again, his arm very heavy on my waist.

I chuckled under my breath and just laid there, listening to the steady sound of his deep breathing for another half an hour before the sound of a key in the lock had me scrambling for the blankets to make sure we were covered as I yelled for Alice to wait. Alice, however, didn't hear a thing as she blasted her iPod so loud, I could hear the tune as she entered.

I checked again to make sure Edward was covered before Alice froze, her eyes taking in the mess of clothes on the floor that was usually cleaned up before she came back before they glanced up toward my bunk. Her hands flew to cover her eyes as she let out a screech that startled Edward, leading to his sitting up and almost revealing himself to her.

She screamed again and turned her back. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Normally you guys are in class right now. I'm so, so, sorry! I'll just get my bag and go! Oh geez!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as she flew around the room to get her things before leaving the room with a slam of the door. It wasn't until after she was gone that I remembered that it was a school day and we were missing classes. Edward, however, wasn't so okay with the situation.

He flew down the ladder, his assets on display, making me nibble my lip as he cursed and threw his clothes around looking for his underwear.

"Damn it! I'm struggling in Milton's class. I really couldn't afford to miss this class."

I felt bad for him, but it has hard to be too sympathetic while getting the nice little show. I sighed a little in joy that he was all mine.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. I talked to Jasper earlier this week. He passed that class with flying colors last semester and said he could help you and Alice study. Alice has the afternoon section, but I doubt the lectures are that different, I'm sure you can copy her notes. You'll be fine."

He gave me a light hearted scowl as he stared up at me, still completely naked in my dorm room. "What exactly makes you all nonchalant about this, Miss 4.0?"

I smirked and let go of my sheet as I rolled to the side, letting it fall away to reveal my own little show.

"Well, after a night like last night, thinking of living with you in New York, and watching you stand in my room buck naked, Humanities 102 is the last thing on my mind."

Edward's eyes locked on my chest before glancing lower and then back again, his body visibly reacting to me, before flitting to my face. I smirked and shrugged.

"You're already a half an hour late; you might as well make good use of the time and that wonderful little problem you have standing out there."

His eyes grew dark and narrowed before he prowled across the room and up the ladder with dark, intense intent. As soon as he reached my legs, he grabbed my ankles and turned me flat on my back before covering me with himself like a blanket, his lips finding mine only briefly before moving to claim my waiting nipple.

He moved with leonine grace as he traced my body with his hands and tongue, gazing up at me most of the time with the most panty wetting expression I'd ever seen. It was this strange combination of possession and desire that made my body swoon. He worked me with his fingers as his tongue teased my skin. He moved away directing me without words until I was shifted on my hand and knees, his hands gripping my hips as he leaned over me kissing from my neck and down to my shoulderblades. He kissed from one side to the other before following my spine to the small of my back and then back up again while one hand moved to tease between my legs while the other pinched my exposed nipple as I gasped and arched my back.

I began begging for him to be inside me, but he refused, continuing to tease me. I began to lament unleashing the monster as he teased me to the point where the pleasure was almost pain until he leaned in again to nibble my ear.

He entered me at the same moment that he whispered into my ear, "You are mine, Bella Swan. Mine and mine alone."

He punctuated his words with thrusts before repositioning and leaning in on the other side. "Nobody else will ever touch you again. Nobody else will ever taste you again. And nobody but me will ever be inside you like this again."

He pulled out almost completely before sliding back in. "You don't have a ring on your finger yet, but make no mistake, you are taken…for the rest of your days you are spoken for."

He kissed my back again, his movements slow and sweet as he softened his thrusts, his hands changing from demanding to worshipful. Eventually he made it back up to my face where he encouraged me to turn toward him, kissing my lips as shifted me and pulled my back against his chest pulling us both up together. His kisses were passionate and insistent, but never rough as one hand covered my heart and the other wrapped my waist, helping me raise and lower slightly over him.

His lips moved to kiss across my shoulder and back up my neck before they found my ear again. "And in exchange, I promise to love and worship you with all of me, every day until my last breath."

I moaned through little tears as I reached back for his head again, bringing him in for another kiss as my hands burrowed in his hair before I removed his hands and shifted to face him, sliding back onto him immediately. He wrapped me up again and kissed me deeply, as I shifted myself on top of him. I held his head between my hands as I came, promising him that I was only his, he followed a fraction of a second later before we both collapsed still wrapped together on the bed, the frame groaning, making us both freeze for fear of the whole loft coming down before we started laughing.

Neither one of us made it to our second class of the day either and only managed to move down and be dressed about half an hour before Alice returned. She was so excited when we told her about Julliard and New York she screamed and danced until she remembered that it would mean we wouldn't be able to be roomies next year like we had planned. She was still happy for us though.

The next five weeks were a bit of a blur. I was only about a week away from the deadline for Fall applications and rushed to send in to Columbia, NYU, Berkley whose appeal was an accelerated three year bachelor program, St. John who had a renowned pre-law and law program, and Fordham. Emmett wasn't handling things perfect, but he was doing pretty good. He agreed to let us talk to Mom and Pop about New York when we went home after finals.

Edward had been busy too. He accomplished everything except for his audition within the first week like me. We worked side by side many late nights that week, working hard to get our ducks in a row. All that was left now was his audition, which was two days before finals. Poor Edward was a nervous wreck that whole week. It was a wonder he got any studying done at all. He pulled off a flawless audition, not that he would call it that, but I heard the exclamations of the judges afterward…he was SO in!

Finals went well, if not in a blur of sleepless nights and stress. We packed between finals, getting ready for that final moveout. When we moved in back in the fall, I never dreamed that I would only be spending one year at the University of Washington, much less being WITH Edward and talking about moving across country with him the following fall. It was strange how fate worked sometimes and the plans you made turn out to be nothing more than plans that twist and turn with the tide of life.

We waited an extra day to move out with permission from Dad's friend in high places. The campus was empty the last night we all spent in the dorms. Jasper and Alice had left on move out day along with everyone else, so basically, it was a few RA's, a few summer school students, and us. Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I all sat around Edward's room floor and chatted over pizza, talking about how odd it would be next year being so far apart.

Emmett stared down at his last uneaten piece of pizza before looking up at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry about how all of this went down. It was weird at first, but seeing you two now, it really makes more sense. I'm going to miss the hell out of both of you, but you're going to be fine in New York. Even before you were officially together, I think I would have known you'd end up moving out there together. You take care of each other and look out for each other, and that makes me feel better about this whole thing. Mom and Dad are gonna flip, but I think they'll see its right soon. You two just be careful, and I'm buying you a little can of wasp spray."

"Wasp Spray?" We all asked in unison.

Emmett nodded, dead serious. "Yeah, I got an email saying that it's your best alternative with Mace being illegal and it does a better job too. One hit in the eyes with that shit and you could crawl and still get away from a fucker no problem."

I chuckled shaking my head. "Bubby, you gotta stop believe everything you read in emails. You're going to get yourself arrested and sued like that, Emmett. Besides, pepper spray is legal there as long as you buy it in state and fill out paperwork. I'm not walking around without some kind of protection on hand."

Emmett's eyes softened as he looked at me. "Now that I'm really gonna miss."

I cocked my head and he laughed. "You calling me Bubby."

I bit my lip and scooted over to hug around his waist, resting my head over his heart. "You're always going to be my big Bubby, Emmett, and there is such a thing as phone calls, and airplanes. It's not like you'll never talk to me or see me."

Emmett sighed squeezing me around the shoulder. "Yeah, but that's just not the same."

I sighed and hugged him tighter. "I know, Em. I know."

The next morning was chaos as we tried to figure out how to shove all of our crap plus extra back into the same sized uhaul we'd used at the beginning of the year. Once it was all loaded, we returned home the same way we came, Edward and me in the back seat of Pop's Mercedes while Em drove the Uhaul, only this time, Edward and I held hands and leaned together, my head resting on his shoulder.

We were about halfway there when Pop looked into the rearview mirror with a twinkle in his eyes. "So are you ever planning on telling us the big news or are you going to wait until the fall and just spring it on us then?"

Edward and I both tensed as Mom and Pop laughed in the front seat. "U Dub's star musical arts student gets snatched up by Julliard and you don't think my friends on the staff are going to call and congratulate me? Please son, give me some credit!"

We were both quiet as he examined us before rolling his eyes again. "Come on…share some details. What is the next step?"

I sighed before sitting up, gripping Edward's hand tighter. "Me hopefully getting accepted to one of the five New York universities I applied to, for a start."

I held my breath waiting for the yelling to commence. Instead, Mom and Pop shared a look and a sad sigh before Pop continued. "We expected as much. We will need to talk about all of this a little more in depth. We really aren't completely convinced you're ready to be all the way across the country, Bella. You have a great opportunity here in Washington. We don't want you to throw away such a gift. Do you know how many students would give their left arm for a free ride including room and board? It just doesn't seem prudent for you to make the move too."

"I can't go without her," Edward practically whispered into the car as he held on more tightly.

Mom glanced over the seat with watery eyes and a soft smile. "We know you feel that way, Edward. Like we said…we'll talk about it."

I leaned back over and rested my head on Edward's shoulder and listened to the soft music of Pop's Simon and Garfunkel CD for the rest of the trip, not knowing exactly what we would discover once our talk with the parents began.


	23. Chapter 23

_**This is our last regular chapter before the epi. I hope you like it. I've been chuckling at all the reviews. You'll get your answers in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Thanks to AgoodWITCH for her beta work on this. Wishing her a happy and relaxing vacation!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 23

Once we got home and finally unloaded and returned the big truck, the tension began. It took a couple of days before it all really came out, but when it did, it was a mess.

First of all, our parents didn't think I should give up a free ride. I understood that, but I couldn't help but worry that I'd never be able to keep my GPA up while missing Edward so much and end up losing it anyway. Not only that, University of Washington was barely tolerable with him there. I could hardly imagine what being there without him would be like. I'd have Em and Rose, but it just wouldn't be the same without Edward.

The second argument was that if I did go, it would be throwing away money for us to live together when Edward's scholarship would include room and board just as mine did at UW. They had us there until Edward said that he'd probably end up sleeping at my room anyway because we hadn't been apart more than a hand full of nights since we got together anyway. Mom wasn't happy with that, which then led to the discussion of our living habits in Seattle and a renewal of the rules of this house.

That then led us completely off subject as a new argument developed about the double standard they had for Rose and Emmett and the two of us. My mom tried to play dumb to what happened in Emmett's room, but I wasn't going to stay quiet about it anymore. This led to the entire New York discussion being delayed two days while Mom gave me the silent treatment.

I felt awful. I could tell I was coming off like a brat, but at the same time, was the double standard at all fair? How do you toe the line between being an ungrateful kid, and being an adult making a sound argument? For me it was another underline on my list of reasons to go to New York. As long as we were in Seattle, we were the kids, trying to grow up while still being someone's kid and someone's responsibility. In New York, it would all be up to us, both the good and the bad, and we'd be able to really grow up.

It took three days before the discussion continued, during which time I began making query calls to Columbia, trying to keep my name on the forefront of the admissions office's mind. I also made out a bullet point argument sheet for why Columbia was right for me, Edward and me living together, along with all the things I was willing to do to make that happen, and research of all the available apartments for rent or sale between Julliard and Columbia. In addition, I included detailed print outs about the safety of the area.

I was as ready as I'd ever be when Mom and Pop called us down to conference in the living room. It felt eerily similar to our discussion just a few months before when Edward and I came clean about our relationship with them, although this time, we were going to have a much tougher sale since neither of them were on our side, even a little bit. They were all for Edward going to Julliard…they just wanted him to do it without me.

"Before you guys say anything, may I please say my piece?"

They nodded, eyes growing wide as I began pulling my piles of papers out of my bag, standing up the trifold board that I taped a professional looking presentation to, and turning back toward them with a deep, stabilizing breath.

"I've put a lot of thought and research into this. First, I want to say that as far as my own personal career path, transferring to Columbia is one of the best options for me. I've put in for backups, but Columbia is my primary goal. Columbia Law is a great program for my post graduate work and even though they officially state that you don't get preference if graduating from their undergrad program, I know there has to be some level of preference, especially over UW, which is not well known for their pre-law prep. Secondly, if I don't transfer in this year, I will not be eligible to transfer into Columbia after another full year in Washington. It gets completely removed from the table."

"Now, if I do manage to make the cut for Columbia, I won't be eligible for housing as a transfer student. That being so, I will have to live off campus. In the neighborhood separating Julliard and Columbia, which happens to be the Upper West Side, one of the safest areas in the entire city, I have found this pile of apartments available online for rent or sale. The prices are quite steep, but workable."

I pulled a listing from the pile and handed it over. "This is a 700-square-foot, one bedroom, fifth floor walkup two blocks away from Columbia campus for $1,800 a month. Now typical room and board for one year at Columbia is about $16,000, but I can include that total in my student loan to help offset the cost if necessary. I intend to get a job, however, to pay for my personal expenses. This will mean taking a lighter course load, but it is worth it to me."

I pulled out another apartment on Broadway in a co-op only a couple of blocks from Julliard. "Now this is one that is for sale. It's a two bedroom in a coop building on Broadway, and if you look on the map…here it is, and here is Julliard. It however is one that would have to be purchased. But if you consider the long term arrangements, Edward working in New York, probably in this very area after graduation, and my having three years of undergrad plus three more years of Law School. Plus the probability of having to work summer internships as part of the program, we will both need housing beyond the seven to eight months that school is normally in session. The price sounds ridiculous for this area, but it's actually quite a steal for the city."

I showed them the photos of the modest apartment, cringing as I slowly mumbled the $600,000 ticket price. This however is where my negotiations fell apart as both Mom and Pop flipped their lids shouting things like that was more than the price of our rather large family home and the prices for housing were outrageous. It was all starting to get out of hand again when Edward stood up and calmly walked over to pick up the papers and examine them.

He finally set them down with a sigh before moving to stand in front of his father. "Here is what it boils down to, Dad. If you want me to go to Julliard, then you have to let Bella come with me. One way or another we are going to make this work. The rent for the apartment near Columbia would be about 21,000 dollars a year. I have almost enough for two years of rent saved up in my hiding spot in my room right now. I love you and Mom and I appreciate all you have done for us, but this is non-negotiable. I come into the trust Grandpa Masen left me in another two years. You know how much is in there. It would be tight and we would have to work hard and be careful, but you know I can make this happen for us. We don't want to go against you. We don't want to cause a problem. But you have to understand, we're not Edward and Bella, two separate people anymore…we are a package deal. I almost turned down Julliard because I wasn't willing to leave Bella. She was the one who convinced me to accept it and that she would come with me, but I won't hesitate to walk away right now if I have to."

I watched him talk, tears streaming down my face as I covered my mouth. Part of me was so touched and another part was freaking out. When he let loose that last little tidbit, I moved in front of him, laying my hands on his chest.

"NO…I won't let you. You are never going to throw away your dream because of me…and I don't like you spending all of our inheritance on this either. We can find another way, but please don't walk away from Julliard."

Edward looked down at me, softness in his eyes, but also absolute sincerity. "I go nowhere without you, Bella. End. Of. Story."

I smiled, feeling another tear drift down my cheek as I lifted a hand to cup his chin. "I love you."

Edward smiled, running his hands down my arms. "I love you too, and where you go, I go. If that means New York, then awesome. If that means Seattle, then that's fine too."

I tipped forward to catch his lips, totally forgetting our parents were watching until Pop cleared his throat. I blushed and spun toward him, moving my hand down to twine my fingers with Edward's.

"The both of you are so damn stubborn. We'll discuss things a little more and do more research, but until Bella finds out if she got into any of those New York schools, you don't have any real leg to stand on. You are also putting a lot of faith in her getting Columbia, but there's a very real chance she could get any of those other schools on the south end of Manhattan and suddenly your little cohabitation plans becomes less convenient. Let's just play this by ear and see where we end up. Your mother and I will discuss the financial situation as well and see what we come up with. This still isn't a blessing, but I can see that you're serious enough to try to do this on your own, and as legal adults I have no way to stop you besides cutting you off financially, and I don't want to do that. My father did it to me and I resented it greatly because of the circumstances in which he did it. Is that satisfactory for now?"

I swallowed and glanced at Edward who smiled down at me with a small nod. I looked back and smiled gratefully. "Thank you. We love you and we don't want to hurt anybody, but this is important to us. We feel it's crucial."

Pop laughed. "Everything's crucial at your age, but I understand. Like I said…just wait and see."

…And wait we did. Edward received a package an inch thick full of information about the school facility, rules, location in the city, and so on. So while Edward began mentally preparing for his trip to New York, I ran out to the mailbox every day praying for the late acceptance letters that just weren't coming. I wasn't too worried though. At the very least, I would hopefully get into Berkeley. It wasn't as high in prestige, but it's rolling admission policies and quarter system meant I could keep the pace I was going now and could catch the winter quarter if my application was too late for the fall. That might even be better since then that would give me some time to settle Edward and I into an apartment and get vetted at work before I added classes to my hectic life in a new city.

St. John's rejection came first, although they did encourage me to consider them for post-graduate study, which was nice. St. John's was very prestigious and had even been noted in the Princeton Review, so I thought that I would definitely add them to my list of Law Schools that I would apply to post-grad.

My acceptance to Berkeley came next, although as I suspected, my application came in too late to be able to take fall courses. I would be able to hop right into the swing of things come January, something that didn't please Mom and Pop, but when Pop started complaining about the commute to downtown, I called him out on his bluff. Either he didn't understand New York, or he was trying to discourage me, but most New Yorkers considered a twenty minute train ride nothing at all, and if I got to go on the midtown campus, it would be far less than that. Either way, this was my fallback. I still had to wait with baited breath for Columbia and NYU.

In the meantime, Edward learned that Julliard didn't have much housing and typically worked on a stipend system and had an office to help students find housing somewhere in Manhattan. Normally this stipend would cover a shared apartment with several other students and food, Edward's cash stash allowed him to ask housing services to find him a single apartment in the upper west side for he and I to share and his stipend would then help cushion the expense. Now that Berkeley was in my pocket, there was no stopping him as he pursued apartment hunting like he did composition, with total focus and determination.

I finally got my rejection from NYU, but it sounded as though it was mostly on the grounds that my application had arrived too late and there was no room left for the fall semester. I was disappointed, but greater than that, it made me even more apprehensive about my Columbia application. It was even more sought out than NYU. My stomach sank at the realization, but at least I had a reason to go to New York. I was a good student, with Berkeley's quarter system, I would make up the loss quickly enough. Besides, having some time to work without the hindrance of classes was probably a good thing…or so I tried to convince myself.

Mom and Pop were not pleased that my only positive response had been Berkeley. In their minds, I was passing up the golden goose for a pipe dream, and maybe they were right, but I just KNEW it was where I was supposed to be. Although we were both reluctant to take a place without having stood inside it, the age of digital photography and the internet we both felt relatively confident that the 674 square-foot, two bedroom apartment in a building with a laundry room, gym, and doorman for $2,400 a month was going to meet our needs quite nicely. The bedrooms were tiny and the kitchen and living room were combined in one 300 square foot living area, but it was going to be ours and ours alone. Edward sent off the deposit right away, securing us with a home for the next few years, or at least we hoped it would be.

When the letter finally came from Columbia, it wasn't what I wanted, but it wasn't as bad as I feared either. I was waitlisted, which meant that if by some stroke of luck someone dropped out for the semester, I had a chance of getting in. It wasn't enough to fully appease Mom and Pop, but it was a little better than an out and out rejection. I was going to be in New York anyway, so if I did end up getting a last minute admission, I would be able to willingly jump right in.

Throughout the whole time we had been planning, Mom and Pop had stayed relatively silent, but when the waitlisting notice finally came through, they finally sat us down for another discussion. I was tense as I sat next to Edward. I felt bad how we'd basically steamrolled them through the entire process, but it was our life and our future. This was what we were supposed to do.

After an awkward silence, Pop started in. "While we haven't been completely pleased with the way you have gone about all of this at times, your mother and I are quite proud at your determination and certainty. That being said, we want you to stand on your own feet, but we don't want your education to suffer. So, here is what we have decided. Essentially, we will be in the same place financially as we had been when Bella was the one with the free schooling. It will be up to the two of you to provide your own utilities, food, etc, but we will put forth the cost of Bella's schooling that she cannot pay through student loans, just as we did for Edward at the University of Washington, including books and fees. We expect you to take full time courses and to keep your grades up, Bella, but in all honesty, we know that you would do that regardless. In addition, Mom and I will be going out with you to help you get set up. You are going to need the basics for your apartment and I insist on seeing it with my own eyes and ensuring it is up to code and a safe place for the two of you to live."

As soon as he was done, I shot off the couch to lean over and hug both parents at once. They laughed and hugged me back as I chanted 'thank yous.' When I was done, Edward thanked them with hugs of his own. We had three weeks before the big move and a lot to do in the meantime.

Three weeks later, Mom, Pop, Edward and I were at the airport, hugging Emmett goodbye before boarding a flight to the east coast. We had packed our belongings and purchased a few small things for the apartment, which we shipped ahead. If all went according to plan, we would arrive the morning before our belongings arrived, giving us one day to go buy some essentials for the apartment before everything else arrived.

My goodbye with Emmett was particularly difficult and tear-filled. With one last demand for a promise that he would come visit us soon, we walked through security. I held tight to Edward through the flight, feeling overwhelmed by the insanity of JFK. Seatac seemed tiny and calm in comparison. I felt claustrophobic as we grabbed our bags and took a very expensive and crowded cab from JFK to our new apartment on the upper west side. The city was so crowded and busy…I felt overwhelmed by it all.

I was excited as we pulled in front of the building, impressed with the façade and the security. Edward and I showed our IDs before we tugged our luggage up the four flights of stairs to reach our floor and down the hallway to stand in front of apartment 402, which faced the small shared yard behind the building which backed up to the rear of another building. It was even smaller than it seemed online, but I was okay with that because it was ours.

Once we shoved all of our luggage in the two miniscule closets, the only storage space in the whole tiny apartment, we began to divide and conquer. Mom and I ran down to a nearby store to buy cleaning supplies and paper to line the seven tiny cupboards one little drawer while Edward and Dad began making the calls to ensure that the futon, bed, dresser, and small round pub table we ordered were scheduled to arrive on time.

It was hot, sweaty work, as the shoebox of an apartment without air conditioning seemed to suck in the summer heat. Smelly delivery men came and went leaving the meager furnishings we would have, which actually took up the majority of the apartment. We wouldn't really have much else in the place. The second bedroom was going to be turned into an office for Edward and I with a small computer desk and some workspace and Edward's small TV and DVD player were going to be our only source of entertainment, not that we were going to have much time to enjoy it anyway.

We ordered some Chinese food from down the street, pleased to discover that they were fast, efficient, and delivered right to our door once we gave the doorman permission to let him up. We ate supper, Mom and Pop utilizing our new table and chairs, while Edward and I sat on the floor, not wanting to run the risk of staining our new futon. After supper, we all showered and settled in for the night, Mom and Dad sleeping on our new bed covered in one of the two sets of sheets we had packed in our luggage, while Edward and I took the futon. We were actually surprised at how comfortable it was as we slept hard, wishing we had a fan, but beyond that, quite content.

The next morning we rose early and went to a nearby diner for breakfast before swinging through a small grocery store to buy some supplies for lunch and supper. Mid-morning, our shipment from home arrived and we spent the rest of the day putting away clothes, and assembling some of the smaller furniture we had brought from home after first unearthing the fans to get some air movement. Mom and I folded the towels as small as we possibly could and put them under the sink before quickly realizing we needed to go invest in some over the toilet shelving for our toiletries since the apartment didn't even have a medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

We sent the boys after the few things we realized were a necessity to create more storage space before setting to work hanging the few decorations we had brought from home. I was even more grateful now that we were here and walking on the wood floors that mom had talked me into bringing the area rug from my bedroom back home, because it really helped to break up the monotony of the room. Before the boys returned, we had called them with an order for a tension rod, which we intended to use to create another place to put our hanging clothes in the spare room/office. We also had them pick up a hanging shoe rack to place on the back of the closet door to help store the massive amounts of shoes Edward and I apparently had. By the time the boys got back, we had managed to transform the apartment from a white walled shoebox into something quite a bit more welcoming. For the most part, we had transformed the tiny space into a home for us in two short days. We were both so grateful for our parents help.

The next morning, Mom fussed over us, asking us for the twentieth time if we had enough money to get us through the first few weeks and reminding us that she had hidden an emergency credit card in our dresser in case of something big and unforeseen arising. She hugged us tightly with tears in her eyes before stepping back to let Pop hug us. He told us to take care of ourselves, his eyes moist and shimmery as well. They hugged us one last time as we walked them to the door of the apartment before they climbed in a cab. We waved until they were out of sight before turning and walking back into our building together to begin eking out a live together in the big city.

We spent the rest of the week before Edward's Julliard classes started hunting like crazy for jobs. It was harder for Edward since the Julliard program was so demanding, which made me all the more determined to make up for that by finding a really good job. As the days moved past, making Columbia look less and less like a possibility, the opportunity for me to work full time until January meant I could shoulder the lion's share of the burden for a while and make things easier on Edward, which pleased me.

I applied everywhere from Cinnabon to larger businesses in search for clerical workers and receptionists, hoping to find something…anything…as soon as possible. To my huge surprise, I got two calls two days before Fall courses for Columbia were to begin…one was for a clerical position at the prestigious law firm of Douglas and Hannabee in midtown. They were a very different law firm, Mr. Douglas, coming from a big law family in charge of the big corporate accounts, while Mr. Hannabee, a man from humble beginnings championed pro bono work. They were also big on giving poor law students a leg up and latitude with work in order to gain experience while completing their schooling. It was the perfect place for me and even though it was just the mailroom, I managed to get my foot in the door.

I was already excited for Edward to get home from school that day to share my great news, but my day got even better when I got the call I had all but given up on…Columbia. I had two days to go to the campus bursar's office to pay my upfront fees and purchase my books and register for whatever courses were available. I'd probably be stuck with the worst classes at the worst times this late in the game, but I didn't care because my foot was in the door and I'd be the first one in line when the next semester registration began to be at the front of the line to get the courses I needed.

I ran into our bedroom and grabbed out the emergency credit card, which Mom and Pop told me outright to use if Columbia did contact me and ran straight for the subway station, texting Mom and Edward along the way. I texted back and forth with Mom and Edward the rest of the afternoon as I waited in line at fifty different places for each thing I needed, but I didn't care, at all…I got what I had wanted most behind Edward and I was so happy.

Five hours later, I stumbled back through the door with fifty pounds worth of textbooks in my arms and a huge smile on my face. Edward rushed to help me put down the books before sweeping me up in a huge hug, spinning me in circles as I giggled.

"I am so proud of you, Bella!"

He kissed my lips and I kissed back before finally breaking away to tell him the other exciting news about Douglas and Hannabee. It was a night for celebration that bypassed the kitchen as our stomachs were forgotten completely, and landed in our bedroom. My successes of the day were the final sign I needed to know beyond all doubt that I had done the right thing. I had my Edward, my dream college, and a job that could hopefully lead to my dream job down the road. All the pieces of the puzzle had fallen into place, and now we just had to keep it together until we could get through school and on with our life together.


	24. Epilogue: Six Years Later

_**Author's note: Well ladies (and gents?) this is the end of the step-sibling journey. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to AgoodWITCH for getting this and several other chapters back to me today while on her vacay. Wanna say thanks? Why not hop over and read/review her stories? **_

_**So, both my stories apparently are going to wrap this week. ROTK will see the last chapter and the epi, which AGW just got back to me in the next couple of days and then you probably won't be hearing too much from me for a short while. I'm facing a deadline for the first draft of the second book in my Children of Creation Series, which I've decided to name Induction. I'll probably be working on my FF plot bunnies on the side to break up the monotony, but I will probably not post until I get the first draft of Induction wrapped up or close to it. I'll be around on FB and Twitter so drop in to say hi from time to time, and I promise I'll be posting again by summer.**_

_**Love to you all! **_

_**-A Cullen Wannabe…aka Jen :)**_

* * *

Epilogue…six years later…

I walked into the apartment, kicking off my heels after a late night in the office. Over the last six years since I started at Douglas and Hannabee, I'd slowly moved up the ranks from mailroom to clerk, then during my first year of Columbia Law, I had gotten another promotion to paralegal. Apparently, I was well liked, because when internship time came around, Mr. Douglas and Mr. Hannabee each made calls requesting my placement in their internship program by the Law school. Even though the summer was over, I was still working there after my last year of Law School courses ended. This meant I didn't get home to the apartment Edward and I moved into in Clinton until well after ten at night. I didn't feel too badly about it though, because Edward usually didn't make it in until midnight or later between late performances and cleaning up afterward.

I smiled as I walked through the oddly shaped apartment with its nicer flooring, fixtures, molding, and square footage. We lived in our standard first college apartment for two years until Edward's friend from Julliard, Marco, informed him that he was being picked up by the San Francisco Symphony and his apartment would be going up for rent soon. Marco was a good friend who clucked his tongue every time he visited, saying that we really needed to upgrade. The simple fact that it was the upper west side made the cost per square foot quite a bit higher.

Marco's building which was near an area once thought to be a little less savory, aka Hell's Kitchen, was full of other performers. The building's close proximity to Broadway meant that many actors and musicians congregated in that neighborhood. The first time I saw the apartment, I wanted to cry. It was only four hundred a month more than our apartment, and one floor higher, but it was gorgeous. It had a full size stove and fridge as opposed to the little 'apartment' sized appliances in our place, and a DISH WASHER! Things got better when he showed us the marble tiled bathroom, small dining room, decent sized bedroom with a real closet and a second room that would be our office, also boasting a real closet. Even if all of that didn't already have me sold, it also had air conditioning. I was in love.

It wasn't really adding that much of a commute and it would be a pain to move, but we applied for the apartment that very afternoon. Two months later, we paid a hefty penalty for breaking our lease early and happily moved to our new home. We'd stayed there ever since, almost four years now.

I picked up my heels and carried them through the apartment to our bedroom, peeling myself out of my wool business suit before sliding on my robe and stumbling back to the bathroom to shower. It was late, but I still had a lot to do to prepare for the next day. It was going to be a biggie and probably a major drama fest, but it was our life and they would just have to get over it. I noticed the plain gold band glint in the light as I flipped on the water and smiled again. They'd get over it. I knew they would…just maybe not this weekend.

I hurried through my shower and towel dried before slipping back into my robe and making my way to the kitchen. There I tugged out the huge Christmas turkey and began prepping it for the family dinner the next morning. This was the first year we had hosted Christmas, our family flying in a couple of days before to sight see and keep themselves entertained while treating themselves with a stay at the Ritz Carlton on Central Park South. They even forked out the extra money for a park-view suite that they all shared, Mom, Pop, Em, Rose, and my adorable two-year-old twin nieces Natalie and Rosanna, or as we liked to call them, Nat and Annie. We were both quite busy this week, but Edward was able to steal a little time with them, and they were all going to see Edward's late performance tonight.

I did all the prep work on the turkey before shoving it back in the fridge, ready to go straight into the oven at six in the morning. I sat out the other supplies for the sides and peeled the potatoes, leaving them soaking in a bit bowl of water in the fridge so all I'd have to do is boil and mash them in the morning.

I was doing a few last minute things when I heard the door open behind me and Edward say bye to our neighbors, also in the orchestra who he usually walked home with after a performance. Seconds later, his hands were circling my waist, his lips at my neck as he inhaled sharply.

"Good evening, my bride. How was your night at the office?"

I hummed, tipping my head away so he could have better access. "Good. I finished the deposition that had to be done for the 26th and managed to get a few more last minute things wrapped up for Mr. Hannabee so it'll make court easier on him. I'm free as a bird till the 28th; just in time to see them all off before going back in on the 29th."

I could feel Edward smiling against my neck, his hands slipping through the part in my satin robe. "Are you about done here? I want to make love to my wife."

I nibbled my lip as I tossed the bean salad together and covered the bowl. "Just have to place this in the fridge and then I'm all set until the bird goes in at six."

He took the bowl from my hands and disappeared. I turned to watch him saunter to the fridge, still dressed in his white sleeves and tux pants. I looked away to find his face again as he turned and smirked, approaching me again to twine our fingers, lifting our hands to his lips, kissing the gold band.

"Did they notice it tonight?"

He glanced down at his ring and shrugged. "I don't think so, but so what if they did. It was our wedding and we had every right to do it on our own. Mom will be disappointed she missed it, but I don't think the rest of them will really care that much. Our marriage is about you and me, not a church crammed full of people who didn't even approve of us, and you know that's what it would have become if we'd gotten married in Forks the way Mom wanted."

I closed my eyes and nodded, a small smile spreading across my lips as I picture our small wedding in Central Park over the summer. We'd been there a few weeks before, playing around before meandering our way to the castle. It definitely hadn't been the first time we'd been there, but it was certainly the most profound as I spun around to find Edward kneeling in front of me, his eyes brimming with tears.

"The last of the trust money is being held back for our rent, so I don't even have a ring for you, but my beautiful Bella, I can't wait any longer to be our husband. If we wait until we have 'enough' money, a big enough apartment, more time to be together, or any of the other excuses we've used up to this point then we're never going to do it, and I want it…I want you…in every way. Bella, please marry me. I love you so much."

I cried and hugged him tightly as I said yes and we immediately called our parents…only to remember at the last second that they were summering in Europe, the extended honeymoon that they never got to have due to a house full of kids. Emmett was our next call, but he was in Canada on business. I know it was stupid considering we had waited over six years to finally take the plunge, but once we decided we didn't want to wait, not another month, not even another week. We had a small ceremony at the castle, just a justice of the peace friend of my bosses, a few of our friends, and us. It was perfect, it was missing one element, but we vowed to one another that we would make it up to them one day…perhaps a vow renewal ceremony or something.

While we were certain we had done the right thing, we really didn't want to break the news to them over the phone, so we invited them here for Christmas this year, hosting the big dinner, and going to break it to them together. And that's just what we planned to do…tomorrow…

Edward's hands became more aggressive as his lips attacked my neck, bringing me back from my reverie. Soon I was scooped up and carried to our bedroom, where he worshipped me slowly, chanting, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen," between caresses of his lips.

I think I fell asleep sometime around one in the morning after we completed round two, which means I could barely open my eyes when the alarm started beeping at six. Thankfully, I had the foresight to pre-prep the turkey. I stumbled into the kitchen, turned on the oven and popped in the turkey before stumbling back to bed, resetting my alarm and passing back out.

I got back up a few more times to check the turkey before finally getting dressed and beginning the prep work for the rest of the meal, Edward helping out where he could. He went down and borrowed the table from the super, as he had arranged a couple of weeks ago and set it up, wiping it down before going to borrow the folding chairs he had also arranged, before setting the table. By the time the family knocked on the door sometime around ten Christmas Eve morning, we were almost ready.

Hugs were passed around, the girls begging Edward to let them play his electronic keyboard while Mom moved to help me with the food. We were chatting quietly before she reached over with sad eyes and lifted my hand.

"Are you ever going to tell us about _this?"_ She asked, pointing to my ring. I could see the sadness in her eyes, but she was still being understanding, just as she always had.

"We wanted to wait until we had you all together. I swear we were going to tell you today."

She took in a deep breath before nodding and moving to stand next to Pop, resting her head on his arm. I growled at myself in my head. I should have known that they'd have figured it out already…just like Julliard back in the day. With a sad sigh, I gathered the last of the food and set it out before calling everyone to the table.

Once everyone was seated, Edward gave me a knowing look and I nodded for him to go ahead. He stood up and pulled me with him. "Before we get started, we have some news."

Rose gasped making Edward smirk. "Not THAT news…at least not yet." He elbowed me, making me shake my head and chuckle.

"From my conversation with Dad, I know he and Mom already figured it out, but we wanted you all together to tell you, and not over the phone. This past summer, while Mom and Dad were in Europe and you were in Canada, Em, Bella and I got married. We didn't want to wait any longer, and not only that, we wanted her name changed before the professional license application was filed, in which case she would have to hyphenate her last name. At any rate, we've been married since mid-July. We are now Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. We're thinking we'll do a big ceremony for our five or ten year vow renewal, so you can still have your big party, Mom, but for now we're happy with this. We missed you guys and wanted you there, but we didn't want to wait a minute longer. We hope you can understand."

There was silence around the table a long moment before chaos broke out from Emmett and Rose, while Mom and Pop looked on silently. It broke my heart that we disappointed them, but I hoped that they understood. Emmett and Rose, however, weren't so understanding.

"I don't understand after waiting SIX years, that you couldn't wait another month or two so we could be there." Emmett was maddest of all.

I shook my head. "That wouldn't work, Bubby. Mom and Pop weren't coming back till late August, just a couple of days before Edward and his group did a twelve city tour and I started back to my last year of law school, plus working full time at D&H. When he got back, it was the beginning of the holiday concert series and then Christmas, which I had to work until last night and only get a few days off. It was then or wait months, and months, and we didn't want to wait any longer."

Mom and Pop's expressions softened slightly as they held hands above the table, and Emmett grimaced, but finally settled back in his seat. Rose nodded slowly before reaching across the table to take his hand.

"We're sorry we hurt your feelings, but in the end, it's our marriage and we had to do what was best for us. We hope you can understand and forgive us for that."

Mom smiled and reached across to take my hand. "Of course we do sweetheart. I just wish I could have seen it."

I smiled shyly. "Does that fact that we hired a videographer to document the whole thing for you guys help?"

Mom beamed. "Not as good as being there, but it's a close second. May we watch it after lunch?"

I beamed back. "Absolutely! Let's get started. Now who wants to say grace?"

Dinner was loud and fun, the twins being a two person comedy team all by themselves. Everyone had visited from time to time over the years we had been in New York, but never had everyone come together. It was great being in our home as a whole family.

After dinner was done and we had cleaned up after ourselves and the boys had returned the table and chairs, we all settled down in the living room to watch our wedding video. Mom sighed at the sight of me in my plain, strapless white dress with an A-line skirt. I kept glancing to see reactions, every eye in the room watching the video with glazed expressions and misty eyes.

After our kiss, Mom turned to me with a watery smile. "You both look so happy and in love. Thank you for making sure we didn't miss this completely."

I nodded reaching out to grasp her hand as I sat in the floor beside her spot on the love seat. Edward reached over to wrap his arm around my shoulder and kiss the top of my head as we sat and watched the rest. After the wedding, we had all gone to our favorite neighborhood restaurant for lunch, and toasted our nuptials with cheap house wine and tiramisu. The videographer caught it all, including our first and only wedding dance in the middle of the crowded dining room as the owner piped an Italian love song over the sound system.

When the video shut off, our family hugged us and congratulated us before Edward and I suggested that we take the girls skating at Rockefeller Center. We all bundled up and exited the apartment as a group. As I turned back to the door to lock it, I glanced around the apartment, our apartment, our life together just as I dreamed it would be. I smiled to myself as I locked the door and ran down the stairs to join the rest of my family, wrapping my arm around my husband's as we reached the sidewalk and began the relatively short trip to our destination. He smiled down at me, bringing his other hand over to rest on top of mine before dropping a kiss on my forehead. I smiled up at my husband, knowing that no matter where he went, I would go with him. He was my home, as I was his, and I was going to spend the rest of my days by his side.


End file.
